Stolen
by JessBelle
Summary: What if Bill wasn't taken by Lorena and instead the Queen followed through in taking Sookie for her own? My take on an alternate path after season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen**

Chapter 1

SPOV

The silence was eerie. _It was quiet when I went into the restroom, but you could still hear a clink or rustle from the kitchen. And there had been a waitress or hostess out there, right?_

But now it was empty.

And it was my fault.

_Did he leave? Did he think my answer was no and hightail it out of here? Would he really abandon me? What have I done? Why was everything such a mess?_ Our dessert dishes and silverware were strewn everywhere; the pretty flower vase was knocked over and the flower peppered the table and floor. Did he throw down the chair and ruin the table in anger?

I needed to close my eyes for a second. I was finally in an empty room without the irritating babble of humans and their nonstop mental noise and my own mind was flooded with questions. Heavens to Betsy!

_But I really did have some biggies to ponder, now didn't I?_

Did that man, I mean vampire, just up and leave me here because of my momentary surprise? Oh, he was certainly going to get a glimpse of the Stackhouse temper now. That moron! Leaving a lady here all by herself! And just because I hesitated with an answer? What idiot pops such a big question just one day after I was nearly killed – again – by some devil-bitch in a wedding dress? And on our first real date? Unacceptable! If anyone had the right to storm out, it was me.

_Get it together, Sookie. Just find the wait staff _– they were probably cowering in a corner somewhere after watching my idiot boyfriend or fiancé or whatever-he-was throw a temper tantrum because he didn't get exactly what he wanted.

I decided I would hold my head high, call for a cab, and give that cranky toddler of a vampire a piece of my mind.

Heading back toward the kitchen area, I stepped over the silverware and plates that were scattered. My Gran would not approve of sullying this beautiful restaurant and creating work for the staff here over my problems with a man. I made up my mind that once I called a cab I'd come right back out here and help them with the clean up.

The kitchen door – the kind that swung in both directions with the little a small window in the center was to my right. It was odd that I still didn't see or hear anyone. And why couldn't I hear any minds either? Was this place owned by Weres? Wouldn't I still be able to hear that tell-tale static?

I pushed through the door and scanned the kitchen. Quiet – eerily quiet.

"Hello. Is anyone here? I'm really sorry about the commotion outside." I started walking through to the back of the kitchen.

"If I could just use your phone quickly and call…"

The sentence perished quickly as I rounded the corner and saw the two men – cooks by the look of their white chef coats – covered in blood. So much blood.

I turned around and raced back through the kitchen door to dial 911 and to find a safe place to hide. Did Bill leave to take care of the killers? Was his car still there?

I came to a halt immediately. The hostess stand was next to me and I was forced to cling to it as a scream stuck in my throat, suffocating me, overwhelming me with my own terror as I watched a vampire enter the restaurant. His cold eyes surveyed the room and then fixed on me. Two other vampires followed and took position on either side of him.

"Hello, Sookie," announced the unknown vampire.

I'd seen some scary vamps before. Contrary to the evening news, vampires are not like Nan Flanagan, the prim and proper vampire spokesperson who was always on NBC Nightly News in cute suits and with perfect manners. Most vampires were terrifying. I'd seen Eric make a grown man pee in his pants. I had seen vamps that I didn't trust; vamps that I knew would have me for dinner, but never had I seen so much evil and malice from one individual, one vampire.

He was so much younger than me – I mean he looked so much younger than me. He could pass for a high schooler. He was almost pretty – with the clearest eyes and a beautiful mouth – fuller than mine and I was a girl. But he was evil – pure evil. I knew this – every instinct in my body screamed at me to run from him. How odd that I had a built in monster detector, because clearly this was a monster.

Bill didn't storm out; he had been taken. And now it was my turn.

"Going somewhere?" he asked. His accent was thick, European maybe. And the intense stare he had affixed on me seemed to intensify. "Sorry to have disturbed your evening - and a momentous one too if I am to understand human customs." He tsk tsked me. "Shame on you for not saying yes – that would have been a better last word for our darling Bill Compton to have heard than your scrambling away with apologies. But no matter."

My throat closed off even further and my body shook as if I was cold. Shivering. _Last word. Bill's last word? My last word? _I had faced off with a serial killer, vampires, cult leaders and an ancient Greek demon, but nothing like this. I found my mind wandering…this must be what the devil was like.

With vampire speed the evil teenager was in front of me before my eyes could focus, leaning into me with his fangs grazing my neck. _Oh, dear Lord, please hear me. I'm going to die. He's here to drain me. _

He moaned in my ear. "Ummm. How I love your fear. Let the terror fill you – it's delectable." His voice was hauntingly sharp and cruel.

He grabbed me by the back of the hair – I thought I was done for – but instead of biting my neck he leaned over and licked my face from my jaw to my temple. I thought I might vomit. His mouth smelled like death – like my own death that was barreling down on me.

"My, my. You are delicious, aren't you?" He nudged my face with his nose again.

Up close he was even more of a monster. His boyish beauty was a decoy to the darkness that I could feel humming in and around him. When he touched me I could almost feel it – hatred and malevolence. And his pretty blue/green eyes were terrifyingly clear – like mirrors reflecting back to me my own fear. I was terror-stunned by him – staring at his pretty cheekbones. I was so close I could see a handful of the palest freckles sprinkled across his nose. But this face was a cruel mask for the most terrifying thing I had ever seen.

My heart was racing and I was bent painfully over the side of the hostess stand. I knew there was nothing I could do. I was frozen – like the deer paralyzed by the oncoming headlights of a car.

Though no action came out of me, my mind raced with a thousand litanies of prayers, hopes, and calls for help. _The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures; he leadeth me beside the still waters. _

_Bill, Bill! Are you still alive? Help me! Oh Lord, please watch over my brother, Tara, Lafayette, Sam, Eric and Bill. Please forgive me my sins and be with me now. Eric, oh please, Eric can you hear me? Please help me. I know you could help me. Eric. _

And just as quickly as he entered, Mr. Evil turned with vampire speed and headed for the door. He stopped momentarily and said to one of the two foreboding secret service looking vamps, "Bring her to the car. Do not kill her; do not drink from her, understand? Her Majesty would be most displeased."

And with that he was out the front door. Secret-service creep on the left moved forward, and before I could scramble back to get out from his reach, he had me by the hair. I screamed in pain as his vampire speed pushed me off balance and I was dragged by the hair out the front door. His hand clamped on the bun that I had fashioned my hair into; the pins dug into my scalp, my shoes were gone and I was dragged across the coarse asphalt of the parking lot.

Thug #1 tossed me inside of a car and the car door slammed behind me.

Without thinking I scrambled to the far side and tried the handle. This might have been my time to escape – if I could just get out of the car. Maybe Eric could feel my fear? Maybe if I just got away for a minute he'd be able to feel me, find me, come for me. Maybe…

The door was locked, the window was locked. I couldn't try to exit the front because there was a wall of tinted glass blocking access to the front seat – like a police car – but with contraband-grade tinting. I was trapped.

_The lord is my shepherd; I shall not want…_

The door opened again, but not to my escape or to a rescuer. It opened for the evil teenager as he slithered into the car and closed the door behind him. I scurried to the far side of the seat bench to cower next to the door. But there was nowhere for me to go.

"Let's get going," he declared to no one. The car started down the road and out of the corner of my eye I saw him pivot towards me, a frightening sneer on his face.

_Oh crud._

We were driving so fast, careening down the interstate. I tried my best to keep up with the signs. I knew we were headed south, but the combination of fear, pain, despair and anger was disorienting.

The devil next to me was humming, friggin' humming, like he was waiting at a bus stop, not in middle of a kidnapping.

I let my mind retreat into prayer/chant mode to try and stifle the cries and sobs that were beating at the back of my throat. My tongue was thick and a metallic-like taste welled in my throat. I wanted to cry, badly. But I didn't. I was raised better, and my monster-meter told me that my tears would make it worse. He'd get off on them.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him, unable to hide the quiver in my voice.

"You will learn quickly as our pet to speak only when spoken to," he growled at me. I couldn't hide the whimper that escaped my throat. Embarrassing, but cut me some slack for having a little fear when in the presence of Lucifer himself.

"You are being delivered to your Queen. We have quite a drive ahead, so why don't we get better acquainted." As he spoke, he raked his eyes over my body, making no eye contact. His smarmy voice made my skin crawl. I've seen inside heads that match that voice. A slimy, roofie-dropping, sinister mind belonged to that voice.

I took a deep breath. I was so scared I wasn't even sure my voice would work, but I needed to ask: "What does she want with me?" I raised my chin and made eye contact.

He laughed a menacing laugh. Did he practice that until he got it just right? I couldn't help it; too much had happened and a slightly hysterical giggle escaped my mouth.

"You are the fierce one, aren't you? We have heard so much about you and that temper. That fire will make breaking you all the more enjoyable." At that last remark he shifted closer to me and all giggles flew out the window. I reminded myself that I was terrified.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Ah, what won't we do to you?"

At that my throat hitched, and I could barely hold back the sob that was building and pushing up through my throat like a big bubble. Swallowing it down made my throat burn and my eyes tear. I turned my head to the window to fight them back without an audience.

Thankfully, everything was quiet for a few minutes. It was hard to tell if 20 minutes or an hour had passed. The road rushed past me and in the dark I couldn't see where we were or where we were going.

Finally the quiet started to grate on me. "Where is Bill, what have you done with him?"

He sighed a bored sigh. "Your fiancé," he said with disdain, "has failed his assignment and has been recalled to our Queen for judgment." He reached out to touch my obliterated hair and I flinched away.

"What assignment?"

"You will find out soon, little pet. As you will soon see your new home."

"My new home? I do not need a new home. I have a home, which I would like to return to right now."

His laugh returned, and the hairs stood up on my arms. "You have a new home, and you will have your new masters, and your new playtime with me and my queen. Yes, I think you will cometo enjoy us greatly, us and your little cousin. The family resemblance is there…two little blonde southern bells. Ummm…."

Despite my fear and being two feet away from the devil himself, my temper boiled briefly. "What on earth are you talking about? My cousin? What cousin? And stop moaning about me like I'm your favorite blue plate special."

At that he pounced and closed the two feet between us until he was on top of me. His stare was so cold…why was I sassing a monster? _Stop it Sookie, this is no time for smarting off. _

He hovered over me, sniffing me, and I realized I may have done it.

"Oh God," I whimpered.

"Not God, Sookie, Andre," the evil teenager whispered in my ear and I cringed at the feel of his cool breath on me. "I am so going to enjoy chaining you to my bed. We'll bring you out for little assignments, use that little gift of yours, but the real treat will be breaking that body of yours, slaking my thirst until you can taste death, and then restoring you so we can do it again. And again."

"And you will watch that little boyfriend of yours pay for his incompetence. Would you like to know of his assignment, little pet?"

I looked away, not wanting him to see the tears running down my face.

"Your little _boyfriend_ was really our scout. After all of the entertaining stories my Queen's pet told of her telepathic cousin in a tiny little bayou town, we knew we wanted to know more. He verified your gift and then was instructed to help you develop it. At first Her Highness only wanted you for your little side show gift, but then Bill shared a photo of you. And we learned of your innocence."

Andre slithered closer to me, drew a breath in right at my neck, and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I cringed and another traitorous tear spilled down my cheek, which he licked from my face.

"That was your undoing. You see, Sophie Anne is enamored with your little cousin and now quite intent on having the both of you in her bed – in our bed – and on her leash."

"Hadley."

"Yes, Hadley."

I had no words, no response for any of this. I had so much to think about. My head was aching trying to digest so many courses of agonizing news. Appetizer – kidnapping. Main course – betrayed by boyfriend. Dessert – rape and servitude. Hadley was alive, and was the Queen's pet. She had told them – the Devil incarnate and his stupid bitch Queen about me and my handicap. Bill worked for the Queen, and for Andre. I felt that whirlwind in my head that followed a new grief, similar to how I felt right after Gran died. Like my mind was trying to spin fast enough to undo the unthinkable. Bill betrayed me. No, that I would not accept.

"You liar. If Bill was a scout he would have turned me over to you once he confirmed that I could read minds. He didn't. He loves me. He asked me to marry him. He protected me."

"Ah, yes. He did protect you, at our order. And he even slept with you, at our order, to train you a bit for what is to come…soon to come. And he didn't bond to you at our order. But he was there for you on assignment – even sent in reports about his progress. The beating where he healed you with his blood, the murder of your grandmother and his capitalizing on that opportunity to deflower you, your trip to Dallas, the destruction of the Maenad."

The devil teenager, or Andre, leaned back slightly in the seat.

"But marrying you, and planning to take you out of the Queen's territory without authorization? Grave offenses. He may indeed want you for his own, Sookie, but he cannot help you now."

I retreated to the door – and silence. _What a night. Starts with a lovely date, a marriage proposal; ends with being kidnapped by the spawn of Satan._

I couldn't help it; my attempt at strength was overpowered by grief and feelings of betrayal. They had wrestled a good match, but it was too much for me to bear. My first boyfriend, first love, first _lover_ had been a lie. I had handed over my virginity to a vamp that was being paid to seduce me. And it had worked – like a charm as they say. _How stupid am I?_ It was my fault – I believed that he, a vampire, had actually loved me. And he was just an errand boy for this monster beside me.

"Any more questions, Pet," Andre prodded?

"Yes," I responded. "What do you mean 'bond to me'? What is a bond?"

"A blood bond would have claimed you as his, but Bill never bonded to you. You never were truly his, because my Queen was reserving that honor for us."

At that piece of wonderful news, I shivered and could feel it run down my spine and through my tailbone.

"And even with his intended rebellion of a wedding; he did not bond to you. A marriage contract is useless in our world, Sookie. So even his pathetic attempt to claim ownership of you was, how do they say, half-assed? He did not have the courage to truly disobey, yet his punishment will still be great."

The bleak future he painted for me and for Bill was startling. I felt myself go slightly numb, but it didn't hinder all of the questions that were popping up in my mind.

"Why? Why go through all of this trouble for me? I can read minds for you without kidnapping me. I am not that special – go find a gosh darn fangbanger that would enjoy this crap."

"Sookie, I care little for your little talent. What I want is your blood – daily. I have tasted your cousin but once, and have been promised my own little fairy to leash to my headboard."

"Fairy? I'm not gay, buddy, and have no idea what you are talking about." I couldn't help it – my anger and irritation at the situation got the best of me and my temper flared – even with the evil teenager staring at me menacingly. "And frankly, I'm getting mighty tired of being called a pet, or being threatened with a leash or a dog collar! I am a human being and you CANNOT do this to me!"

Evil incarnate just chuckled. "Sookie, Sookie. You have so many surprises in store." He drew out the 'so' in his sentence to indicate that the surprises would be quite numerous.

"Well, buddy, you have a few surprises in store, too. My disappearance will not go unnoticed. My family, friends, boss, the police and even Bill's Sheriff are going to come for me. You are going to be so sorry."

Before I could finish my well-delivered tirade Andre had me by the throat and I was choking.

"Do not call me buddy. And do not threaten me." All humor had drained from his voice and he was terrifying. The grin on his boyish face had peeled back and he growled, his teeth pulled back like a dog in a snarl. _Sookie, why are you instigating an argument with the Jeffrey Dahmer of vampires?_

He didn't release his grip on my throat, but he did let off some of the pressure so I could breathe. He then hauled me across the bench and across his lap. He still had me by the neck, but I was now arched backwards over his legs, my breasts jutting into his face, and my head quickly filling with blood. _If I pass out what will he do to me? Sookie, stay awake. Breathe, stay calm, and shut your mouth!_

"How I will love this temper of yours. Screaming, kicking, fighting – all foreplay to me, kitten."

Andre leaned down and licked me_– _from between my breasts to my earlobe– _What is it with the licking!. _He hissed into my ear, "Your first lesson will be much more painful because of this disrespect, Sookie. Heel to me now or beware the consequences."

He released my throat but grabbed me instead by the hair and kissed my roughly on the lips, which paralyzed me with fear. His other hand traveled down my body to hold me gruffly between my thighs – _Oh dear_ _God, no. Please, please, no_. When his cold lips released mine I could see his eyes were dark, nearly black and his fangs were drawn to an alarming size. They were longer and looked more lethal than any I had ever seen. I also knew the look he wore – lust and hunger – not a good combination for me.

"Sookie, you are most lucky that I am not to feed from you," his gravelly voice uttered.

He then tossed me across the seat to the door. My head bumped into it, thankfully it was padded with black leather and I didn't cut myself. _Don't bleed, Sookie. Don't bleed!_

"And as for your rescuers – your friends and brother hold no sway. Your shifter boss has no pack and is no match for the Queen of Louisiana. And your Sheriff," he hissed, "is under the control of the Queen."

"Eric knew about this?" I stammered, and another traitorous cry escaped me – damn them! "Eric is giving me over to you?"

"No, but that isn't the point, my pet. Eric is under our domain; he cannot intercede. And he will be informed of your new ownership this evening. He merely wasn't a part of our plan as we thought Bill much more appropriate to play the part of a southern suitor to the virgin telepath."

He laughed then.

_This must be the worst car ride in history_, I thought to myself. _Betrayal, kidnapping, impending torture. What else could happen?_

EPOV

Tedium. _My nights have become tedious._ The same grating music pounded in my club. The same pathetic vermin scampered about. 1,000 years of existence and I was endangered by boredom.

_I wonder what Sookie is doing tonight?_ _A visit may need to be paid, and soon. I know her resistance wears thin._ _Why a mere mortal girl plagues my mind is beyond my grasp. She is indeed more trouble than she is worth, but I want her._

I sighed in frustration.

_It would be much better to forget her, or drain her and be done with this headache once and for all. But, admittedly, I enjoy the distraction. I hadn't wanted one like this since Pam, and even then it was a different draw._

Irritated again by my ambivalence, I stood quickly from the desk and walked from the office. _Time to amuse the masses – pathetic though they are._

Once in the bar I surveyed the crowd. The smell of lust, desperation, sweat and blood was once intoxicating, but now grating. _It has become too easy_.

It was no longer a hunt and these were no longer prey. The thrill of tracking, stalking and the ambush were gone. Like fowl lined up to be stunned and butchered – these were stunned by their own foolish need to brush up to the dark, the dangerous, and flirt with death. Predictable.

And the fascination since the revelation, the thrill of places like Fangtasia, turned a human meal into the refrigerated meat counter at their markets - prepackaged, preselected, sterile presentations of dinner. Deplorable. _Where is the enjoyment in this_?

I took my seat in my chair, slouching down and eyeing the night's deli counter selections. _Maybe I'll take two blondes tonight – get the telepath out of my system._

Two young yellow-haired specimens were on the floor before me, dancing to get my attention. The shorter petite one was gyrating to the music while the tall and leggy blonde next to her was whispering to her friend. _Whispers are ineffectual in a room full of vampires, girls_. I smirked at her observations – gorgeous, need, sexy, I wonder, want, sex, bite, take me, blah blah blah.

I stood up quickly, delivered the obligatory startle and stare, and beckoned the two girls to my side. They scurried toward me quickly, hearts racing and arousal seeping. Deli counter.

"Follow me, lovelies."

They giggled and chattered and scampered to keep up with me as we headed toward my office. Once inside I took my position on the couch and instructed the taller one to kneel before me. I could sense her excitement and nervousness, no fear. Unsatisfying.

"Take me in your mouth." She did not hesitate, and undid the button and zipper of my jeans, then pulled my length out and went to work using her skillful mouth and hands. _She will do, for now._

"You," I pointed to the curvy one who was ogling the sight before her with heady waves of arousal rolling off of her body, "come here."

She sat beside me, practically quivering with anticipation and a hint of fear. I grabbed her by the back of her head and drew her across my chest and into a domineering kiss. Her body was limp with desire, overcome. So easy.

I moved my free hand down her body – not Sookie's but still soft – and up her thighs to her center. No fabric hindered access, so I quickly went to work on her apex until I could feel her teetering on the edge of release, and then quickly added a long finger inside of her without pausing the assault on her mouth. Her entire body began to quake and I knew her orgasm was upon her, so I quickly moved her head to the side to drink from her neck. The peak of pleasure always made the blood taste better.

She tasted adequate – no pharmaceuticals and limited alcohol – though I could smell four other vampires on her. Only one was recent, but a mere shower or a couple weeks does not diminish the imprint that we leave.

I took my fill and left my fang marks to seep blood. _I may take from her again once I'm done with her friend, _I thought to myself_. _I pushed her to my side where she melted into the couch panting and turned my attention to the tall one between my legs. _At the rate she is going this is going to take all night._

As I started to lift her up to my lap, my cell phone began to vibrate in my pocket, so I settled her back down to the floor to take the call. The girl stopped her work for a moment, which caused me to growl at her, "Did I say that you were finished?"

As she settled back to her task, I flipped my phone open. "Northman."

"Eric," the Queen's shrill voice echoed loudly through the phone and into my office.

"Your Majesty. How may I be of service this evening?"

I groaned silently to myself.

"Be here tomorrow by midnight. Bill Compton will be interrogated and judged and as his Sheriff you are to be present for the proceedings and his punishment."

"Gladly. May I inquire as to his crime?" I asked as politely as I could.

Instead of an answer, the Queen laughed, but there was much anger in her voice. "Bill failed his assignment of procuring a human for my use. I understand that you, too, are familiar with this human, Ms. Stackhouse, and have also interfered with my errand."

"I am familiar with the girl, yet I knew nothing of your intent to claim her for yourself. Her skills are quite useful, but I had no other intentions," I calmly explained to my petulant Queen.

"Well, no bother. She has been taken and will be delivered to me shortly. You will be here tomorrow as a witness to Bill's punishment, which will be final. And make no mistake that the girl is mine."

The Queen hung up – something that I would not stand from any other. The night's irritation morphed into anger. The Queen was wearing my patience thin. I am much older, much stronger than she and was not pleased that she has given an order to my subordinate without my knowledge. And I was not pleased that my plans for Sookie had been subverted.

_However, this may be for the best. My interest in the girl is a nuisance._

This development simplified matters. I couldn't intervene without endangering my own position or life, which I would never do. And, considering Sophie Ann and Andre's brutality, it would be unlikely that Sookie would even survive for long. It was done then.

_I would kill Bill myself tomorrow if I could. Despite my own ambivalence, I cannot deny that the fate that awaits Sookie is most unfortunate. In all my centuries I have not seen such a combination of innocence and bravery as she. And that contradiction will be degraded and destroyed quickly in the hands of the Queen. _

A growl escaped my lips and the two girls jumped in fear.

"Did I ask you to stop?" I growled again. "Do you need instructions for so simple a task?" My anger at the situation – more specifically, my anger that I cared about the situation – kindled the darkness inside. I wanted to fight, but would settle for having to fuck.

I barked at them to get to work and sank back into the couch, irritated by my disobedient thoughts of Sookie.

Suddenly a bolt of fear and pain shot through my body. Its intensity was staggering and I knew it was Sookie. The bitch Queen had made her call before Sookie was captured to preempt my intervention. She must know that the girl has my blood in her system.

And then I felt Sookie's call for me. The urge to search her out, respond to the call for help, reclaim what was nearly mine was overpowering. And I could do nothing. A roar erupted from my chest, startling the two girls who began to scramble away from me, which only enticed the darker side that was throbbing for release. I stood, removed my clothes and descended upon them before they could release the screams contemplated by their throats. _They will be lucky to survive tonight._

A/N: Thank you to TeamJane for reviewing, editing and providing guidance. Please push the button below and review, especially if you are interested in finding out what happens next!

15


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**A BIG thank you to everyone who's reading and reviewing, and if you haven't yet, please click the review button below. Reviews are great motivation for the next posting! **

**A note of caution, there are some tough scenes in this chapter (slash), so please be forewarned. **

**And a huge thank you to my beta, Southernlady23, who is amazing and made this so much better. **

_Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series, True Blood and all characters from it are owned by Charlaine Harris. No copyright infringement is intended._

Chapter 2

**SPOV**

I decided to spend the rest of the ride in silence, clinging as closely to my side of the car as I could. I may not be the sharpest utensil in the drawer, but I knew when to keep quiet. I pursed my lips together and tried to keep calm, as I heard Andre resume his flippin' humming again.

I had figured - by the interstate signs - that we were heading to New Orleans, which seemed to fit with a visit to the Queen's residence. Where else would a Queen live in Louisiana? I was sifting through the many revelations provided by Andre – Bill, Hadley, my new pet status – and analyzing each one. Though heartbroken, I decided it was best to put those thoughts away and focus on my immediate survival plan. Considering the near-draining and near-rape at the hands of the evil teenager next to me, I had enough sense to know I was in a life or death situation. I had to put the drama, the tears, and the Kleenex on the shelf until it was safe to take them down. All good, Southern women have that talent, and I was no exception.

Before long, we were in the heart of New Orleans where I had only visited a time or two, since my Gran firmly believed New Orleans was the devil's playground. Considering this was Andre's home, I decided she may have indeed been correct. I chanced a glance at the radio in the car and saw it was just after 2 a.m. – too long in this darn car and too long until dawn.

As I looked out the car window, I was surprised to see people roaming the streets at such a late hour. To my far right, my gaze was captivated by a large church with the most beautiful steeples I had ever seen. The front of the church was lit up and it looked like a beacon to all of the sin-soaked revelers stumbling home or to the next bar down below. I shook my head; they were all ignoring its signal.

The church quickly fell from view and I noted the street we started down had beautiful ornate row houses sandwiched together. Most were shops, restaurants, or bars, but some looked like homes. A beautiful, pink building stood out amidst the others, decorated with black shutters and a rod iron balcony on the second floor. Forgetting my predicament for a second, I thought to myself it must be quite a location during the infamous Mardi Gras.

We finally pulled through a set of imposing gates in the middle of one of the buildings, which led us through a dark tunnel and into a beautiful courtyard. As we pulled around a small fountain in the center of the narrow circular drive, I couldn't help but admire the beautiful plants and flowers which filled the courtyard in front of an elaborate mansion that lit up the night.

If only my ordeal with Andre hadn't stolen my breath away, I would have been awestruck and gawking at the architectural beauty before me. The building was simply breathtaking. The mansion – lit up so fiercely it nearly glowed in the night. It was white with beautiful columns aligning the porches on the first and second floors. The second story balcony had an intricate, lattice work iron railing – a dainty accessory for such a glorious building. I was struck by how out of place the mansion seemed. It clearly should rest on several acres, but here it was hidden behind rows of shops and restaurants.

We rounded the drive slowly and stopped in front of the steps where three more secret service vamps were posted. I chuckled at their 'Men in Black' suits complete with secret service earpieces, and then quickly reminded myself of the survival plan. Before I knew what was happening, Andre's door was opening and I was being dragged again – this time out of the car – and hauled up the steps. I was tired, parched, and my feet were killing me. _I will wear flats or sneakers from here on out, because you never know when someone is going to try to kidnap or murder you, _I told myself_._

The entrance looked like a cross between a museum and a fancy hotel lobby. As Andre whisked me up a set of stairs, I only had a second to glance at the gold fixtures and chandeliers around me and at a gleaming marble floor. At the top landing, I tried to halt, pushing on Andre and planting my feet until he turned around with an amused smirk on his face.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Come now, we don't want you late for your appointment with the Queen."

"Wait. You forget I'm human. I need a ladies room and I'd like a glass of water. Now." I topped my demands by placing my hand at my waist impatiently, and wondered where I got my gumption from.

Andre's grin turned into a broad smile. "I may tire of this from you, but I must admit your fierceness was underestimated." Without another word, he pivoted, and took us down a hallway and into a brightly lit sitting room. It was god-awful gaudy with an elaborately painted, vaulted ceiling inlaid with gold which I surmised was probably real. The too-fancy furniture was trimmed with gold, too, and nothing looked suitable to sit on. It reminded me of that awful penthouse scene in the Devil's Advocate, the movie starring Keanu Reeves, and Al Pacino as the devil. The devil would choose this decorator.

"I'll wait here; the bathroom is through those doors. Don't dally or I will be in to assist you."

Of course his statement was delivered with a suggestive leer_. I wonder how long constitutes dallying in Andre's mind?_

I scurried into the bathroom, which was bigger than my bedroom at home, and made quick work of the toilet and went to the sink and vanity. There were no glasses to be found, so I made like a kid and sipped water from the tap. My burning throat was grateful, and after I had my fill, I looked in the mirror and assessed the damage. I was a mess. My hair was flying every which way, my dress was crumpled and smudged, my mascara had run, and I had scrapes on the heels of my feet to match my destroyed shoes. I took my hair down, washed my face with a hand towel, and took the time for another drink, since I didn't know when they'd let me have another one.

I emerged from the bathroom to find Andre on one of the loveseats, leaning over his cell phone like a typical teenager, and typing quickly on the keypad. Surely, if anyone made the mistake of thinking him a harmless teen, it'd be a dangerous miscalculation on their part.

"Feeling better, pet?"

"Yes, thank you, and I'm not a pet."

He ignored me and used his vampire speed to descend upon me, leading me on by my upper arm. We headed in the opposite direction, past more elaborate rooms and fancy decorations. We stopped at the very end of the hall where Andre knocked and then moved us inside a large bedroom.

My efforts to take in the over-the-top décor were overpowered by the spectacle taking place on the huge four poster bed centered in the room. I was shocked at what I was seeing, and though I must confess I've never been super innocent, as I've been listening to the sexy thoughts and fantasies of the grownups around me since I was little, I felt my mouth fall slightly agape. Sure, I'd seen a lot of things in people's minds, as a matter of fact, before my blocking was perfected, I had played spectator to men and women recollecting their fantasies, trysts, and lovemaking sessions in great detail. Lafayette, in particular, had introduced me to a number of things I didn't know were even possible. And having recently begun my first sexual relationship, I had my own scenes and experiences to add to this catalogue. But all the knowledge I possessed didn't matter one bit as I stood there - still as a statue - unprepared for the scene before me.

In the bed was a mass of female limbs, tangled together like a pretzel. I recognized my cousin instantly, her blonde hair and round curves on display, though I'd never seen so much of her. Her hair was loose and tousled, her head thrown back to expose her neck and highlight her round face and sweet dimples. She was leaning back on her palms, thrusting out her breasts, facing another woman. Their legs were clasped around each other, like one of those paper chains I used to make in preschool. As my initial shock wore off, I was able to study their features and saw that Hadley was literally intertwined with a beautiful redhead, who was pure perfection. She looked like a 40s pinup girl, with her red hair perfectly coifed and done in an elaborate configuration which still managed to look natural as it bounced on her shoulders and back. Her flawless skin was an alabaster white, and resembled a marble statue – deeply contrasted by Hadley's sun kissed skin.

Also watching the spectacle were two of the biggest, ugliest vampires standing against the wall, hands clasped in front of them in identical poses. They watched the Queen and Hadley with no expression on their faces whatsoever, as if this was a regular occurrence. Maybe it was, but I wasn't sure how someone ever got used to having an audience as they experienced something so personal.

I do not like women in that way, but the sight in front of me was mesmerizing. The two women were grinding on each other, legs intertwined, their girl parts lined up to benefit from the sensual writhing. It was both beautiful and shocking. The redhead, whom I assumed was the Queen, was fondling Hadley's breast while licking and nuzzling her neck, completely ignoring our presence. I watched in still silence as the vampiress sped up the pace of their coupling and descended upon Hadley's neck, her fangs extended and gleaming in the room's soft light. The scream of ecstasy my cousin emitted jolted me from my voyeuristic staring bout, and I turned my attention to the carpet I stood on.

Even as I looked downward, I could still hear the slapping sounds their bodies made, and I tried my best to drown out the sounds and the knowledge of what I was witnessing, by studying the pattern of the carpet with great focus. I brought my shields up and concentrated on the beige and very cushy carpet, which had a dark brown fleur-de-lis image woven into its surface, striving to ignore the soft murmuring lover's caresses, moans, and whimpers filling the room.

"You started without us." I jumped at the sound of Andre's grating voice behind me.

"Don't fret, my dear, there is plenty more to eat," replied the Queen.

I stole a quick breath of air for courage and raised my gaze back up to the Queen. Hadley was now piled up in a heap of jellied limbs, but the look on her face was of satisfaction – not fear. It made me feel slightly ill. Hadley's head was resting on the Queen's lap, who was petting her hair gently, an unabashedly shameless look gracing her ageless face. The sheets and Hadley's head covered most of the Queen's bottom half, save the one flawless leg which stretched out from beneath the covers, but the vampiress was still bare on top and clearly immodest. Her breasts were just as perfect as the rest of her. She smiled at me and thankfully clicked her fangs back in.

"Sookie, my dear. We finally meet. Come," the Queen said while holding her hand out to me, expecting me to bound up to her after such a lurid display. Her voice was as smooth as summer cherries, reeking of sophistication and nobility.

When I didn't respond, her face hardened quickly – the ferocity there, combined with her beauty, was terrifying. But still, I didn't move. She narrowed her eyes on me and I could feel the influence she was beaming at me.

"Sookie, come to me now."

"I'm sorry, Y_our Highness_, but glamour doesn't work on me."

Her glare intensified and narrowed on me as if she were about to pounce, but instead her face relaxed into a warm grin that didn't reach her eyes. "Well, well. Even though you share the same blood, I see you are so very different from your docile cousin." As the queen uttered the words, Hadley's eyelids fluttered open for a moment, only to glance at her lover's face with a smile, and then she quickly drifted back to sleep. "I will only warn you once about that temper of yours. You are mine and any disobedience is punishable."

I thought about begging, pleading, stomping my foot, threatening and hollering for her to release me, but her steely gaze told me to hold my tongue. Resolved to my fate, I asked, "Where's Bill? Can I see him?" Even though he'd betrayed me I couldn't help wonder about him.

"You will see him tomorrow – and witness his punishment with your own eyes. He will not help you, silly fool. You are mine."

The Queen's eyes shifted their intense gaze from me to Andre, who still held me tightly by the arm. Her eyes softened and she smiled a genuine smile. "Child, well done. And do not think I have forgotten your prize."

Andre released me and moved to the bed. He leaned over and kissed the pin-up vampiress thoroughly. The combination of their steamy kiss, her calling him her child, Hadley splayed out between the two of them, and the two WWF wrestler vamps watching from the far wall, was just too much for me. I returned my eyes to tracing the carpet patterns below.

I jolted up in alarm as Andre moved back in front of me and locked my jaw to reign in the whimper I felt in my throat. His eyes were trained on me in a glare filled with hunger and lust. He moved my hair back from my neck and I was certain I would feel his fangs any moment, until I heard the Queen's melodic voice coming from the bed.

"No. She'll be yours tomorrow. Tonight, I get the first taste."

Andre growled into my neck but stepped back. I was yanked forward with such strength, that I stumbled, but he had me in hand and tossed me to the side of the bed.

I wouldn't say I was panicking at that point, but my fight or flight reflex was in full effect. I glanced around the room, but knew there was no hope for me. There were four vampires in the room staring me down, and my harlot of a cousin – wiped out from her vampire induced orgasm – wasn't going to be of any help.

I tried to calm myself as I reasoned all she wanted was a taste of my blood, and that wasn't so bad, was it? I mean, I was more than used to vampire bites and I secretly enjoyed feeding Bill. But that was something intimate I shared with someone who I thought loved and cared for me, and I shared no such feelings for the vampires presently in the room. Feeding a vampire whom I was not familiar with, felt both too personal and too much like sex. But what was I to do? Should I try to reason with them now? Would they listen? Her features had softened, and I thought it was worth a try.

"Ma'am, I would be happy to work for you and use my telepathy. I do not mind travelling to New Orleans for any projects you may have. But I have no interest in this. Surely there are other, more willing, more available girls who would jump at the chance to be here with you and Andre. Please, consider another option. You don't have to do this."

I'd like to say that my clever reasoning and thoughtful compromise was a success, and I saw the proverbial light bulb go off above her head. But that couldn't be further from the truth. Just like I surmised earlier, she didn't even bother to give me a response. I struggled momentarily as Andre pushed me onto the bed, all stretched out in front of her – but I knew it was all in vain. My fighting didn't seem to faze them and it hurt me more, so I stilled, looking up into the Queen's harsh gaze. I didn't feel so much like a pet at that moment, but more like a steak sandwich, or the crawfish before it's thrown in the pot. She wasn't beautiful anymore – from this angle, I could see all of the cruelty behind her Hollywood face, and it outshone Andre's darkness. My monster meter told me she would love every second of my pain and fear.

Andre held me down and gave me the same hungry man look. The Queen grabbed my hand and traced it with her fingertips, bringing it to rest on her cheek as she smelled my wrist. Ew. I had a sudden urge to grab her perfect red hair and yank or tear out the dangly diamond earrings shining in her ears, but common sense told me that would make things worse, so I waited.

My memories flashed quickly to the zap I had given Maryanne in my living room. I thought to myself if only I could summon that white buzzing power again I could make a break for it. I closed my eyes and focused all of my fear and anger to recreate it, but was met with nothing. I then turned my attention to my hands and summoned the light to my fingertips, concentrating on my free hand on the bed – nothing again. Of course my superpowers didn't work when I needed them – leave it to me to prove the validity of Murphy's law of supernatural catastrophes.

After finishing her whiff of me and rubbing her smooth, cool cheek against my palm, the Queen clicked out her fangs. I startled at the sound and the dark promise they meant for me, but Andre held me down even firmer with a hand on my waist and my neck.

The Queen licked my wrist, up to my fingertips, and descended so quickly on my wrist, I nearly screamed. Her fangs pierced me deeply and she began to drink from me. It hurt tremendously and was nothing like being with Bill. My mind wandered to the many thoughts of women I'd heard over time, going through the extreme discomfort of making love without being ready, and the pain it caused them as a consequence of selfish or sloppy lovers. I hadn't felt it firsthand until now. She didn't care that it hurt; and hurt it did.

A lone drop of blood escaped her mouth and rolled slowly down my arm, following the pull of gravity and the curve of my forearm, past the crook of my elbow, and continued down the inside of my bicep. I watched it roll, trying to focus on anything but the bitch-Queen sucking on me. The focus helped me bundle away my panic and fear, which I neatly folded and packed away, all nice and tidy, to unpack at a later time.

Thankfully, she finished before I felt woozy, and licked up the errant blood on my arm that had tried to escape her. My vision blurred as Andre moved between us and finished up what she couldn't reach. I set my jaw and waited.

The Queen purred in my ear, "You are delectable, Sookie. Even better than your cousin."

Andre's head shot up at that and he moved slightly over me.

"Now, now. A promise is a promise, my love. She will be yours tomorrow night."

I was still stunned and watched the two of them above me, kissing again, and Andre's hand snaked through the sheets and up the Queen's thigh. Witnessing their intimacy while Hadley and I were still splayed on the bed like a human afghan was disturbing. I closed my eyes and tried to will my fear and hopelessness away. This time I focused on recipes, cataloging them in my head – appetizers, soups, breads, side dishes, casseroles, main dishes, and desserts. I started alphabetically.

Only a few minutes passed and I was whisked away, bridal style, in arms too big to be Andre's. I cracked open my eyes to see one of the WWF guards carrying me, his impassive gaze set ahead. Glancing back, I could see Andre was now in bed with the Queen and Hadley. I closed my eyes tightly this time, like a four year old wishing away a bad dream. I didn't want to see it, and didn't want to contemplate I could be joining them soon.

So, I went back to my recipes, cataloging my favorites and my Gran's family specialties by type. I was vaguely aware of being taken down or up some steps. I heard a door opening and just as I was about to open my eyes, I felt myself being deposited on another bed. Before I could shout any protests, I heard a door click.

When I dared to open my eyes again, I was alone in a lighted room. _Thank Heavens! _I thought, as I realized I was set on top of a beautiful taupe colored, velvet bedspread. I glanced quickly around to make sure I was alone, and it looked as if I was in an expensive hotel suite. The furniture, which consisted of a big armoire, a writing desk, and other odds and end tables, was a deep and glossy mahogany color. The walls were papered in rich beige with beautiful print work, I believe called toile, and the drapes matched the wallpaper in the same beautiful pattern. Just as I was about to chastise myself for studying the décor in my present predicament, my survival skills kicked in.

_Wait, drapes!_ I looked at the drapes and noticed there was light streaming through the sheer fabric! My mind was in a whirlwind, contemplating the possibilities. _Is it morning already? Did they put me in a room with window access to the outside? Am I on the ground floor? If not, how far up can I be?_ Hope bubbled up inside me and I leapt off the bed and to the window.

I threw back the sheer panels, thinking to throw open the window. Even if I had to jump from a second or third story, I would gladly suffer through two broken legs to get away from the Queen and Andre. My momentary hope died a quick and painful death. There wasn't a window behind the panels, but a series of flat fluorescent bulbs. _Fiddlesticks_! It was just an illusion.

"Of all the ridiculous, cruel things!" I knew I was talking to myself, but the faux window was a combination of bad joke and cruel taunt, which sent me over the edge. I started laughing uncontrollably. All of the carefully packed bags stuffed full of pain, fear, and heartbreak came bursting open. I managed to get back to the bed where my inappropriate laughter turned to tears.

_What will become of me now_? The lone thought bounced in my head like a bee trapped in a jar until I somehow managed to drift off to sleep.

**EPOV**

"Pam." I called for my child, not loudly, because it was unnecessary. I knew she could hear me. I learned centuries ago that authority doesn't come from a voice's decibel level.

She waltzed in, taking in the sight of the two girls splayed out – one on the floor and the other on the couch – naked, sweaty, and spent. She mocked surprise, but I knew she had heard every minute of the last several hours.

"Please take these two ladies. Clean them up, give them your blood, and get them home." 

"Master," she replied, "I do not understand why you do not give them your blood. If my hearing hasn't failed, this is your doing and with all that feeding and fucking, surely you can spare a few drops."

"Pamela, you know I do not share my blood. Now get these two out of here," I replied.

My child, however, felt compelled to test my patience and quipped back. "I thought that policy might be changing, Master, as you shared your blood with the little telepath."

The teasing was ill timed and I tried to reign in the dark anger that hadn't been slaked by these two humans, but just briefly calmed.

"Pamela, do not push me tonight." Though I rarely do it, I snapped the maker bond in admonition and sent her an impulse filled with my displeasure, dominance, and irritation. Her response was immediate – the haughty look and stance disappeared.

"I am going to New Orleans tomorrow night. I leave the club in your care. I may be away for several days." I then filled her in on the details about the Queen's call, Bill's assignment and impending judgment, and Sookie's capture. Her expression took an odd shade of some unknown preoccupation. Was it concern? I pondered if my child, too, was overly fond of Sookie.

"Eric, what will you do? What are the options? If Sookie–" I cut her off there with a hand gesture.

"It is out of our hands, as they say, Pamela. Do not question me further." I uttered the words, knew they were sound, but was puzzled by the incongruence between them and how I felt.

One of the girls mumbled something then and the other rustled on the couch. "Master, what injuries must I deal with? I'll take care of them immediately."

"No real injuries, just fatigue," I replied. "That one," pointing to the blonde on the floor, "passed out and the other is merely sleeping. Please heal the bite wounds."

She picked up the one on the floor and led the other stumbling girl out the door. My irritation rose again. I should be satisfied at this point, after five hours of feeding and fucking, but the anger was escalating again quickly. The grim reality awaiting Sookie weighed on me for reasons unknown. Outside of my preemption – for I had no doubt she would have been mine, and soon – my ire rose not only out of my obstructed possession, but I felt it rooted in something foreign to me. No one as unique as this girl should be subjugated by such deviants as I knew Sophie Ann and her children to be – no one. And yet, I knew it was not my affair. After all, I had not survived this long by interfering on behalf of humans. I began to attempt to shut her image from my mind, but couldn't forget the intricate web of emotions Sookie had spun all night. I had felt her panic, fear, horror, disgust, and recently a wave of hopeless dread which was so uncharacteristic of her. It seemed the breaking had begun. For the first time in centuries, I felt a tiny pulse of emotion as I tried to bury the memory of how she'd called out for me, and I left her to her fate.

I required distraction from these troubling thoughts and there were still three hours left until dawn, so I halted my child at the door. "Pam, send in another blonde."

**A/N: Please be kind and click the review button. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Casting: If you are interested in who I would cast for new and old characters, please visit this page: http: / jessbelle03 (dot) blogspot (dot) com

_Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series, True Blood and all characters from it are owned by Charlaine Harris. No copyright infringement is intended._

**SPOV**

I awoke the next morning with a thudding headache, the kind I referred to as a crying headache - when you've cried so hard your skull seems to be injured. I was aching and disoriented, but not enough to give me even a moment of ignorance about my predicament. I had no idea how long I had been sleeping; the faux light filtering through the drapes made it impossible to judge what time it was.

I rose from the bed and took care of morning matters in the adjoining bathroom. When I reentered the bedroom, my cousin was a perched on the side of the bed. She turned at hearing me – her baby blues, dimples, and bright smile flashing – and erupted from the bed to embrace me. I froze in place while she hugged me and squealed in delight. _Heaven help me._

"Sookie! Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you're here! I missed you so much. We are going to have so much fun together."

She stepped back and flashed me her carefree smile again. I couldn't believe how much she'd changed as she gave me her best rendition of a head cheerleader's smile and pep. Where was the troubled and broody teenager who'd caused me and Gran so much heartache?

Her attire – or lack thereof – was even more disturbing, as I finally blinked and was able to study her. _Must I see my kin nearly naked all of the time? _She was wearing a see-thru white silk concoction, which clung to her skin and left nothing to the imagination. It was beautiful though, an elegant blend of silk and lace and floor length, but it looked an awful lot like lingerie worn on your wedding night. She had skyscraper heels on to boot.

"Hadley," I squeaked out. "What are you doing here?"

My surprise was fast turning to anger – red hot anger. Andre said my cousin told the evil bitch Queen and him about me. Hadley. Freakin' Hadley.

"Oh, Sookie. I thought we could have lunch and get ready for tonight together. I brought you an outfit and everything. Look, it matches mine!" She actually squealed again and handed me a fancy shopping bag. "It's only four o'clock so we have a few hours before we need to be ready for the Queen. This will be just like a sleepover!"

She reached for another hug again, but I pushed back from her and made for the other side of the room, which seemed better than throttling her.

"Kidnapping, assault, forced to feed the Devil and his bitch Queen – Hadley, this is hardly sleepaway camp. Why are you here? What have you told them about me? For heaven's sake, what have you done?"

Hadley stood still, staring at me, as if my words weren't fitting together in her head.

"But I thought you would be happy here with me. We get to live in a mansion and have beautiful clothes and jewelry. We don't have to work or even pick up around here. It's like a vacation. All you have to do is make mistress and Andre happy."

She looked at me - doe-eyed and clueless - like a big, confused child.

I tried to hold back my irritation and managed to ask, "Were you forced to come here? Have they hurt you? What did you tell them about my disability?"

"I came here for the Queen. These beautiful vamps picked me and a few friends up in a bar down here and offered us $500 to be donors. And I just jumped at the chance; you know how good bites can feel. Well, when I got here, I was given to Sophie Ann and Andre – they are just so sexy – and she told me I tasted different and would be hers. Isn't it nice to be one of theirs, you know, belong to a vamp? I just love it, and I'm mostly just with Sophie Ann now."

I was literally stuck dumb by all the idiocy in the room. I knew my cousin was no Einstein, but now I saw she was clearly dumber than a rock.

"How on earth can you like this existence, Hadley? You are boasting about being owned and you are wagging on about it like you're a pet Chihuahua. What on earth is going through your mind to stay and even enjoy this bull crap?"

"Sookie, it's not like that. It's fun and I don't have to do anything, just feed the Queen and enjoy my time with her. She doesn't even share me all that much."

"What! She shares you?" I was so flustered my shields waivered for a moment and I stumbled into Hadley's head like a sloppy drunk.

_Why is she so angry? And why does she keep yelling? I like it here and I like the vamp sex. I hated working – waitressing, working the cash register at Kroger's grocery. Just yuck! I don't see what's the big deal, and I don't get shared too much. I don't. Please don't tell me she's still all high and mighty? I thought she liked being with vamps – at least Bill said she did_

Her mind seemed to catch on the "sharing much" notion like a fish snagged on a hook and a series of scenes and pictures began to play through Hadley's head and, by proxy, mine.

The first was a series of flashes of the queen's face and from the angle Hadley was clearly kneeling before her. The Queen's eyes were fixed on hers and she commanded my dim-witted cousin to pleasure Thomas, whoever he was, and for the first time, I could feel the pull and push of the glamour secondhand. I then saw flashes of walking across a room filled with vampires and kneeling before a sneering dark-haired man with an entourage behind him. The next pictures were quick, yet grainy – a belt, zipper, and then the quick views of Hadley pleasing him with her mouth to the growls of the dozens surrounding them.

I couldn't break away as her mental images snapped quickly to a hallway where Hadley was walking behind Andre who stopped at a door and knocked quietly. The door swung open to reveal a tall, thin vampire with a beard and moustache. Andre's voice echoed, "Compliments of the Queen. Try not to drain her."

Like a rollercoaster ride with terrifying plunge after plunge down steep tracks, she began to drag me again to another scene. This one began with a glimpse of her hands bound in rope and shifted to Sophie Anne and another unknown vampire behind her—.

"Stop. Just stop!" I wrapped my arms around myself protectively, a nervous response to the degradation I'd just felt, and made my way over to the armchair next to the gosh darn fake window. I had repacked my bags with my all of my fear and needed to find room for the disgust at what I'd just glimpsed in Hadley's head.

I needed a moment to compose myself and rested my head in my hands_._ When I felt like I could speak to her again, without an urgent need to slap her silly, I sat back up and fixed my serious stare back at my ridiculous cousin.

"How exactly did I come to be here? What did you tell them about me?"

Hadley shifted nervously – ah, finally figuring out she'd messed up – and cleared her throat.

"The Queen likes to be entertained, so I tell her stories. I told her some of the best ones about you and your quirk, like when you found all the Christmas presents Gran hid by reading her mind. Or when you asked your third grade teacher why she was thinking of the principal, Mr. Leroy, naked." That brought Hadley to giggles.

The combination of the confession of betrayal and complete lack of understanding of what she had done was infuriating. I was madder than a hornet.

"You're something else, Hadley! I can't even speak to you right now or I'm going to say something hurtful." I got up abruptly and made for the bathroom again. "I'm going to take a shower."

Once inside the bathroom I put the lid down on the toilet so I could sit and collect my thoughts. Knowing that I ended up in this mess because of family made it a bit worse. I knew better than to sulk, so I got undressed and stepped into the shower to get all the grim and bad vampire mojo off me. The shower was super fancy and if only I weren't a kidnap victim I would have enjoyed it immensely.

When I got out of the shower, I dressed again in my sorry-looking lavender dress. I wasn't about to mosy around the room in a towel with Andre lurking.

When I emerged from the steamy bathroom Hadley was gone, but a tray of food and the fancy shopping bag were left on the bed. I forced myself to eat everything on the tray – a sandwich and salad – and peeked into the shopping bag. I wasn't positive, but it looked like a duplicate of Hadley's wedding lingerie and high heels. _Sweet Shepherd of Judea_! If they thought I was wearing this, they had another thing coming.

I finished my food and turned on the TV to distract myself. When I clicked on a news station, my heart jumped momentarily. Maybe folks were looking for me; maybe a Sookie alert had been issued? I could imagine the caption on the screen: Bon Temps waitress abducted from Shreveport restaurant. And the anchor would say they had narrowed down the kidnap victim's location to a New Orleans mansion and would deploy the SWAT team soon. But sadly, the anchors were talking about the deficit, an oil spill, and a car accident on I-49.

I spent the next several hours engaged in a combination of activities: trying to get out the door, picking the door lock, breaking the door down, looking for another way out – realizing vents are much smaller in real life than in movies – and finally resorting to channel surfing and fuming.

I was startled when I heard the lock on the door click, and the door begin to open. I hoped for a second it was Hadley, but no, the evil teenager was back_. Must be after sunset already_, I thought.

"Pet," was all Andre said to me as he came in and shut the door again.

"I am not your pet," I replied, my temper bubbling up again.

Instead of replying, Andre scoured my body – studying me from my head to my toes – and I instinctively scooted off the bed and moved to the other side of the room. The hairs on my arms stood on end, in response to the look on his face. He was furious and glowering at me.

"You're not dressed."

Before I could blink, he was in front of me, scowling down with pure malice in his gaze. I froze.

"Your clothing for tonight's festivities was delivered hours ago, yet you refuse to wear it. You have tried my patience for the last time, pet. Tonight, you will obey me."

"I will not wear such inappropriate lingerie around you or anyone else. I am not a pet, and I am not a Barbie doll! If you want me dressed, you can find me something else to wear." In retrospect, I saw my overconfidence and mouth had clearly put me on the intellect level with Hadley and Jason.

I didn't even know what was happening as Andre used his vampire speed to grab my dress and rip it straight off me. The pulverized purple chiffon floated to the floor in tatters, and I stood there in my strapless bra and panties shocked and confused by the speed at which I'd been disrobed.

When I finally got my wits about me, I tried to cover myself and scoot away, but Andre's hands were on me – one at the back of my head and the other on my jaw – tilting my head to meet his cold stare.

"You will dress in what I provided for you, or I will take you out to the den of vampires outside naked. Are my instructions clear, _pet_?"

I nodded and cursed at the tear that snuck out the corner of my eye, which he of course licked. As soon as he released me, I grabbed the shopping bag and dashed for the bathroom. I dressed quickly in the beautiful, yet revealing white lace and silk number, put on the matching underwear and slipped on the high heels. I reentered the bedroom quickly – knowing I was on thin ice with Mr. Lucifer.

I instantly felt dirty as he inspected every inch of me. The lingerie was nearly see-thru. Without another word, he turned and led me out of the room and down a long hallway. He smiled as I followed without hesitation.

**EPOV**

I landed without a sound just outside of Sophie Anne's sunroom and made my way towards the Queen's throne room. My own anger had been exacerbated by the feel of Sookie's fear and embarrassment over the past day. My response to the situation was perplexing. I would never risk my own station or safety for a human, and my entire 1,000 years attested to that fact, yet I wanted to rip the Queen limb from limb for stealing Sookie.

I willed the troublesome thoughts away and entered the Queen's antechamber, a salon of sorts, filled with vampires and vermin. The human donors were plentiful and scattered throughout the room. I spotted several of my fellow sheriffs in the corner and joined them.

"Northman, good to see you," spoke Moses Ballance, Sheriff of Area Four. As head of my neighboring territory of Monroe, Moses and I had a satisfactory working relationship.

"Moses, good to see you." I nodded to the other two sheriffs present, Stone Graves, Sheriff of Area One, New Orleans, and Theos Gautreaux, Sheriff of Area Two, Lafayette. "I take it we are all here on the same summons."

"Indeed," replied Gautreaux. "I understand the Queen plans to engage our services in administering Bill Compton's sentence tonight."

Though I hadn't yet heard Compton's punishment would be delivered by the hands of the Queen's enforcement rank – her five sheriffs – I nodded. "Yes, I heard of the public punishment to be delivered. Compton will no doubt enjoy his time with the five of us."

"Well, that is just the opening act for the main show," responded Graves. "I heard the Queen is presenting Andre with a new pet tonight, and he will publicly bond with her. We are in for a surprising treat, I am told."

Gautreaux added, "The pet must be of some considerable quality – you know how the Queen is with her children. A blood bond would indeed require a magnificent specimen as the tie is unbreakable, no?" The sheriff's Cajun French accent faintly sounded in his speech.

I should not have been shocked at the revelation that Sookie would be bonded to Andre, and I hid my irritation easily. If I were in the Queen's position I would do the same – solidify my control by a public bonding with all of my retinue in attendance. None in the state or elsewhere would challenge their claim on the girl after tonight. I knew this would lay matters to rest, but instead of resignation, it unleashed near historic rage deep within me. I knew I would have to temper myself closely to keep the mask pulled down. I couldn't deny I had wanted her for myself and the loss I would experience at tonight's blood exchange would be a wound to my inner marauder.

The Queen's guards, Sigebert and Wybert, opened the heavy wooden throne room doors and the vampires in attendance filtered in. We immediately smelled the vampire blood in the room and the stench of silver-burned flesh. Compton was chained in a kneeling position in the center of the room, his blood marring the marble floors he rested on.

Despite his insignificance, for reasons unknown I wanted to end him.

The vampires, who were the only ones in attendance, dispersed throughout the room and the sheriffs formed a half circle behind Compton. Bill remained heaped in between us and the Queen's empty throne.

The side door opened and the Queen entered; we all bowed. Andre followed on her heels with a blonde and Sookie trailing behind him as Sigebert and Wybert took position on either side of the Queen's throne. I surveyed the rest of the room and noted nine other vampire guards had taken posts at key defensive locations and by each of the three exits. Sookie and the other human were led to the front of the throne with Andre standing guard over them, ever watchful.

My reassurance at seeing the stubborn telepath collided with the possessive anger I felt at seeing her attire. While she looked lovely and sensual in white lingerie matching the other human, it clearly marked her as a pet – something that was so beneath her. I willed the irksome thought away – she was a bloodbag, nothing more.

I watched as Sookie glowered at the other girl and then glanced around the room. She gasped when she caught sight of me and through my blood in her I felt her fill with hope. I suppressed my growl as I knew I couldn't lift a finger to aid her in any way, and the mere thought troubled me.

I watched as her gaze fell on Compton and she filled with empathy and sadness. I know my brow quirked at response to her emotions. How could she feel empathy for the being who contributed to her demise, her servitude to another? She was truly an enigma.

We made eye contact again and she unknowingly sent me her myriad emotions – fear, anger, shame, sorrow, resolve. I knew the events unfolding would be her undoing, perhaps the beginning of her breaking to the will of her new masters, and I could not intervene with any hope of success. Andre dragged her closer to him and I felt her anger surge. I smirked internally - anger would serve her better than fear - and thought, 'That's my girl.' The subconscious thought jarred me for a moment and I felt the cracks in my veneer. I surveyed my long 1,000 year existence, trying to find any equal emotion to equate with my response to the girl's dire situation, but there was none. The foreign reactions I had were unnamable to me, but care and empathy came to mind, responses wholly foreign to me.

"Tonight you are here for a dual purpose," the Queen announced. "First, you will see the administration of punishment by my sheriffs to William Compton, and second to witness the bonding of my child, Andre to his new pet." She paused to smile at Andre, who pulled Sookie into his arms on the steps of the throne.

"Compton, you are charged with insubordinance. You not only failed on your assignment, but attempted to steal my property and remove it to another monarch's domain. I have decided to forgo your final death, and instead will allow my lieutenants to exact retribution on my behalf."

Compton was motionless - a pile of silver and blood.

"Sheriffs, it is your choice of method and injury, but I do not wish for his final death. Wybert, bring out the instruments." Wybert stepped forward and opened a fair sized wooden box on the Queen's steps. "Sheriffs, if you will begin." She motioned with her hand for us to proceed.

Graves stepped out of our formation to begin. He was roughly 250 years old, a colonial settler to the Americas. Graves controlled New Orleans and the surrounding area as well as ensured the security of the Queen. I liked Graves; he was ruthless. I also had no doubt the punishment he would meet out would be brutal.

Without uttering a word, he stepped up to Compton and broke his ankles and wrists with his bare hands. Compton screamed in pain, but managed to keep his present position on his knees. Graves smiled - high on the fight – and stepped back into line.

Gautreaux then stepped up to the plate, as they say, and selected a more bloody approach – retrieving a knife from the selection in the chest. Its silver blade gleamed, but he held onto the rubberized handle, protecting his hand. He circled Compton until he made eye contact with him, tilted his head, and stabbed him in the stomach, leaving the hilt of the silver blade jutting out of Compton's body. Compton screamed, again. Gautreaux's fangs had run out and he reluctantly stepped back from him.

The blood, shouts of pain, and bloodlust of the other vampires in the room had exacerbated my own need to fight. I clenched both my jaws and fists and waited.

The Sheriff of Area Three stepped out of line next. Dean Prator, in charge of Baton Rouge and surrounding areas, slowly walked up to select an apparatus from the offers. He took position behind Compton, tilted his head back and used his choice weapon – pliers it seemed - to extract Compton's right fang. Naturally, blood and screams poured out of Compton's mouth.

Moses was the last before me, Sheriff of Area Four. He moved quickly towards Compton, clearly affected by bloodlust, and took a knife in his own possession to inflict a dozen or more wounds. They were spread throughout his limbs and torso, making a bloody mess on the marbled floor. Compton continued to moan and cry out and the smell of his mediocre blood permeated the air.

As I approached Compton, left broken and mangled, I found my anger and rage brimming over. He had entered my area under false pretenses, took something I wanted, and then proved to be the means for that creature to be subjugated horribly. I wanted to rip his throat out with my fangs and administer weeks if not months of torture. But I let my rage dance. Weapons were unnecessary, instead I lifted him up by the scruff and delivered a bone crushing blow. Compton flew back through the line of sheriffs and skidded to a halt by the back wall.

**SPOV**

I fought the urge to throw up while watching Bill beaten and stabbed. Though he had betrayed me, I couldn't stomach anyone suffering such a brutal beating.

I breathed a sigh of relief as Eric was the final sheriff to approach Bill. Instead of stabbing or removing something, he punched him so hard that Bill flew across the room. Eric then turned around and looked at me and the emotions in his eyes were fierce. Our stares remained locked until the Queen broke our link.

"Eric, resume your position," she ordered.

His eyes remained on mine for a moment longer, but then he turned to resume his position with the other sheriffs. They were an intimidating crew. Though most were shorter and less built than Eric, they all carried the unmistakable air of power and control.

Suddenly, I was being pushed to my knees by my personal evil teenager, and Hadley immediately fell to her knees as well – on her own – on the other side of the Queen's gaudy thrown. We formed the two lower points of a triangle with the Queen.

"Now on to more fun matters," the Queen announced. "Andre, I present to you a telepath as a gift. Her useful skill and fae blood make her a valuable pet. You are presented this as my favored child."

She paused her little introduction of me and surveyed the crowd. A few murmurs had crept up – maybe at my being labeled a telepath, maybe because of my fae blood, which I assumed meant fairy.

I glanced to my side and sure enough, Hadley was beaming up at the Queen with the most ridiculous smile, as if she had just heard I would be given a winning lottery ticket instead of gifted to Andre the Evil.

Hadley's stupid expression, Andre's arm on my shoulder, and probably the fact I was kneeling, finally pushed me over. I saw red and immediately swung around to swat the vampire's hand off me. I pivoted to move down the steps, but his hands were on me before I could take a step. Andre pulled me painfully by the hair until I was standing in front of him, his fangs and nose in my neck and hair, facing the vampire crowd.

"You will learn to heel, my pet," he snarled at me. He snaked his free hand around me and latched on to a breast painfully. My eyes locked on Eric's then and I sent him a fervent plea. _Eric, please help me. Please make them stop. Please. _

It was as if Eric could hear me and decipher each word. He roared – and I mean roared - and started for me. I could tell by the look in his eyes he understood my feelings and would rescue me. But before he could make it to the first step, the WWF guards were by his side. They outnumbered and outweighed Eric and had him by the neck, hair and arms, in a matter of seconds.

"My, my, Northman. How entertaining. I never figured you would care for a bloodbag – did you by any chance taste her already? Well that wasn't very nice of you, seeing as she was Bill's. She is delectable, isn't she?" hissed the Queen, and he growled once more.

"Andre, I do believe you have some competition for your pet. It seems our beloved Viking wants her for himself." She laughed at that, though Andre was hissing behind me.

"Well," the Queen began, "let's make our possession of the telepath abundantly clear, shall we? Bond her to you, and let all those here in attendance witness my will!" she spat out, clenching her perfect fingers together into fists.

I didn't know what bonding meant, maybe just a blood exchange? But my fear level skyrocketed through the roof of the ostentatious room. Whatever it was, it was a big deal and involved my least favorite creature in the universe.

Hands still inappropriately grabbing me, Andre tilted my head to the side, baring my neck to him, and sunk his fangs in deeply. Again, I was not prepared, and it hurt like the dickens.

I saw Eric struggle against the guards, and almost as if I was fueled by him, my survival instinct kicked in and I began to fight. I kicked, scratched, clawed and flailed, but it didn't seem to faze him. All I managed to do was make the growing wound in my neck hurt more. I locked eyes with my Viking and stopped fighting for the moment, not wanting to make matters worse. Eric was restrained, prohibited from coming to help me. Bill was still in a bloody heap in the back of the room – useless. I was on my own.

My head began to spin; he was taking a lot of my blood. He was pressing himself up against my back to clearly show he was aroused, and the lot of vampires in the room were clearly enthralled by the spectacle. Fangs were running out, hisses and growls uttered, and eyes were glued to us. Thankfully, Andre stopped and licked my wounds to stop the bleeding. I was still held grotesquely to the front of him.

"And now, pet, I make you mine."

With his grip loosened on my hair, I was able to look up and see Andre's face. He was glowing with excitement. His cruel eyes were fixed on mine and his smile was terrifying. He brought his right wrist up to his mouth and sunk his fangs in. When he did that, I knew he meant to feed me his blood.

That wicked smile was now tinted in blood – mine and his – and he lowered his wrist to my mouth.

Before he could press it on my lips to force me to feed, a loud popping noise sounded in the chamber. His face froze in his trademark disgusting leer and I could hear a rush of movements and shouts behind me. At my next blink, Andre's frozen face deteriorated right before my eyes; hands once holding my breast, eyes that had just locked on mine - all disappeared and transformed the evil teenager into a bloody puddle. Before I could stumble down the steps, I felt strong, warm arms wrap around my middle section, bringing me back into contact with an equally strong and warm body behind me - where Andre had just been.

The room was in chaos; you couldn't mistake the wail of pain coming from the Queen. Her screeching and hollering was accompanied by yells and growls from throughout the room, causing me to hold my ears shut.

My eyes searched my surroundings until I found Eric again. A guard was still holding him down and the other was charging forward towards me and my unknown friend.

And with my eyes still fixed on Eric's, another loud _pop!_ sounded off and I was immersed in darkness, said strong arms still around me. The blackness whirled around me and I thought to myself, _Great, I think I've been stolen – again. _

**A/N: **

**Are you anxious to find out who popped her away? I would love to hear what you think, so please click the review button. **

**To see a picture of how I envision Andre, visit http: / jessbelle03 (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

8


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A/N: I want to send special thanks to Southernlady23 who beta'd this chapter. She is amazing.

Casting: If you are interested in who I would cast for new and old characters, please visit this page: http: / jessbelle03 (dot) blogspot (dot) com. You shouldn't miss the new photos.

_Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series, True Blood and all characters from it are owned by Charlaine Harris. No copyright infringement is intended._

**EPOV**

The Queen wailed and sobbed, hands groping through the gelatinous blood puddle that had once been Andre. It was a spectacle. The other human, who was dressed just like Sookie, was splayed out in the mess of Andre beside the Queen. Her earlier shrill sobs had given way for a blank stare of shock.

Sigebert finally released me to see to his Queen, while Wybert was delivering orders to the other vampire guards in the room to search the compound. I surveyed the room as both guards made calls to summon other vampire subjects.

I knew their efforts were futile. I could not feel Sookie; she was a significant distance from our location. The faint thrum of her presence flowing in my blood – like a heartbeat – was still present, which confirmed she was alive, but distant.

As I took in the mayhem around me, I secretly acknowledged my profound relief that Sookie had not bonded to Andre or the Queen. Behind my relief a territorial anger was lurking. Something I wanted as mine had been taken – again. But I had more pressing issues to attend to.

I knew my disturbance over Sookie would cost me in severe terms if I didn't act quickly with the Queen. My options were limited: kill her and assume the throne, take flight and relocate – potentially with Sophie Anne's guards in pursuit – or seek pardon through distraction and cunning. I did not desire to rule – too much attention and responsibility. I would not run – I was comfortable in Shreveport and had many valuable business ventures in this locality. So cunning it would be.

I had knowledge and strength on my side. The Queen would seek retribution for the loss of her child and I was both the most powerful vampire in her state and also the only one with ties to Fae royalty. That would have to do for now, but I would not see the telepath bound to Sophie Anne. The events of the night had made it clear it was an outcome I could not stomach. _The girl is just too much trouble,_ I thought to myself and then stepped forward to begin addressing my standing with the Queen.

**SPOV**

The popping thing felt like my washing machine's spin cycle - dark, swirling, and disorienting. When my senses stopped spinning, I opened my eyes and was standing in a shower. The chrome faucets gleamed and reflected the large hands still holding me by the waist.

I didn't react at first; just stood still looking at the reflected hands. I needed a moment to ground myself in reality or I would go into shock. I caught my breath while counting to ten.

"Are you injured?" asked the voice from behind me, obviously connected to my living seatbelt.

"Um, I'll be ok. I'm just disoriented," I responded quietly. I hoped the rescue was a clue this was a friend, not a foe, but who knew these days? He remained still and let me gather my wits and right my spin-cycle brain. I opened up my mind to see if I could detect his thoughts, but I heard nothing. Instead of the silence and void of vampire minds I sensed a buzzing energy.

"Where am I?" was the first question to come to mind, though it was being chased in my head by a mob of others.

"We are in my apartment in Vancouver – my shower to be exact – seeing as we are both covered in vampire blood."

"How did you save me?"

"I am Fae, as you are Ms. Stackhouse, and my magic allowed me to apport us out of that pit to my home. We must clean up now and I will take you somewhere safe."

I turned around at that. So many questions were on the tip of my tongue, and I wanted to see my guardian – or perhaps my new captor – while I made my way through the list.

I knew my eyes widened embarrassingly as I took in the man before me, who was straight out of one of my favorite regency period romance novels. He just needed breeches and a waistcoat. Though covered in blood, he was breathtaking.

Taking a moment to study him, I noted he was tall, with short brown hair and beautiful blue/gray eyes that were set in an aristocratic brow. He had a cleft in his chin that screamed man, and an elegant nose and lush mouth. He had one or two days worth of facial hair – light scruff – which suited him perfectly. He was handsome – not pretty, and sophisticated.

Sensing my gaze on him, he cracked a crooked grin and took a gentlemanly step back, grabbing my hand and running his thumb across the back. It was a reassuring gesture, yet sparks travelled up my arms.

His strong frame and broad shoulders took up most of the space in the shower, and though he was tall, he was not as tall as Eric, maybe 6'2". The blood-soaked dress shirt of my rescuer clung to his chest and muscled arms. I had never seen such a handsome man.

I pushed the thought aside, raised my head, and asked the most important question on my list. "What do you eat?"

At that he laughed, a great big belly laugh. After a few seconds he seemed to compose himself enough to respond, "That would be an appropriate question, wouldn't it? My lovely, I had a ham sandwich for lunch today. I eat the same items as you, well with the exception of lemons."

I relaxed instantly. _Thank goodness._

"I am Tynan Caille, Ms. Stackhouse." His accent was unique – British with a hint of something else. He sounded as sophisticated as he looked.

"May I suggest we rinse and change? We are expected within the hour."

At that point, I realized I was not only covered in blood, but also in Andre's crazy lingerie, and to make matters worse, I was in a shower - with a man. My modesty got the best of me and I pulled my hand back to cross both arms over my chest.

"Let's take turns, shall we? I will procure fresh clothing once we are washed."

He reached around me to turn on the water, bringing his face and body closer to mine. I tried to sidestep in the confined space to allow him more room, but ended up making googly eyes at him like a teenager.

He stepped back from me and turned around facing the back of the shower stall.

"There should be plenty of soap and shampoo on the shelf."

The shower stall was tiled in tiny beige square tiles with a large cut out nook where I found shampoo and body wash. I peeled off my lingerie, which was sticky with the Andre gore and didn't come off easily. I was nervous about being naked this close to a stranger, but saw the practicality of not tracking blood and guts throughout his apartment – his very nice apartment judging from the bathroom. I washed quickly and had to shampoo my hair three times to get all of the chunks of vampire out.

I turned to rinse my hair and was reassured by the sight of Tynan still facing the opposite wall. But as I stood there, I watched his hands pull his shirt from his waistband and start to work the front buttons and then remove it. He balled the shirt up and placed it on the floor of the stall. I stared shamelessly at his shoulders and back for a minute - maybe two. I should have been nervous at a strange man removing clothes when I was just a few feet away and naked as a jay bird. But I wasn't nervous; I was flustered.

"There are fresh towels on the shelves just outside the shower. I'll remain here until you are covered." He didn't turn to speak to me.

His voice broke my reverie and I opened the glass door to step out. Tynan remained in place the entire time. I wrapped myself in the towel and turned away from the shower - the glass door offered no privacy. I heard a rustling sound and assumed he'd taken his remaining clothing off as I heard the break in the water as he stepped under the spray. I busied myself with drying my hair.

I raised my voice slightly because of the water, and asked "What is Fae? Is it the same as a fairy?"

He chuckled. "Yes, Fae is the correct term for what is known as a fairy. And our realm, outside of this one but accessible to our kind alone, is known as Faerie."

"Everyone I meet keeps telling me I'm a fairy, including you. That just can't possibly be. I was born and raised in Louisiana. I don't have any supe family members. Someone has made a mistake."

"I assure you, Ms. Stackhouse, you are Fae, though only a small part – an eighth I am told. And something has happened recently which alerted us of your Fae magics and called on our prince, Niall Brigant, to claim you as kin. He will explain everything when you meet him today."

"Claim? I've been hearin' a lot about claiming these days from vampires and now fairies. What exactly do you want with me? Where are you taking me? And call me Sookie, seeing as I'm standing here nearly naked in your bathroom."

He chuckled again and knowing that crooked grin was most likely back in place, I struggled with a strong urge to turn around and peek at him. "Sookie, the Prince wants nothing more than your safety. You are family."

I heard the water shut off then and the glass door open and close.

"I'm decent, Sookie. You may turn around."

He was covered, but decent wasn't the right term. He looked downright sinful with a towel wrapped around his waist. He had just enough hair on his chest that led down his abdomen and continued until it disappeared behind the towel. A deep V also peeked up above that towel and I lingered there for a second.

"Who is this Prince?" I asked him.

"Niall is one of our leaders in the Fae realm. I understand he is your relation and seeks to secure your safety. Sookie, vampires and fairies are a disastrous combination. We have warred for millennia. Our blood is intoxicating to them, so they hunt and feed from us, to the point that residence in this realm is far too dangerous for us."

"And what do you want with me?" I asked again. I was too jaded by my recent kidnapping and ordeal with the vampires and the experience tinted my view of things.

"I want you hale and whole and with Niall as soon as possible. He will be worried for his granddaughter's wellbeing."

I nodded and quirked a brow over his antiquated speech patterns. I then tried to tune into my inner instincts. Was I safe with him? I turned to the two side by side sinks with granite counters and sleek open wood shelving below and took in the sight of me, wet and disheveled, next to him, perfect and dashing. My monster meter had either malfunctioned or was signaling I was safe in present company. I just nodded.

"Sookie, if I may, I'd like to inspect your wounds. I can smell the blood on you and must see if you need healing."

"Okay," was all I could squeak out.

He came closer and first gently grabbed my wrist – the one the Queen had ripped into the night before. Without saying a word, he traced the wound delicately with his pointer finger and a soft light appeared.

"What are you doing?" I blurted, but still allowed him to hold my hand. He was even closer to me with just two towels between us. I felt small and vulnerable, yet safe and reassured. And I responded to him strangely, not like a newly engaged kidnap survivor should. _Sookie, get it together, you tramp. Focus!_

"I am healing you. This is a nasty bite wound." I sensed sadness or remorse as he looked at my bite marks. "I am sorry for your ordeal. I only wish I had arrived sooner."

I watched as he finished touching – scratch that – caressing my wrist, and the two swollen purple puncture wounds disappeared. He then used his big hands to gently check my other wrist, up my arms and finally come to Andre's bit mark on my neck. I winced as he made contact.

"That's from tonight and it hurts a little bit. I struggled and made it worse."

He didn't respond but moved my wet hair from my neck to rest behind my shoulder. He began the delicate tracing of his fingertips again; his body was so close to mine I could feel his heat and smell him. I had to close my eyes – the sight of his broad shoulders and chest before me was too much.

I didn't see the glowing this time, but felt the warmth in my neck build as his caresses continued. And other parts of my body responded as well.

Before I knew what happened, he stepped back and I gasped at the loss of his closeness. When I opened my eyes he was staring at me with a look of concern and kindness.

"Are you injured anywhere else?" he asked quietly.

"No, that's it. I feel much better, thank you." He nodded his head and seemed lost in thought for a moment.

I took the opportunity to resume my laundry list of questions. "And how do you fit into this?" What is your connection to Niall?"

"I am also of a prominent Fae family and a member of the royal guard. My job is to keep our leadership safe. I live in Faerie, but keep this apartment for business dealings and other matters."

"Are we related?" I hadn't bought completely into the fairy relatives thing, but thought the question should be asked.

He chuckled and his crooked grin returned. His gaze travelled quickly from my face and down my body, increasing my temperature several degrees. "We are most certainly not related." His grin widened. "I am of the Caille line and you are a Brigant. We share fairy blood, but are not kin." He closed the distance between us and gently placed both hands on my shoulders. I trembled like an idiot.

"Now, let's get clean clothes and we can be on our way. Are you ready?"

Before I answered, I felt a much softer pop and a whirl of movement about us. The chest in front of me was now clothed in a blue button down shirt. I glanced down at myself and I was dressed in a pink sweater with a matching top underneath and black pants. I even had shoes on.

"Heavens to Betsy! What on earth did you do?"

Tynan just winked at me. "Come, we must go," he finally said and held out a hand, which I took without another thought.

As the dizziness subsided again, I thought to myself that I would never get used to the popping thing, or apporting as Tynan called it.

In a blink of an eye, we were transported from his fancy shower to an enormous office. It was austere and modern looking. Everything about it was new and intimidating. The ceilings were so high it was the height of a two-story house. The two farthest walls were made of pure glass, overlooking a beautiful night skyline with skyscrapers and smaller buildings and darkness that was clearly water of some sort. I also noticed there were large pieces of artwork on the opposite bright white walls.

Tynan led me to a chair in front of a large desk and slid into the matching one beside it. The desk gleamed – the wood so shiny it could probably reflect like a mirror.

I jumped in my seat when I heard a door behind me open. An older, yet elegant gentleman strode in with two others behind him – a man and a woman. The leader walked right to the side of my chair and took my hand in his. I was too surprised to react as he lifted it to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles.

"Great-granddaughter, I am so relieved to find you well and delighted we could finally meet." He had longer gray hair and was beautiful despite his age. I couldn't take my eyes off his face, which was astonishingly similar to my own father's.

"I…I'm glad to meet you too. Thank you for your help getting away from the Queen." I was proud I'd found my tongue and could respond properly.

He released my hand and passed by me to sit on the edge of his fancy desk. The two others – fairies I guessed – walked to the right of the desk and turned to wait and watch.

"Let me introduce you to your cousin Claudine and another of my Fae guards, Aeden." I nodded at my female cousin and the stoic male – both were beautiful.

I finally gathered myself and took a moment to truly look upon the man seated in front of me. If I had been breathless at the sight of Tynan over the last half hour, I was speechless at the sight of my great-grandfather. The resemblance to my father made my heart ache and caused the tell-tale pressure in the back of my throat that warned I was about to cry. I packed my grief and longing into my overstuffed emotional luggage for later. There were still far too many questions on my list.

I drew back the curtain of my shield just a tad to see if these new additions were different from Tynan, but only felt that strange energy and silence - glorious silence.

"How are we related?" I figured I would just jump right in.

He paused for a moment and crossed his legs at the ankles and leaned back on the edge of the desk, as if contemplating how much to tell me. "My son, Fintan, was your grandfather. He and Adele Stackhouse were lovers and had two children together – your father and your aunt Linda. They met near your Louisiana home as Fintan explored the woodlands."

I fought the urge to fly into a temper. The suggestion my grandmother had cheated on my grandfather was infuriating, but I knew better. If the knowledge of my family wasn't enough, the familial resemblance drove it home. So I merely nodded.

"You said 'was'. What happened to Fintan?"

"My son was killed. I know he would have very much have liked to meet you, but Adele was very clear about wanting you kept safe and unaware of your fairie kin."

I sat back in my chair; I just needed a moment to think. My Gran raised me to show respect and kindness. "I am very sorry for your loss."

The room fell into a strange silence. I could sense they were all waiting for me to absorb the information and perhaps see if I would faint, swoon, or freak out. I didn't. I collected myself, sat back up in my chair and asked, "Where am I, and what happens now?

Niall laughed at that. "Sookie, your strength and passion remind me of Adele and why my Fintan loved her. So much courage and determination."

He smiled at me, an adoring smile I hadn't seen from anyone in a long time, mostly because I'd only ever seen it from my Gran and my Daddy.

When he seemed to be done with his grandfatherly gaze, he responded, "We are in one of my corporate offices and have some business to attend to. I have charged Tynan with your care and safekeeping, and you will retire in his company tonight. You must stay with us, child, here or in the Fae realm. The Louisiana Queen is vindictive and unaccustomed to losing. She is hunting for you once again, but rest assured, we will take the necessary steps to assure your protection."

At that, I looked to Tynan, who was regarding me carefully. He slid on a slight smirk, which put me at ease. Instead of a fairy godmother, I had a hunky fairy guardian – my own fairy supermodel.

There was a knock on the door and I pivoted in my chair to see what else I had in store for the evening. A portly gentleman with a receding hairline and a spiffy suit walked in, followed by a man with dark, shoulder length hair. He wore jeans and a tight fitting black t-shirt. His eyes were immediately on mine – like a missile lock – and they were filled with mischief.

"Catalides," Niall said and welcomed the older man with a nod. "Thank you for joining us."

"We are at your service, Brigant. You know my Regulus, Acelin." Catalides stood before me and took my hand, this time bowing over it. The manners of this crew were far better than my last hosts. His friend, Acelin, nodded toward me and Niall.

My grandfather proceeded with introductions. "Sookie, this is Mr. Catalides and his lieutenant. Catalides is my attorney and he is the leader of the Demon clan in North America."

I jumped at that. "Demon?" The question popped out of my mouth before I could think it through.

Both demons began to chuckle. Catalides looked toward me and smiled warmly. "Yes, dear, we are demons. But we are nowhere near as interesting as our portrayal in your literature and cinema."

The demon lawyer's companion stepped forward then and took my hand. He, too, bent over it and instead of my knuckles, he kissed the palm of my hand. He was devilishly good looking. Not beautiful, but ruggedly sensual. His dark hair skimmed his broad shoulder and his eyes were set under dark brows.

"Pleasure to meet you, mademoiselle," he crooned over my hand, "you may call me Ace." His accent was clearly French, and not Louisiana bayou French either.

He stepped back from me before I could respond and I pulled my hand to my chest, trying to get my wits about me and figure out my unstoppable response to yet another supe. I glanced over to Tynan and he was glaring at Ace.

I took the moment to glance again around the room and wondered if there were rules that dictated every supernatural being must be gorgeous. I felt like the ugly duckling sitting in a room full of swans. Even the old guys were handsome, including the one with a beer belly. I sighed to myself.

"Catalides, there are a number of items I would like you to attend to in regards to my great-granddaughter. First, the estate matters should be handled with her directly. Perhaps we can schedule time tomorrow for those legal issues? Secondly, I would like you to issue a formal complaint with the Council for the kidnapping and assault on Fae royalty. It should dictate the restitution we require from the Louisiana Queen and lay out the protective orders we put in place. Tynan can provide those details – he is charged with her keeping."

"I can handle both of those issues," the lawyer responded. "Sookie, can I extend an invitation to my home tomorrow morning to attend to these matters? Your Fae guard can transport you and the wards on my estate will provide ample security."

Niall nodded in agreement and I followed suit. Even a meeting with a demon lawyer sounded better than my previous setting.

"Brigant, I would also like to extend our formal protection, which we will report to the Council."

"Thank you, friend, that will be most helpful."

"I also offer Acelin as a guard and protector to Ms. Stackhouse."

At that Tynan interrupted, "That will not be necessary. We appreciate the formal declaration to the Council, but I will see to the care of Sookie. We will of course call on your Regulus or your guards if need arises." Though his voice was still smooth, Ty's irritation at the offer of Ace's help was obvious. _Did I just witness and fairy-demon pissing contest?_

There were too many stares, glares and unspoken messages floating between everyone in the room and I started to feel fuzzy. Whether it was the revelations of the night, the popping in and out of thin air, near draining, lack of food, or the present jockeying happening in this room, I couldn't tell. I just knew I'd be dropping like a ton of bricks quickly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling so well. Would it be possible to get something to eat? It's been an eventful day."

"Of course, my dear, forgive us for letting these matters drag on," replied Niall. Tynan was up and by my side in a flash, offering his hand for me to take.

"Tynan, please have Ms. Stackhouse at my home at 11 o'clock. You remember the location?" asked Catalides.

"Yes," he replied. "I will have her there. And now, please excuse us. We will depart."

Though it felt like I was viewing the scene through a veil of gauze, I didn't miss the rooster show happening between Tynan and Ace, who had just stepped closer to me. _For heaven's sake, people. _Sometimes it's hard to find the patience to deal with supe males. They're all like this. I held onto Tynan as he led me out of the room. _What a day._

EPOV

"Your Highness," I started. The Queen snapped her head up in my direction, still groping through the puddle of Andre blood and leftover flesh. Her eyes fixed on mine and she hissed, arranging her body into a predatorial crouch. She leapt from that position – closed the six or seven feet between us – and was on me, crashing us to the ground.

I let her pin me; let her assert her dominance and allowed her fangs to graze my throat. I knew any strike she made would not be dangerous to me. I am nearly 700 years older than she and a warrior; one move on my part and she would disintegrate as quickly as her child.

She moved swiftly, straddling my chest, and backhanded me across the cheek. I felt blood trickle from a wound on my cheekbone and heal before the blood reached my hairline. I was also now covered in Andre's blood as Sophie Anne was covered in his remains. She snarled – looking feral and nothing like the regent of this domain. "Viking. Your life should be forfeit," she hissed. "You have deceived me. I will have my revenge on you and then continue with everyone else who had a role to play in tonight's unfolding."

I let a very low growl escape, a small warning, which made the Queen's clouded eyes focus on me. "Your Majesty, if you would allow me to speak…" I began. "I had no part in either the taking of your pet or the final death of Andre. But I would suggest you survey matters and proceed with caution." I paused to let my words sink in and hoped reason would follow. "She was taken by the Fae – and Fae Royalty guard judging by the appearance of the fairy who stole the telepath. If she is linked to royal blood, they will not take kindly to her removal by you or the planned bonding. You know the Fae are as treacherous as we."

Sophie Anne's face was streaked with her bloody tears. Surprise was laced throughout her expression.

"That may be, but you moved to take the telepath from me tonight."

"She has my blood in her system, something that has not been for centuries. I merely reacted to the situation as I felt from her emotions."

Moses stepped forward from the line of sheriffs who were still waiting. "Your Majesty, it is true that emotions from a blood connection can be quite powerful, especially during a dire situation. If the Northman is unused to such human emotions, then I cannot see how he could have resisted their pull this night."

Sophie Anne's snake-like glare had moved to appraise Moses and then snapped back to me. "That may be so, but you will still be punished for your show of disloyalty," the Queen hissed at me, but I could see in her eyes that her bloodlust was clearing. And we both knew if she attempted violence I would respond. Even in her grief and anger she knew I allowed her to overpower me.

She flew off me to perch on the steps of her throne. Her voiced raised to a shrilly piercing she declared to the room of vampires, "I want everyone here to begin a search of the compound and surrounding areas. Call your underlings as needed to assist. I want the telepath here, on her knees before me, and her abductor's head in my lap."

I thought briefly of alerting the Queen that Sookie was nowhere in the area, but thought better of it. Though I knew fairies could teleport great distances – continents even – the Queen needed action to help her regain her senses.

"Viking, you will tell me all you know about the Fae guards. I want details on how to obliterate them."

"Your Highness, I warred with the Fae for nearly two centuries. The Fae guards are an elite fighting unit, tasked with protecting their royalty, and most with royal or aristocratic blood lines themselves. They are fearless, well trained, and equipped with extraordinary magic. You saw some of that tonight – they are capable of teleporting great distances. Their only weakness I know of is iron."

The battered Queen took in my words with a blank stare and I thought for a moment she had not heard me speak. Quickly she broke from her spell and commanded to the room, "I want iron weaponry made available immediately."

"Sophie Anne, I must caution you to the perils of this path. The Council will look down upon any act of aggression towards their royalty. You remember the last vampire-fae war; it did not end well for either side."

The Queen's rising anger in response made her whole body quiver. She looked at the brink of insanity. "The Council will not balk at my seeking restitution for the abduction of my pet and the killing of my child." I hid my inner smirk at her hypocrisy; just yesterday she too had abducted Sookie. _What's good for the vampire gander is not acceptable for the Fae goose it seems._

Seeing the hysterical look in her eyes and the tensing again of her muscles, as if she was returning to the cat like predatorial crouch, I acquiesced and merely nodded. I stepped back into the line of sheriffs, hoping my earlier outburst would indeed preclude me from the Queen's lunacy. A stray thought entered my mind as I nodded to Moses beside me, _It seems I am not the only vampire oddly influenced by the telepath. _

Wybert had taken position at her feet, probably at a maker command we all couldn't hear. He placed his head in her lap – a ridiculous posture as the guard must weigh four times her weight. She stroked his head lovingly, like a small pet mammal that humans keep, and the process seemed to calm her. "Sheriffs, I want each of you to devote your time and resources to this task."

We stood in line and listened to her series of orders and commands, which would require great expense and many vampire recruits. The besotted Queen dispatched scouts and recon units to Bon Temps and other key locations, including those known as Fae strongholds. We sheriffs took in the orders and were finally dismissed.

As we began to file out, Sophie Ann added, "Northman – you will remain here in the compound. Arrange for your tasks to be performed via your area vampires. Your presence is required here for the foreseeable future."

To say I was surprised by her tack to keep me close would be a lie. It would, however, get in the way of my plans to obstruct some of her proposed initiatives and distance myself from her course of action, which I knew to be lunacy. But I would comply, for now, and alter some of my plans accordingly.

"Sigebert, take him to the Argent guest room, and make sure there are guards positioned outside," Sophie Anne commanded. The spectacle of petting Wybert and her frazzled state made her look like a petulant human child. "Eric, we aren't done discussing your infractions, but you will prove your loyalty to me soon. I will summon you later."

She waived me away with a flick of her hand – a flick that made my fury rear its head – and I exited the room. I thought to myself, passing the sheriffs still milling around the salon, _You have made an interesting array of enemies this night._

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Stolen**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but you get a huge chapter this time – over 10,000 words. **

**And many, many thanks for the reviews. I love them, so please keep them coming. What do you like, not like? What do you want to happen next? Who's your favorite suitor?**

**This wouldn't be nearly as fun without my beta, Southernlady23. Thank you!**

**Casting: If you are interested in who I would cast for new and old characters, please visit this page: http: / jessbelle03 (dot) blogspot (dot) com. There are pictures of Tynan and Ace there. Yum.**

_Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series, True Blood and all characters from it are owned by Charlaine Harris. No copyright infringement is intended._

**SPOV**

I held on tightly to Tynan so he could "pop" us back to his home. I placed my hands around his neck and scooted close to him like we were attempting the super-rare slow dance at a junior high school party.

I was feeling fuzzy – that unmistakable feeling when you've gone too long without food – like a thin layer of gauze has been placed over your eyes and you've had too much flour added to your mental gravy, making it thick and clumpy.

I had less vertigo as we popped into his apartment this time, and was relieved as could be to see we were in his kitchen. My awkwardness around my fairy supermodel protector was suspended. Food. Sleep. Those were my top priorities.

"Sookie, please sit and I will prepare you something to eat." He gestured towards the kitchen stools and I hoisted myself up.

His kitchen and the adjacent living room were as impressive as his bathroom. It had dark, sleek cabinets and a shiny granite counter top. The U-shaped kitchen had a bar area with four barstools that overlooked the rest of the kitchen. The appliances were stainless steel and fancy. The entire kitchen area was lit by lights below the cabinets that danced and reflected off the counters. Next to the kitchen was a long dining room table with series of simple lights hung over the middle of the table. The rooms all shared a masculine, modern quality which suited their owner.

I sat at the bar area and watched him move about his kitchen. Before long I had a sandwich, a sliced apple and a glass of water in front of me.

"Thank you, Tynan. I really appreciate you helping and taking me in," I managed before I attacked my sandwich. _How long did I go without eating?_

Tynan was leaning over the counter in front of me, resting his elbows and forearms on the counter, watching me eat with that smirk on his face. There was nothing more disconcerting in a world than a man that handsome watching you eat.

"What?" I managed, hiding my half-full mouth behind my hand.

"I am delighted to have you here with me. And I am anxious to show you my true home in the Fae realm. "

I managed to finish my bite and take a drink of water.

"It must be lovely, but I do like your apartment here. You said earlier that we are in Vancouver?"

"Yes, we are in Vancouver."

"Why do you live here?"

"Travel distance isn't an issue, as you've seen, so I can live anywhere in North America to see to my business interests in this region. And Vancouver is beautiful."

"That's great." I didn't know what else to say, so I returned to my sandwich.

"I like the air here," he continued in his British accent. "The mountains; the sea. Fairies are connected to a particular element. Niall and I are sky fairies – the wind, air. Others belong to water or fire or the earth. Even in this neighboring place we feel connected."

I just nodded as I took the last bite of my sandwich.

"Let me show you to your room, Sookie." His friendly smirk was back in place and he took my plate and glass to the sink.

"Thank you again," was all I managed. I was wearing down quick.

I followed him through the living room with cream couches and a modern looking coffee table that seemed to float on a single large beam in the center. We walked past the dining room table toward a hallway up ahead. All around us were large windows – floor to ceiling – with a view of the Vancouver skyline. It was beautiful.

About halfway through the hallway, Tynan stopped and opened the door to his right. He extended it open and stepped to the side to allow me through, but his large body filled up so much of the door frame, I grazed his torso as I scooted past. Instead of being embarrassed or apologetic, Tynan looked mischievously pleased. _Did he intend to just feel my breasts with that move?_

The bedroom was warm, earthy and male – like my host. The walls were covered in a fabric of sorts – it was brown with horizontal patterns in it. I ran my fingers over the rough texture.

He led the way into the room and I followed. The bed looked heavenly with large fluffy pillows and a beige comforter with little circles patterned throughout. The sheets were a dark chocolate and low tables were on either side of the bed. A huge flat screen TV was positioned on the wall opposite the bed, mounted on the wall. It was like a fancy hotel room.

Tynan moved ahead and turned on a lamp and then another light through a far door, which looked like it led to a bathroom.

Another door was closed by the right side of the bed – I assumed a closet. But my eyes kept darting back to the bed. I was tired down to the marrow of my bones. All of the activity of the day and night, plus the crying-induced sleep of last night, which wasn't rejuvenating, had caught up with me.

I realized at that moment I had nothing but the clothes on my back – and they weren't mine either.

As if he was reading my mind, Tynan stated, "You have toiletries and personal items in the bathroom. And I have clothing for you in the closet, including nightwear." He had stopped in the center of the room, hands in his trouser pockets in a relaxed pose. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, thank you. I really appreciate it."

I started to turn in the direction of the closet – one step closer to the bed – and felt a pull on my left hand instead. When I looked up, I was eye level with my fairy supermodel protector's chest, staring at the buttons of his blue shirt and the light brown hair peaking over the top. I raised my eyes a few more inches and they were caught in the storm blue of his – just inches from mine. My breath stopped. _Is he going to kiss me? Oh my heavens! _I dug within myself, thinking I'd have to employ my reserve strength to fight off his attentions, but instead of a kiss, I found myself wrapped in the strong arms of my fairy guard. I could feel the hard wall of his chest and smell him. _Why is it men smell so good? _The hug, if you can call that type of embrace a mere hug, lingered. His hand found the back of my head and through my hair, which caused goosebumps to travel up and down my arms. And just before he released me he whispered in my ear, "Goodnight, princess."

He was gone and out the door before I had my senses back under control. I shook my head slightly like a silly cartoon move and continued on to the closet to retrieve a pink cotton nightgown – a stark improvement from the lacey contraption of earlier - and made my way into the bathroom where all the items I needed were waiting for me. My eyelids were at half mast and didn't allow me to appreciate the beautiful bathroom. I finished brushing my teeth, cleaning my face, and taking care of my necessities quickly and then made my way into the lush bed. I was asleep before I could count to ten.

**QPOV**

_I will kill every living being in this fucking state if I must. Mine. Andre was mine! And that fairy bitch was mine. Mine! No one takes from me. No one! I am the fucking vampire Queen of this land! I am a goddamn royal for fucks' sake! Mine. Those fairy fucks don't know who they messed with! I will fucking destroy them and anyone who gets in my way! Anyone…_

I lay in the bed I had shared last night with Andre. I was still covered in him, his beautiful remains, and now I could roll in his scent and remember us. _Mine. _I arched and rolled again in the sheets that hung with his scent. I finally stopped and stared at the ceiling he would not longer see. Red tears streamed down my face and pooled in my neck and ears. Each of my sheriffs were deployed, tasks in hand, to exact my revenge on any and every being that played a hand in tonight's unfolding. Northman would be kept here – under my watch – to taunt and test. _I am not sure how deep his insubordinance goes, but I will find out. And I will kill every last fucking fairy in this world and then find my way into theirs._

_Fucking Compton! _Still lying in a heap in the throne room. He would pay dearly for his failure. _Tomorrow night. I'll start with him tomorrow – one appendage at a time._

I ricocheted between grief and rage so quickly I felt dizzy. _Rage. They would reinvent the word if they could see inside my heart this night._

Siegbert had already left with a few of my own private tasks to see to – tasks I wanted done without evidence or witness. But Wybert is here – one child to keep with me.

"Wybert." My child appeared immediately by my side. "Bring Hadley to me."

He left to fetch the girl, who had been taken to her room nearly comatose. _Fucking pet. She brought this upon us by introducing her cousin and inviting chaos into my home!_

I waited and licked the blood from my arms and fingers. Blood I would taste no more. _Andre._

The door finally opened and a cleaned up, but stricken Hadley entered, Wybert by her side.

"Hadley, come to me."

She climbed into bed and kneeled at my feet. Her eyes were unfocused, but still obedient. _She will never writhe between Andre and I again. We will never taste her together. We will never share both cousins and roll in their fairy-scented blood!_

I was upon her before she registered my movement. Her eyes were surprised and adoring still.

I nicked her lips first, and then her neck. I ripped her little gown and bit her breast. She just watched. Her excitement and nervousness grew – but she remained still.

With her eyes on mine, I descended between her legs and sank deeply into her thigh. I watched her eyes, first lustful, and took a large gulp of blood from a family that would forever be cursed – cursed by me – and punished for their part in the loss of my child, my favorite child. She still watched as I tore into her skin and grabbed at the artery, caring not for the damage. _This blood – this line – will soon be extinct._

I felt her heartbeat flutter and quicken – _Good, she knows this is her end – _and began to let myself imagine the atrocities I would wreak on her cousin. _Sookie. Sweet Sookie._ I will defile her and unleash every vampire in my retinue on her until she is ruined – all while the Viking watches. And then the torture will begin. Months of torture… As my pet's eyes closed for the last time, I fantasized that soon it would be the telepath I'd drain, after every vampire in this compound had raped and beaten her, and I had wrung out enough agony from her to assuage my own. Hadley's heart beat for the last time as I imagined what Sookie would sound like screaming, dying, begging for death. _Soon._

**EPOV**

Sophie Anne played unwisely. The Queen was vulnerable in this game of chess, and the show of human emotions would surely be her downfall.

I knew preparations were in order. I had my cell phone still in this sorry excuse for a cell. _A guest suite with two guards far younger and weaker than I? Insulting._

I knew my response to Sookie bordered on human emotion – something I would ponder at a later time – but it required me to act to ensure her safety and security, even if it meant her staying with the Fae. _ Better out of my reach than vulnerable to us, to vampire. She is too rare to be sullied._ I knew it was unlikely she would ever be mine now, but perhaps that was better for all.

I took out my phone and began a counterattack. I would not have my existence threatened by a mad Queen. _And she will never have the telepath._

"Pam, you must go to ground tonight and remain unseen until you hear from me. All agents of the Queen should be considered suspect. Put Indira in charge of the club, but first make to Bon Temps and alert the shifter of the situation. Sookie is safe for now, but the Queen is on a warpath and if I were her, I would target all that Sookie cares about. The telepath's kin and friends must be relocated – tonight." My tone must have spoken volumes, for she did not retort. _Thank Odin._

"Who is considered kin, Master?" she asked.

"I know not. Ask the shifter who she considers loved ones. Remove them, or I'm sure they will be drained and desiccated by tomorrow night."

"I will see to it."

It was all I could share at this point, these discussions alone within the compound were a risk, so I ended the call. I contemplated the events of the night and again was overcome by my sense of relief, though how I could feel relief and calm when I had endangered myself was beyond my understanding. _Sookie - a strange siren._

More needed to be done to secure myself and the alluring human.

I scrolled through my phone and made one last call. "Arsames, it is Northman…"

**SPOV**

I knew I was dreaming. I had skipped a night of my Eric dreams due to all of the craziness and stress of my abduction. I quickly concluded I would prefer the steamy nightly Viking fantasies over kidnapping, pethood, or any interaction whatsoever with the Queen. Yes, indeed.

So I sank into the dream, into the arms cool and strong, and the scent that made my head spin and my body burn.

I opened my eyes and was lying on a pile of blankets before the fire in my home. I was cocooned in Eric – his large, cool frame behind me and arms wrapped around me. I could feel every inch of his flawless body pressed up against me. I intertwined my hand with his and brought his hand to my mouth – placing soft kisses along his long fingers. It felt safe, exhilarating.

"Sookie, you finally wake, my lover," he purred in my ear.

"I think you mean I finally fell asleep, lover," I purred back with a smile.

"I've missed you," he responded. Even in my dream state my heart fluttered.

Before I could respond, Eric rolled me over quickly and I was transfixed by the bluest eyes.

"Hi," was all I could manage with those eyes, those lips just inches from me.

He closed the distance between us. His lips were on me, and tongue, and breath - pampering me with sinful kisses. _Such a good kisser. _They travelled down my jaw, neck, collar bone and on. It was magic.

"Eric," I managed to gasp out between moans, "where have you been?"

"Yearning to be with you, my Sookie, but I am here now."

He adjusted himself until he was over me, his gaze fixed on mine, and my whole field of vision was nothing but Eric – those magnificent shoulders, broad chest.

I couldn't speak; there were no words, so instead I reached up to bring his mouth to mine, his body flush with mine. To have him over me was a feeling like no other – overpowered, engulfed, shielded – a strange concoction.

The soft kisses took a heated turn and we were locked in a frenzy of kissing, touching and thrusting. His hands were everywhere at once and had me panting and needy. I knew every inch of him – yes, every inch – wanted me, and I wanted him just as much. I wrapped my legs around him, urging him closer.

He raised above me again, shifting his weight to his rippled arms, and the look in his eyes left me breathless.

He was so beautiful; it took my breath away. I took that moment to stare at him unabashedly.

"My Sookie," his voice caressed.

His hands roamed – everywhere. He didn't leave a single inch untouched. When he finally came to my center, where I wanted him most, I couldn't stop the little earthquakes of want and need that had me shaking uncontrollably.

And then his long strong fingers were on me, caressing me until my quaking intensified, but before I could move or beg he slid one long, strong finger inside me. He never broke eye contact.

Without any forewarning, I suddenly came apart, as if every bone in my body became disconnected from the next. I was stunned by the intensity of my climax. His thumb moved to stroke me, bring me back down, and his mouth never stopped worshipping mine. But the tension didn't subside; it just grew.

As I rode out my aftershocks I felt the large frame above me shift, the heat of his body settling, and I shifted to bring him closer – closer to where I wanted him. _What? The heat of his body?_ My eyes shot open and met not Eric's crystal clear blue eyes, but a pair of dark and stormy slate blue ones instead. Eyes that belonged to a fairy, not a vampire.

"Tynan," I gasped.

Before I had a chance to think things through, his mouth found mine and he pressed his deliciously warm body into me. I wrapped my legs around him. It felt like whiplash, but he felt so good, I couldn't resist bringing him closer.

His weight was on his forearms and elbows, and his arms were back on my neck, in my hair, caressing me. He was masterful. And those mesmerizing, stormy eyes were fixed on mine.

"Please," I murmured, casting my questions aside. I knew he wanted me too; I could feel his arousal pressing into me. And I wanted it. To hell with my insane two-timing dreams – I wanted him now.

He growled at me. Not a vampire growl; but a man growl – a lust filled growl.

I traced the perfect contours of his back and shifted slightly to make room for him. The feeling of him against me, around me, on top of me, was enough to make me dizzy. I closed my eyes under protest, but opened them again when I felt him shift slightly, but the figure had changed - again.

I blinked my eyes repeatedly —Tynan had been replaced by my Viking. _Eric. _Our eyes met and I felt him near me, next to me, and then was inside me and it was magic. I came again instantaneously, my back arching off the bed.

Eric kissed me again. He never stopped the assault on my mouth. Never. And his thrusts never missed the mark once. Eric inside me, everywhere, was heaven. _My dream of two heavens_. He was relentless and I took it all greedily. The pleasure built again and then burst through like a wave and everything around me and inside me was floating…

I woke with a start, sweaty and breathless, and shot up in bed, clutching the sheet to my chest to cover myself. But I wasn't naked. I wasn't with Eric or Tynan. I knew it had been a dream, but it was so real. I left myself fall back to the pillow with a big plop and closed my eyes to savor the moment - my steamy, fictitious moment.

I tried to fall back asleep, but it was useless. I tossed and turned and counted sheep, but finally surrendered and got out of bed. I used the restroom and washed some of the sweat from my face and neck. The dream had left me a big sweaty mess, but I didn't really mind.

Knowing sleep wasn't going to surrender to me anytime soon, I opened the guestroom door and walked quietly to the kitchen, not wanting to disturb Tynan.

The huge windows of the apartment let in the sights of the sleeping city. The sky was just beginning to lighten as dawn approached.

I came around the breakfast bar and nearly jumped out of my skin at the sight of Tynan nearly naked in the kitchen. The strangled cat sounds that left my mouth made me blush, but he just smiled at me and took a drink from the glass he was holding.

"Good morning, Sookie. I am sorry I startled you."

"It's okay. This is your apartment after all, I just didn't expect you to be up so early," I responded, trying to make eye contact. He was only wearing a pair of pajama pants and the sight of his chest and abdomen was scrambling my brainwaves. Not to mention I had just had one of the naughtiest dreams ever that starred not only my fairy supermodel, but also my Viking vampire too. I blushed again, a rare occurrence for me, seeing as I was the human antennae for every nasty human thought you could dream up.

"Likewise. Could you not sleep? Did you find everything to your liking?"

"Yes, and everything was perfect. I just woke from a strange dream and couldn't get back to sleep."

"Can I make you some breakfast or would you like something to drink?"

"Do you have any juice?"

Tynan gestured for me to sit, so I went around the island and perched on one of the stools. I watched him intently as he fetched a glass from a cupboard and poured me a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you," I squeaked as he handed me the glass.

He stepped back until he was resting against the far counter in a relaxed pose, his arms folded across his broad chest as he stared at me. I couldn't keep his gaze any longer; it was awkward. My eyes travelled down his chest and followed the faint trail of hair that disappeared behind his pajamas. I averted my gaze as I felt the blood rush to my face. _One steamy dream followed by ogling my fairy guard. Just great, Sookie, you pervert!_

And as if matters couldn't get any worse, Tynan chuckled. My eyes darted back to his and he had a warm and genuine smile on his face.

"Sookie, let's sit, talk and watch the sun rise," was all he said as he left the kitchen.

_Watch the sun rise? _I wondered.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Tynan asked as I looked at him with a puzzled look.

"No, it's not often I get invited to do that."

"Then you must rethink your choice of companions. Please, join me…"

I offered him a weak smile and hopped down from my stool, then followed him to his living room.

I took a seat on the end of one of his fancy beige couches and Tynan settled on the other end. He had one leg propped on the couch and the other stretched out off the couch on the floor. He looked comfortable and enticing. Regal, even in pajamas. So I went back to my OJ and took another gulp.

"So, what has you worried? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm not worried, just woke from a dream and couldn't get back to sleep. There has been a lot going on, that's for sure. How about you? Why you up so early?"

"Fairies require less sleep than humans, and I like to watch the sun rise." He looked over his shoulder at the sky slowly turning from blue-black to slate gray. I joined him and we watched in silence as the sun slowly changed the colors all around us.

"Can I ask you a few more questions?" I managed timidly.

"Of course, anything you would like."

"Are fairies immortal like vampires?"

"Not quite, though we do live much longer than humans or Weres and have healing properties. On average we live to be about 1,500 years old."

I gasped. "How old are you?"

"I am just over 200 years old, Sookie," he responded with a devilish smile. "And you?"

"Oh, um, I'm 26."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…shoot."

"Tell me…what has it been like for you – to read all the humans around you." He just stared at me sweetly, unaware the answer wouldn't be all hearts and roses.

"It was very difficult when I was younger. I didn't know how to control it." I paused and shifted my legs up to the couch, tucking my legs under me. "Most everyone in the town I live in thinks I'm crazy. Most teachers thought I was slow, or needed special ED in school. And friendships can be difficult when you know what people are really thinking. But my Gran was understanding and helped me cope, my brother too."

"And what of your parents?"

"I was the apple of my father's eye, as they say, and he did everything he could – doctors, specialists, counselors. And through it all he told me not to worry – I was special. My mom was scared of me, distant, but she tried her best." I had stumbled on a wrinkle in the carpet of my childhood – talking about my mother and how much I knew she disliked me. I cleared my throat and started to work out how to shift the conversation.

"What about you – what other powers do you have? I've seen you pop us all over North America. You've popped clothes on us and healed me. What else can you do?"

He smiled and held my gaze as he seemed to ponder through that question.

"Each fairy has different gifts. You've mentioned the ability to apparate – ourselves and other items. I can heal, a specialty of mine. I can also freeze time and objects, a useful skill in battle. And I generally have the use of fairy magic, which develops over the years and is quite powerful." He paused and leaned towards me. "Does our magic frighten you, dear one?"

"No, it doesn't frighten me. I just like to know what's going on and what to expect. I've been tricked in the past – not knowing the powers of supes, or the side effects." I stopped then…the betrayal by Bill was fresh and this wasn't the time or the place to unpack my overstuffed, burgeoning emotional suitcase.

"You sound wounded. What happened around another being's magic that harmed you?"

I cleared my throat and hesitated. Did I want to talk about this, to him? He was still leaning towards me with a genuinely concerned look on his face. I shifted uncomfortably, but Tynan extended his arm and placed a hand softly on my ankle.

"There should be no secrets between us, Sookie. Know that I would keep your secrets in confidence, as I am sure you will keep mine," he said in reference to his abilities and magics. He was right, in the hands of his enemy, that was vital information he had given me. "I am here to protect you, Sookie, to be your guardian."

Whether it was the soft look in his beautiful face or the strong hand stroking my ankle, I'd never be able to tell, but I softened and leaned back slightly on the couch. At my response, Tynan eased my foot closer to him until my leg was extended and he was gently stroking the tiny bones of my ankle and up my calf. The movements were similar to last night when he healed me. Was he healing my nervousness now?

"I took vampire blood when I was injured, without knowing it would cause me to be attracted to the vampire. It may have been that connection that led me to start a relationship with him, to think I was in love with him. He was on assignment all along to procure me for his Queen. And you saw how great that went."

I paused and watched Tynan's hand as it slowly swept over my leg. I let out a breath and sank further into the couch.

"Do you, Niall, or the other fairies have any powers I should know about?" I met his gaze, which was thoughtful and steady. "I can't read you or vampires. And I'm finding that while that gave me great comfort at first – quiet after a lifetime of mental babbling – it also presents a great danger."

"Well…fairy blood makes vampires crazy with lust and bloodseeking – like a cat with lethal catnip. Our blood is used in some magicks, but has no other power over humans. I cannot read minds as you can, or influence a mind like vampires do."

But then he paused, his brow furrowed as if thinking on some piece of information. And then his hands began their torturous path up my leg again.

"But male fairies do have some influence over females, both fairy and other. We have an energy we can use to attract a mate we desire, to start a pull of one we want." He shifted for a moment as if nervous. "Female fairies can sometimes resist. There is much competition in love among the Fae. We use all of our skills and magic in mating. It is our way." The look in his eyes was a cross between smouldering and apologetic.

"Like a peacock?" I asked before I could think twice.

"I do not understand. A peacock? Do they have magic?"

"No, no. Male peacocks are birds with bright, shiny, decorative feathers and dance and parade around to attract their mates. The females are lured in by the spectacle of the peacock and select the most alluring, I guess. But fairies have their own types of feathers – your magic – and your looks too. You are all so beautiful."

Damn foot rubbing must have shorted my verbal filter. Oh my goodness, I just keep embarrassing myself.

When I glanced back up at Tynan, he looked thoroughly amused. But my embarrassment didn't hamper my determination. I had been tricked by Bill into loving him; tricked by Eric into drinking his blood. The prospect of more influence lingering out there I could get caught up in was terrifying. I knew then I had to know more, even if it would skirt ladylike lines.

I cleared my throat, readjusted on the couch and withdrew my leg from Tynan's hypnotic hands. My cheeks burned slightly at the thoughts swirling in my mind. Was my attraction linked to his magic, though his looks alone could surely account for me lusting after him?

"Am I susceptible to this? Have you used this on me?"

He sombered up pretty quickly at that. "I have not, Sookie. You are aware of all magic I have used with you – apparating and healing alone."

"But am I susceptible?" My cheeks darkened a bit. "I can't be glamoured; but can fairies influence me? Can you?"

"That I do not know, as I have not tried. Though I can assure you the threat of your great-grandfather would have any fairy rethinking attempts to pull you to him." He shot me a crooked grin then, and I thought, _He sure doesn't need magic when he can smile at me like that._

"I'd like you to try, if you don't mind. I want to know if I am susceptible." I straightened my back, locked my jaw and leveled the stubborn Stackhouse gaze at him.

"Dear one, I am not sure if you know what you are asking. I believe you are safe and will fulfill my duty in protecting you from all threats…fairy males included." His gaze darkened a bit.

My heartbeat sped up and the redness in my face intensified. Is he saying no because the idea of trying this, seeing if he can pull me, is unappealing? _Oh my goodness, he thinks I've just come on to him and he isn't interested. Sookie, you idiot!_

I stammered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, or put you on the spot. I don't like the idea of anyone having power over me and I want to be prepared…" I stilled and diverted my eyes to the couch, studying the pattern as if it had great interest.

"Sookie, stop. I don't know what has your heart racing and your blood rushing to your face. You are very beautiful and I would love to have you in my bed, but it seems perhaps premature to pull you to me, no?" He chuckled then, that devilish grin back in place, and the tension was broken. "You were just twelve hours ago held hostage and nearly raped. I consider myself a gentleman, even for a fairy."

I smiled, warmed by his gaze and sweetness, not to mention inside of me I was bubbling at hearing he found me beautiful. The thought of coming to his bed did things below my belly button I didn't want to think of just yet.

"Um, I think you are beautiful, too. And I appreciate your respectfulness. I just want to know. I can't explain it."

He smiled at me then. A heart-shattering smile.

"Dear one, when I bring you to my bed it will be without magic. Well, only the magic of our chemistry, my touch. But I will demonstrate a fairy's pull this once."

I nodded and watched as he shifted closer to me – smoothly moving across the couch.

I felt the urge to gulp, like in a bad movie. He was close and looking at me with such focus. I couldn't fathom how any more magic was necessary. I wanted to jump at him at just that look.

"You are full of surprises, dear one. I would never have imagined you would ask for this."

Before I could ask any questions he was reaching for me, his hand found the back of my neck as if he was going to pull me into a kiss. But he just stared at me.

I felt it instantly. Different from an attempt to glamour, it wasn't a push at my mind, but a pull from every part of my being. All of the want I already felt for Tynan slowly wrapped around me, inside me, like tentacles. I felt heated and needy instantly. My breathing increased and my body responded. I grabbed what part of the couch I could manage and continued to look into his beautiful eyes.

Tynan smiled at me and closed the distance of the kiss - his firm hand on the back of my neck leading me to his beautiful mouth. The kiss began slowly, softly and was filled with desire. His lips parted and I followed suit, following his tongue and relishing the taste of him. His kiss grew deeper and his other hand skimmed down my thigh, up my side, and wound around my back to pull me closer to him.

I let go and surrendered to it.

I didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but I felt it to my toes, my spleen, my ankle bones. I protested and held onto him as he pulled away. I wanted more; not less.

But we separated and I managed to open my eyes to take in the view of him.

"Are you ready?"

"What?" was all I could manage. "Ready for what?"

"You said you wanted to feel a pull, Sookie. That was just you and me."

I leaned back just an inch to look at him with a completely disbelieving look. "Are you kidding me?" _Holy smoke! If that's without magic then I'm toast!_

He just laughed – a laugh that made me melt like butter on a summer day. But it simmered down and was replaced by a dark and stormy look in his eyes - a look of want.

We were facing each other, still close, and I sucked in a lungful of him.

He nudged my chin up until we were eye to eye. "Sookie, I would never do this without your permission, but know this may be difficult for me to control, too. As you have guessed, I find you very attractive." He waited for me, as if asking for permission again, which I gave in the form of a nod.

"I will only give you a small taste, Sookie. Is this all right?" his voice wavered as if he was afraid he'd hurt me somehow.

I nodded once more and he smiled.

In the next instant, I felt heat – lust heat; not temperature heat – lancing through me. Every pore on my body was aching. My insides were surging like a huge roiling wave, like undertow ready to draw me under. And behind my closed eyelids I saw images of Tynan and me intertwined, interlaced, together. And what this feeling, this pull, did to my girly parts should be illegal. I felt a huge ache and yearning and wanted to be filled, full up, with Tynan, immediately. The need was overpowering.

I didn't remember the leap, but the next instant I was on top of him, straddling him. I pressed myself as close to him as I could, feeling his naked chest so close to me. I ran my fingers over every inch of skin I could reach and I still wanted more.

"Tynan," was all I managed, but I knew it sounded like a plea. "Ty." I was begging.

He kissed me then, but it was slow and soft; it slowed down my thunderstorm of kisses and desire.

"Shhh, Sookie, shhh," he cooed to me. "Sookie, look at me."

I did. He held the back of my neck with his strong hands and stoked my hair and down my back. He lulled me slowly out of the frenzy of my desire, which receded like a tide.

"I'm here, dear one. You're fine." His words calmed me, though I was still clinging to him, reaching for him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect the pull to be so potent," he said. But he kissed me again, another soft, sweet kiss. It was the antidote to the crazy lust and need I'd just nearly drowned in.

I had finally calmed enough to see straight and speak. I squeaked out, "I'm so sorry, I, um, don't even know what to say." I was ridiculously embarrassed and started to scramble off Tynan.

But he stopped me, and held me closer.

"This isn't your fault Sookie, but mine. Pulls vary, and attraction or feelings intensify it." He paused to take a breath. And he smiled, that breathtaking smile, which I could swear was magic. "And we, my dear, clearly have something between us." His voice then shifted to just above a whisper, "By the way, you can call me Ty anytime."

"Thank you. I think it's fair to say I'm susceptible, by the way," I responded with a smile. He just smiled back. His response calmed my embarrassment along with my crazy lust. _Thank goodness! I would have totally jumped his bones! Heavens to Betsy!_

"I'm always happy to oblige," he replied. "But as I said earlier," Ty whispered to me, stroking along my neck and back to my mouth, "I don't want you through magic."

I was speechless and his words were cancelling out the calm compress he had just administered. As if he noticed his words were affecting me, he quickly changed his demeanor and stood up, lifting me up with him. He nodded awkwardly and pulled his gaze away from mine.

"Let me get you some breakfast before we leave to see Catalides." His nonchalant attitude about the fact I had just accosted him was shocking and sweet.

"That would be great," I muttered lamely fixing my pajamas again. "So, should I just sit here or can I help you? I'm sorry, I'm not really used to someone cooking for me." I asked weakly as he quickly turned around and began preparing something to eat.

"You just sit there and relax. You are my guest. Will you indulge me now?"

Sweet Shepherd, if the display on his couch was any indicator, did he even have to ask me that? "All right," I answered and he quickly got to work. "I just…"

"Sookie, your old life is over. Bask in the new," he said.

I smiled at his gestures and willed myself to relax as this gorgeous man waited on me hand and foot.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

After breakfast, I retreated to the bedroom and fell back in bed. I didn't fall asleep, but instead contemplated my near miss on the couch - the near miss that I hadn't just asked for, but insisted on. To say I was susceptible to a fairy's charms – in particular Tynan's charms – was a monumental understatement.

I finally got up and made my way to the bathroom. This time, I was awake enough to ooh and ahh over the bathroom. It was just as nice as Tynan's. The shower felt wonderful and I was shaved, shampooed and squeaky clean in no time.

Wrapped in a big fluffy robe, I made my way back to the closet to see what I could wear. There were several shopping bags on the floor and a few things hanging on the rod still in plastic. I went through all of the items and admired the pretty clothes - and then almost lost my breakfast when I looked at the price tags. Every single item I touched cost more than I made in an entire week, tips included. I'm not saying that the pieces weren't pretty, but I had just never been so close to Chanel, Marc Jacobs, or Prada. We did not coexist.

I gently placed the last piece I was fondling back in one of the bags and made my way back to the living room. Ty was handsomely dressed in fancy-looking jeans and a gray knit shirt. It hugged him sinfully. _Lucky shirt._

"Um, Ty. Would it be possible to 'pop' me back home to Bon Temps for a minute?" I asked. I was playing with my robe ties nervously like a grade schooler. _Jeez Louise, Sookie._

"What is it that you need?" he asked.

"I'd like to go home and grab some clothes."

"Are the items we selected for you not to your liking?"

"It's not that." I began and faltered from nerves. "The clothes are beautiful, really, but I have items of my own and I do not want to impose or accept things so expensive when I have perfectly good clothes at home."

"Sookie, while I appreciate how conscientious you are, please accept the items as gifts from your family – from me. It would please us greatly if you would take them and enjoy them."

I should have melted at that and skipped back to the bedroom to roll around in my new fancy wardrobe, but I didn't. I wasn't raised to take handouts. I had always earned my way and I took pride in that. And something about wearing those nice clothes from a man I had just made out with stuck in my craw. I wasn't a kept woman or a pampered princess. I was proud and stubborn. And I guess I was proud of being proud and stubborn.

"I appreciate that. Really, I do, but I just don't feel comfortable wearing such expensive things. I didn't earn them, and really I do just fine with my own things."

"Your old clothing is no longer appropriate for your new station. Your sentiment is endearing, but the meager items of your old life no longer fit the role you are to assume. You must dress and behave to the part you will fulfill with Niall and among the Fae." There was more than a vein of snooty in that statement. It immediately brought out my temper.

"I'm not sure what you are implying by my meager life, mister, but I'm pretty darn proud of who I am, where I come from, and what I've earned - on my own – I might add." By the end of that, my finger was pointing in my direction and my temper had ignited.

He actually looked irritated. He'd just called me trash and he looked irritated. _Argh!, _was all I could mentally muster.

"Sookie, this childish stubbornness is not becoming of a princess – a Fae princess," he quipped back at me.

"I never asked to be a princess, and you may think you're better than me, but I will not be belittled!"

"This is not worth an argument. I cannot take you home and it is not practical for you to insist on your old things." He paused for a moment, closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Please consider wearing some of your new items today. We don't have much time until we are expected at Catalides's compound." He turned back to the breakfast bar – back to his cup of coffee – and the conversation was over. I would have preferred a knockdown, drag out fight to being ignored, dismissed.

I resisted the urge to stomp my foot – that wouldn't help my case – and retreated back to my bedroom. I sifted through the insane clothes, shoes, underthings and even jewelry. _What does one wear to see a demon lawyer? _ I finally decided on a pretty wrap dress with a bold black, white and red pattern. It wasn't too revealing and would work in the Louisiana heat too. I found black flats that went perfectly – _Of course! _– and finished getting ready in the bathroom.

When I emerged from my room in my non-meager clothes, I looked great, but my mood was foul.

I met Tynan in the living room and begrudgingly held onto his forearms as he popped us away. When my dizziness cleared, we were on a bright green lawn in front of an honest-to-goodness plantation. _Wow, demon lawyering must really be in demand, _I pondered to myself.

The huge expanse of lawn was peppered with weeping willows and their fronds of moss – like tree dread locks. The lawns were the backdrop to a magnificent mansion with large, white columns that spanned the first and second story porches. The width of the house was probably equal to three of mine – side to side. It was painted yellow with green shutters.

We walked up to the door and Tynan knocked. Ace answered, his gaze fixed on mine immediately, and I was being led into the house by the French demon. _Oh brother._

We ended up in a study lined floor to ceiling with overflowing bookcases. Catalides was at a big desk near a set of doors that opened up to the back of the building that looked to be filled with flower gardens. _Demons and rose gardens, huh?_

Catalides motioned for me to sit down in the chair in front of his large desk. The fairy guard and the demon guard took up places on either side of me, watching.

"Sookie, thank you for joining me this morning," Catalides began. He had several neat stacks of paper in front of him. "We have much to go through this morning."

I just nodded. I had no idea what he was talking about, so I thought listening intently would be wise.

"I will be handling the settling of your grandfather, Fintan's estate. Niall has proclaimed you the heir to his property, both here and in Faerie. I have all of the necessary paperwork in order to transfer property and assets to your name, and an overview of the estate in total."

"I don't understand. I am his only heir? Aren't there other fairy relatives who knew my grandfather who'd be more appropriate?"

"No, there are no other direct relatives that Fintan left behind, besides Niall. He has relinquished his claim to the property to establish your place among the Fae, who value wealth considerably." Catalides was very businesslike and patient, but I wasn't satisfied.

"Even if that is true, I have a brother who would also be a direct descendent. Why isn't he being factored into this?" I asked.

Catalides cocked his head slightly and drew in a breath. "Tynan, do you wish to explain or shall I?"

I turned my attention to Tynan. "Though you are only 1/8 fairy, you are recognized as a Fae descendent because you carry fairy attributes. Your brother does not. As such, you alone will be considered for property and title, as well as residence in Faerie." He looked at me solemnly.

I looked back to Catalides. I assumed my fairy attributes meant my telepathy. I had more questions about that, but could tell the lawyer wanted to get moving.

"There are five physical properties that will be transferred to your name – three in this realm and two in Faerie. There is one here in Louisiana – New Orleans – and another in Ireland on the Aran Islands. There is also a condo in Barbados. In Faerie, you will own both properties that belonged to Fintan. All personal possessions in those properties will also be yours."

My head was spinning. I owned one house in Bon Temps that I could barely keep up the taxes and insurance on. Five additional homes. My stomach churned.

Catalides seemed to sense my shock and hesitation. "Are you ready for me to continue?"

My head shot up and I tried to focus on the demon. "What? Um, oh, yes." I stopped before I embarrassed myself more.

"There are also the assets and securities that Fintan accumulated. All of those accounts are here, though there is some liquidity in Faerie. Here is a balance sheet with the totals from the 19 portfolio accounts, 6 bank accounts and a listing of the contents of the safe deposit boxes in each of those six banks." He paused then. "You may be pleased with the listing of jewels – you know the Fae." I heard chuckling from beside me. "I do not have a listing of the items in safe keeping in Faerie, but those should be sent to you before your first trip to your new home." I grasped the bundle of papers that he handed me and held the pile in my shaky hands.

There were numerous columns across the three pages stapled together. The numbers in the individual boxes were large. Very large. _So many zeroes._ And the list of numbers at the end of the final page made my head spin.

I, Sookie Stackhouse, was speechless. And also undeserving.

"I am not sure what to say. This is too much, way too much. Yesterday I didn't know that I had fairy relatives and now I'm being written into wills and bequested gajillions of dollars." I just looked up at Catalides, holding the crazy paper and wondering if this was all a joke. _Was I on candid camera?_

"This, Sookie, is your right as a Fae princess," was my lawyer's response.

I needed to distract myself from this quickly.

"Aren't there other things to go over? Any other arrangement for Fintan? What do fairies do when someone passes?" I shifted again to look at Tynan.

But instead Catalides answered, "There are no arrangements, my dear. Fintan was killed four years ago."

I could not hide the confused look on my face. None of this made sense and I had the distinct impression I had missed something.

"Why are you doing all of this now?"

"The property was transferred to Niall at Fintan's passing, as there was no other recognized kin, but he has shifted ownership to you this week."

"And why this week?" I didn't pivot this time, but whipped around to face my fairy guard. "No one ever mentioned why I am all of the sudden a princess and entitled to all of this, this stuff." I couldn't come up with a better word.

"As we mentioned, you have been identified as having fairy attributes and are of Niall's line," Tynan responded calmly. That snooty look was back in place. I hated that look – I knew the human thoughts that went along with that face.

"And why didn't you or Niall or anyone come forward with this revelation when my Gran died a few months ago, or when a serial killer was after me a few months ago, or when I graduated high school when I was 18, or how about when my parents died when I was seven? Or maybe when I was born, or my father was born? Why the lag time? Why now?" I leveled my gaze on him.

"Your Fae connection, your Fae magic, was not recognized until this week, Sookie," Tynan responded.

"And why is that? I've been hearing thoughts since before I can remember? Did I reach some sort of magic threshold for telepathy and all of a sudden you all appear – like winning at the slot machines? I had to read my one millionth mind before you all would show up?"

"Your telepathy is not Fae magic. It is a rare, but not unheard of human trait," replied Tynan carefully.

"So what on earth are you talking about Fae attributes and Fae magic?" I stood up and shot my gaze at Catalides and then back to Tynan. "What exactly do you recognize as fairy about me that you didn't last Tuesday?"

"Within the last week, your fairie magic appeared for the first time. It was felt by your great-grandfather and your cousin Claudine. Can't you recall a new skill that has manifested this week?" he asked in that haughty tone.

I paused for a moment, and then finally realized what he was talking about. "Are you talking about that white, glowy thing I did when the Maenad attacked my home?" He nodded. "Okay, then yes," I answered with a hmph, crossing my arms across my chest to drive the point home.

Tynan leaned forward in the chair, his eyes focused on me. "That manifestation of magic triggered your recognition as Fae." He said it so simply, like it made perfect sense.

"And if my hands hadn't glowed? Would you have left me with the Queen? Would all of Fintan's property still belong to Niall?" I was starting to harden. The details were cold.

"I cannot answer that, Sookie. You were recognized; I did save you; and now you are the heir. There is no need for conjecture."

_Snooty fairy. _I whipped back around in my chair and leveled a chilly gaze at Catalides. There was no need to lose my temper now. I would think about this and question Niall later. "Let's finish this up. What do y'all need me to do?"

For the next hour I looked through hoards of paper, asked questions, and signed so many pages my hand started to hurt. I also, by the looks of things, became one of the richest ladies in Louisiana. _All because my hands glowed. And I can't even do it again._

When the last piece of paper was back in its neat stack, Catalides stood and announced we would lunch together. 

I walked out with my lawyer and followed him through the hallway and out the back onto a patio. I had been right; his gardens were beautiful. A table was already set and we quickly settled into our chairs. I didn't make eye contact with Tynan, but listened instead to the jabs between him and Ace. _Males. _I ate my lunch and drank my ice tea as if I was at a summer party, not dining with a hodge podge of supernatural creatures.

"Sookie," Catalides interjected, startling from my daydreaming, "you seem out of sorts. Are you troubled?" His eyes were kind and, again, patient.

"No, I'm sorry, I just have a lot to process."

Ace, seated next to me, grabbed my hand gently. "Perhaps a walk and some fresh air would do," he began while rising from the table and taking me with him. I didn't need to see Tynan's face to know he would be seething, but I needed a break.

"Come, let me show you the grounds," Ace purred at me. _That man could say anything in that voice and women would swoon._

I walked with the demon guard through rows and rows of flowers, around a pond with trickling water, and again through more gardens. Ace seemed to sense I needed to walk and think, not talk. My mind was gnawing and churning on this morning's events. I relished the feeling of the sun on my face and didn't mind when Ace offered his arm to escort me through the paths.

When we finally came to a simple bench set in the shade of an old oak tree, I sat down and looked up at my other supermodel guard protector, this one a demon. He wasn't regally handsome like Tynan, but sinfully good looking. He looked like sin masquerading as a man with his dark flowing hair and dark eyes that seemed to twinkle or shine with mischief. Serious mischief. He also seemed to be in a constant state of amusement. A giggle escaped my throat as I thought that the most care-free person I had ever met was a demon, a flippin' demon.

My giggle didn't escape Ace's notice. "What has you amused, not that I mind the sound of your laugh, which is lovely," Ace asked.

I looked up at him –heavens to Betsy – and took in his relaxed pose and state. He looked like he was on vacation.

"Nothing. I'm sorry – I've just had a lot to take in. Two days ago I woke up knowing I had $262.59 in my bank account. And now this…my world feels a little upside down now."

"That seems to be a reasonable response," he replied.

I needed distraction from my crazy inheritance, so I focused on my yummy demon guard.

"Is it always like this? Drama, money, life and death? Is this what supe life is like?"

He grinned at that, and stretched his arms and legs out. "Sometimes. I am a Regulus, in charge of security and protection, so there are battles and posturing of all kinds. But mostly it is the boring work of surveillance and waiting. You, Sookie, have made things much more entertaining."

"Have you always been a Regulus? And how old are you – do demons live for thousands of years, too?" I couldn't myself, he was a strange mix of things and I liked the distraction.

"I am half demon. While Catalides is immortal, like a vampire, my human side will age me over time. Now, I am 82 years old, but I could live 500 maybe 600 years." He paused and looked out to into the forest surrounding us, lost in thought.

"What's it like being half demon? Do you still have demon powers – if demons have powers," I stammered. I could feel a blush coming on. Did I sound as silly as I felt?

"I have considerable powers for a half demon, enough to make my protection skills sought after. But I do not have the gift of immortality like my father."

He seemed to be thinking, so I let him think.

"My mother fell in love with my father, a full demon and a fierce warrior, when she was young. As she often told, it was love at first sight and they had me, and wed, a rarity – a demon/human wedding." He looked wistful.

"My Maman taught me to embrace my demon side and nurture my human side. To enjoy the gifts I was given and live full." His eyes gleamed talking of his mother. _What girl can resist a man that speaks of his mother so? _"My father worshipped her and they were inseparable, a fairy tale, until she passed. That is one difficulty in trying to walk in two worlds at the same time. My mother and her family – they are all gone – while my father and I remain. Human life is but a blink compared to that of a demon's." His dark eyes seemed lost in the past, but there was not pain or grief in his gaze. He looked nostalgic.

"I never thought of it that way. And I'm sorry you lost your mother. She sounds…like you."

He looked up at that and just smiled.

"Can I ask you a few questions, Ace?"

"Of course."

"I don't understand all of that 'Fae traits' and 'recognition' and 'characteristics' talk from back there." I had used air quotes to underscore how silly I thought all of Tynan's terms really were.

Ace laughed.

"Fairies – they are so predictable. I am sure this has been insanity for you this week and you must feel betrayed that they didn't claim you earlier, though they knew of you." He turned to me then, his leg scooting closer to mine on the bench. "Sookie, you must understand that Fairies care about three things: magic, wealth, and breeding. They always have, they always will."

I just listened. _Magic, wealth, and breeding?_

"Their status is determined by the strength of their fairy magic. Without magic, you are not fairy. Regardless of blood or other relation, it simply is so for them." It sounded shallow to me, but I nodded.

"Wealth, well that you understand, it is similar to all creatures. Wealth, status, power – these are constants regardless of your creed."

That I understood, since 95% of all humans I had ever encountered were thinking about money.

"Breeding, or mating, that is something specific to the Fae. They place much value in matches made that advance magic and wealth and most of their mating is done with such aims in mind. And there are many Fae that despise any unions and offspring that are not full fairy. Most do not take human lovers or reproduce with them, as they are often killed by other fairy factions."

"That's horrible!" I yelped. "But how can I then be named a fairy princess when I'm, what, one eighth fairy? That doesn't make any sense."

Ace's carefree expression was replaced quickly by a look of concern. "You will be a target, Sookie, for those who disapprove of mixing of lines, but your magic overruled your exclusion by the Fae."

He shifted closer to me and lowered his voice so it came out like a whisper, a caress with his breath. "Their expectations of a mate will be put to you as well, Sookie. Most royal Fae have their mates selected by the Prince. Arranged. Are you prepared for that?"

"An arranged marriage? You have got to be kidding me. There is a better chance of watching pigs fly or my brother to walk on water than see me in an arranged marriage, or mating, or whatever it is the fairies do." I would have been mad at the suggestion if it weren't so ludicrous.

"They do not wed, but a mate is selected based on magic, wealth, and station. Do you not like your assigned mate?"

"What on earth are you talking about? I have no assigned mate, or whatever. I am my own person and will make all decisions about my love life by myself, thank you." I was getting angry now – not at Ace but the topic of discussion.

"I am fairly certain that Niall and Tynan have different views, ma belle. And their customs will be expected of you. They consider you fairy now."

"Well, I still consider myself a waitress."

He laughed at that – a boisterous laugh that sound like Ace - fun.

"You are quite something," he beamed at me.

"Well, I think you are something too. Never would I have guessed that the most laid back of all of y'all would be a demon." I smiled and he reflected it back.

Ace just stared at me, he didn't break his gaze, which was enchanting. His eyes were so dark I couldn't make out his pupils, just deep wells that swallowed me up. _Look away, look away, Sookie! _But I just stared at him like a schoolgirl.

"Princess, know this now and remember it." His gaze darkened even more and lighthearted Ace was replaced by a serious one. "I pledge my protection, whatever path you decide to follow. And do not rule out an existence with us demons. We can be quite an adventure." That wicked grin was back in place. "On my honor as a Regulus, I am your protector." My dark demon leaned down and gently grasped my hand and slowly brought it to his chest, my palm resting on his heart, which beat slow and steady. My heart started to race and I couldn't look away. _Pure temptation. _I could feel the heat of him and the muscles underneath my hand twist and bunch as he moved closer to me. He placed a single, soft kiss on my lips and lingered, my hand still on his huge chest.

And then he stood us up and we were on a path again, my mind still stuck on the strange moments of this conversation. _I think I'm on a strange supernatural dating show, like the Bachelorette. But this version is the Supernatural Bachelorette, please select between the vampire, the fairy, or the demon._

We made our way back through the gardens and I listened intently as Ace shared stories of his family and his work with Catalides. I reached for his arm this time; I didn't wait for him to offer. He felt soothing, even though he came in a tempting package.

We finally emerged on the large flagstone patio behind the mansion. Tynan and Catalides were waiting there – both with somber faces – and stood next to the largest female I had ever seen – and clearly not human. She wore strange armor of sorts and looked on me and Ace with impatience.

Her voice was deep, clear and seemed to echo all around us. "You have been summoned by the Council. The Fae and demon guards will escort you." And she nodded at Catalides, who returned the nod and popped away. _Council?_

Translations:

Ma belle = my beautiful


	6. Chapter 6

**Stolen**

**A/N: First a big thank you to my beta, Southernlady23. You are a godsend.**

**And thank you for the reviews. Please keep them coming!**

**Casting: If you are interested in who I would cast for the characters, please visit this page: http: / jessbelle03 (dot) blogspot (dot) com. I've added all of the new characters and hope you enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series, True Blood and all characters from it are owned by Charlaine Harris and HBO, the original characters and plot are mine. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 6**

"What's the Council?"

I watched as Catalides and Ace exchanged an apprehensive look, but they didn't respond to me.

"The notification of protection does not entail a summons," Catalides said to Tynan.

"Indeed. I must discuss this with Niall at once," Tynan responded and turned to go back into the house without so much as acknowledging me. _Damn Fairy!_

Ace had taken position behind me with his hands on my arms.

"I will remain with her until the Council meeting," he said to Catalides, who nodded.

"Will someone please answer me? What for heaven's sake is the Council, and why am I being summoned by it?" I was madder than a hornet. These supes had a bad habit of talking over and around me, like I was a child poking in on a grown-up conversation.

"The Council is the governing body of all supernatural creatures. It ensures order and balance between the races," Catalides responded.

"A summons by the Council is rare, Sookie," Ace almost whispered into my ear.

I couldn't think of the next logical question. I knew I had many, but they escaped me.

Then Tynan was back, and he didn't look pleased. "Niall received word of the summons and the Council's convening just moments ago. Apparently his complaint and protection order were not the only petitions filed regarding Sookie. Sophie Ann filed claim on her, as have the shifters. And of course both the Fae and Daemons have offered protection."

"When will they convene and where?" inquired Catalides.

"Tomorrow night, in the Daemon complex in Alabama," replied Tynan somberly.

Ace continued his soothing voice and rubbed my upper arms. "Our wards and security are unsurpassed, Sookie. It will be a safe location with the Daemons to guard you. And I will not leave your side."

While I appreciated the vote of confidence in their security, I wanted real info.

"Will someone explain to me why you are all acting like your dog died?" I huffed. I turned away from Ace, breaking from his warm, soothing hands and glared at all three males. "Explain now."

Catalides motioned for us to sit and I complied, albeit begrudgingly. I took the same seat at the patio table that I had at lunch.

Catalides finally indulged me and started to explain. "As has been mentioned, the Council is the governing body of supernaturals. Each kind has a sitting member, though smaller races are often served by a related creed."

I nodded and hoped it conveyed it was time to get to the good stuff.

"Most matters are handled by our own kind and most locally. The Council's attention is rarely required and is only convened for matters of great importance."

Tynan intervened. "Their interest in you was not expected. Niall filed a complaint against Sophie Ann and demanded restitution for her attack on Fae royalty."

"The Daemons filed an order of protection over you," added Catalides, "as did the Fae. And today we learned that Sophie Ann also petitioned the Council – she filed an ownership claim on you."

"But that does not compute, no?" asked Ace. "Two protection claims and indication she is royal should cancel out any ridiculous claim the Queen filed."

Tynan and Catalides nodded. They all seemed to be thinking hard.

Finally Tynan said, "Yes, it does not equate, but we must appear. Niall has been a sitting Council member for centuries and will have matters in hand."

I was absorbing the information. A supe court of sorts wanted to see me. It looked like vampires versus fairies and demons.

I decided to bring out business Sookie and suppress all urges to breakdown, or burst into tears, or stomp around like a toddler. _Funny, I seem to be able to do this when faced with these crazy situations._

"So, what do we do to prepare for tomorrow night? And please tell me this is a neutral court and will not be predisposed to insane vampires."

Catalides beamed at me like a grandfather, impressed with no-nonsense approach to this mess.

_Trouble magnet. That's what I am._

Tynan grabbed the hand resting in my lap and spoke. "It is a fairly neutral body, Sookie." He began to rub small circles on the back of my hand. "We will brief you on the make-up of the Council and make contact with as many of the races before tomorrow to let them know you have been acknowledged and recognized as a princess."

I drew my hand away from his quickly, letting him know I hadn't taken kindly to his change of moods earlier today.

"She has safety with Demons, too, fairy. Do not forget," Ace quipped back, looking happy as a clam that I had taken my hand back from Ty.

"Their verdict is unchallengeable. We must do all we can to ensure they recognize her place with the Fae. Simple protection by the demons is not sufficient," snipped Ty. He was getting irritated again – part intimidating and partly intriguing.

Ace ignored Tynan and spoke to me instead, "You will be protected." He extended his arm to rest on the back of my chair and looked at me intently.

Tynan just stared at Ace. He looked like he was chewing glass and about to growl. Ace looked smug and full of himself, like he had my panties in his pocket. _Oh brother! _

"Oh, just stop, both of you." I got up abruptly from my chair. All three males looked surprised by my sudden movement and gruffness. "I'm going inside and I don't have the patience for a fairy-demon pissing contest. My plate is a little full right now, boys."

I didn't wait for a response. I know I had just called approximately 300 years of powerful supernaturals mere boys, but it was precisely how they were behaving.

I took refuge inside and found a ladie's room. A little cold water on my face did wonders. I found my way back to the office where Catalides was back in his office chair. There was no sign of the two juveniles, so I sank back into the comfy chair in front of his desk.

"You have had a lot of information to digest today, princess. How are you faring?"

"I'm okay, just trying to find my bearings. Can you tell me more about this Council? Who's on it? How do I act? What should I expect? Worst case/best case scenario?"

Catalides leaned back into his chair and seemed to churn his thoughts around in his head. "The Council has seven members. The Pythoness, a seer and a vampire, is by all accounts the head of the Council. She was the original oracle at Delphi. Many kings and rulers consulted with her for her gift of sight, including Alexander the Great. And even though she was brought over as a very old human, her outer frailty masks much power. She is wise and sees the future for all races.

"Niall sits on the Council to represent the Fae. He is by far the most powerful among the fairies, though there is much strife among different fairy factions. They can be quite lethal, Sookie.

"The Nereids are represented by Halia. All Nereids are female and are more commonly known as nymphs. They are very connected with nature and extremely alluring to males, particularly human males.

"Witches, though human, have a place on the Council. Syctis holds the seat – she is incredibly powerful and immortal through her magic.

"Our seat, for the Daemons, is held by Isaac Bael. He is aware of our offer of formal protection and will be an ally. He is quite cunning, even for a demon.

"The Weres rotate between animals. Right now Sergei Koslov, a Werebear from Russia, represents all Weres and Shifters."

I giggled at that – I couldn't help it. _I bet the Werebear isn't green or pink. He probably doesn't have a rainbow or clouds on his belly either. _Another laugh escaped and I looked away guiltily.

Catalides didn't acknowledge my giggling, but continued with his description. "And though the Pythoness is vampire, Arsames also sits on the Council to represent the vampire. He is old – once a king of the Persian Empire."

"And how should I behave?" I asked.

"Respectful, as if you are in your own court of law. Your safety and future now lie in their hands."

"That I can do, Mr. Catalides."

"Sookie, I must ask you to stay here until the Council meeting. You will be much safer with the wards and security of the compound. And after nightfall, both Ace and Tynan should remain with you."

"Okay, just tell the boys to knock off their shenanigans."

He chuckled and got up to walk me to the door, where a kind-looking woman was waiting for us. She was in her fifties and smiled warmly at me.

"Clara," Catalides began, "please show Ms. Stackhouse to the guest suite. And we will require supper at six o'clock."

"Yes, sir. It will be my pleasure," Clara responded. She had a sweet voice, and her respect and affection for her boss was clear.

Clara guided me upstairs and showed me the guest suite. I retreated to another opulent room that wasn't mine.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

I woke up the next morning surprised I had gotten even a wink of sleep. Both Ace and Tynan had stayed in the room with me. There was a sitting area at one end with two loveseats facing each other. My big, bad and beautiful guards stayed there glaring at each other – probably throughout the entire night. I almost expected them to butt heads, like rams or goats charging each on an Animal Planet special. _That would be a sight._

I was also slightly relieved that they were both there – not for security from outside threats, but safety from the supe hunks. I didn't trust myself alone with either of them.

We spent the day quietly and I had the two 'boys' by my side every moment outside of restroom breaks. The mood did not lighten. By about four o'clock in the afternoon, I wanted to smack them both upside the head. They were not flirting or wooing. There was no attempt to impress me or get to know me. They were focused on each other, as if the one who won their battle for all-powerful supernatural male would magically win my hand or a place in my bed. _Argh! They don't know the first thing about how I work._

Tynan had 'popped' back to his apartment at some point the previous night, so I had all of the clothes and personal items I needed. He still refused to pop his fairy behind to my house to get any of my actual belongings, but I had given up arguing over that. Best to focus on the big night ahead.

Ace, Catalides and Ty did give me a little space to think over all that had happened. I had no clue what to expect from the Council, but now understood that any verdict about me and my future would be darn near permanent. Would they ask what I wanted, like a child old enough to testify in family court during a custody dispute? Was there any chance of returning to my old life, or was it Supe City for me from now on? Would I see Eric? Would Sophie Anne do something terrible? Would the Council listen to her? I had so many questions bouncing and shifting around in my head – like a big bingo ball turner. I could almost hear the clacking of the different questions and thoughts hopping around.

And Bill – what would become of him? I knew he should be the furthest thing from my mind at the moment, but I couldn't help thinking about him. Just a few days ago I was ready to marry him and spend my life with him and now I'd been hurled into what seemed to be another world. I shoved the thoughts on my ex away – I had bigger fish to fry.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Niall showed up in the late afternoon. He met with Catalides alone and seemed extremely irritated. I steered clear. We had a quiet dinner; everyone was pretty somber. Catalides and Niall filled me in on more about the Council. I retreated back to my room for a few moments, Ace waiting in the hall of course, and I did my best to calm my racing heart. I tried to take a few deep breaths as I was more nervous than I had ever been in my entire life. I checked my face and clothes in the mirror again. I went with a simple black skirt and white sweater set. I couldn't bring myself to wear a suit – it just didn't feel like me – but I wanted to feel professional and serious. _Time to do this._

I had learned as much as I could about the dreaded Council in a day. I looked fine, like I meant business. On the inside, I was a nervous wreck, but I packed the new fear, anxiety and near panic attack into my overstuffed suitcase to save for another day. _That baby must be bursting at the seams right now._ I headed back downstairs to meet Niall and everyone else in the foyer.

Between Niall and Tynan we were able to all pop together. I guess demons don't pop, so I held on tightly to Ty's arm while we whirled through nothingness on our way to Alabama. The seven hour drive was reduced to a five second pop.

We appeared outside two large doors. They were enormous, made of wood and at least twelve feet tall. The hallways on either side of us were long and plain with many doors and I noticed the floor was made of beautiful stone.

Niall opened the mammoth door with ease, though I was sure I couldn't move it an inch if I tried. I followed behind him with Ace and Tynan on either side of me. Catalides was behind us.

The room was enormous, round and bare of furniture but for seven chairs across from us – all but one filled with an intimidating figure. A series of columns created an inner circle and the outer circle felt like a pathway of sorts. But the perimeter was hard to see – it was obscured in shadows, though I could feel there were people along the wall – vampires, Weres, human brains, and others I couldn't hear. Shadows with brain patterns.

The floor seemed to be made of tortoiseshell or something – beautiful, brown with iridescent colors. Each piece unique – like a tortoiseshell cobblestone. It wound throughout the hall like an enormous spiral.

We walked slowly into the center circle, which was bigger than two Merlotte's Bars. Niall stopped to talk to Ace and then walked ahead to take a seat in the last empty chair. All seven people, or beings, were perched on their chairs and looking at me intently. Though the Council members were eye level with me, they exuded such a sense of power. I felt like I was incredibly small.

In the center of the line was the oldest woman I had ever seen. She had long white hair and skin that looked as thin as tissue paper. But her eyes were captivating – glazed over white and gray. She was clearly blind, but you felt as though she was watching you intently. Most supes glow or shine when I see them. They look and feel different than humans, but this woman, the Pythoness, was altogether unique. She shined brightly and hummed to me – hummed a beautiful sound.

I finally broke my stare long enough to try and match Catalides's descriptions with the Council members. There were three on each side of the Pythoness.

Niall looked more intimidating than usual, his white hair flowing down to his chest and ice blue eyes locked on me. He was seated on the far left.

Next to him was a human, but she felt incredibly different than other humans. I knew she was the witch…Syctis. She was an African American woman, with very short hair and a long slender neck. She was beautiful and a little scary.

The Werebear was big and burly. I couldn't imagine he got much bigger when he actually shifted into a bear. He looked incredibly serious and his chiseled features were covered by a scruffy beard.

Another female sat on the other side of the Pythoness. She was clearly the nymph that Niall had described. She was breathtaking, with long brown hair and bottomless rich brown eyes. She was wearing a flowy chiffon number that did nothing to hide her amazing figure.

The demon, Isaac I think, was next to her. He scared the crap out of me, though I knew from Catalides that he was friend. His eyes were so blue they seemed nearly clear. His black hair was cropped closely and his widow's peak looked menacing. He actually did look like a demon.

And Arsames was at the far right. Handsome as most vampires are, he was the only one slightly slouched in his seat, like he was at the movies instead of an inquisition. He had long, black hair and was wickedly handsome. He looked somewhat middle eastern, but you really couldn't place where he was from. He met my gaze and his eyes were curious and amused. Not far from Arasmes was a familiar face and I couldn't help but smile when I saw him – Eric.

I watched as others came forward to either side of us on the middle circle lined with columns. I could feel more beings behind us.

My eyes were drawn to Eric. His blue eyes were fixed on me and his expression so serious, so focused. He seemed to speak to me with his eyes – an unreadable mixture of things. But I knew instantly that my most fearsome protector in the room was the Viking vampire.

Standing by Eric was Sophie Ann and her two WWF guards. She was staring at me with so much hatred she seemed to vibrate from it. She looked certifiably insane. And Bill stood with her – scarred and haggard. He didn't meet my eye and I looked away quickly. Just looking at him hurt.

On other side of our happy semi-circle was Claudine and Aeden, Niall's fairy guards. Tynan had taken a place next to them. Fairies had a way of looking both disinterested and intimidating at the same time.

Catalides and Ace were there, too, and Catalides gave me a reassuring smile.

The next grouping contained the only guest of our shindig that surprised me. Sam was there with a Were and another Shifter. Sam's kind, scruffy face was frozen in concern and worry. I tried to give him a reassuring smile, but his brow seemed frozen in a furrow.

There had been a good stint of silence, so I returned my attention back to the Council – an intimidating array of demons, vamps, fairies and others. I bowed my head deeply as Catalides had taught me.

"Child, please rise," I heard the Pythoness say. Her voice was strong and clear.

I stood back up and braced myself.

"The Council has convened tonight to address the matter of this young half-fae, half-human, Sookie Stackhouse. Within the last 48 hours, multiple claims have been filed regarding you, child. Stolen property, kidnapping of royalty, several protection orders, and claims of pack membership."

There didn't seem to be a question in there, so I just nodded.

"The Shifters and Weres would like to have you admitted to a pack or blood bound to a Shifter. They claim you have been in this Shifter's care for five years and are considered part of his retinue." I glanced at Sam, who looked sheepish, but the Were next to him looked fierce. At further glance, Tynan and Ace looked like they might pounce on Sam and a growl erupted from the Queen.

"There will be silence," Arsames boomed to the room. Everyone immediately settled, though the tension in the room was still high.

"And, of course, Queen Sophie Anne filed a charge of stolen property, claiming you are her pet and have been in her retinue for several months, through your association with her subject, Bill Compton." The Pythoness paused for a moment. "The Fae have filed a complaint against the Queen for kidnapping, and asserted you are royalty. They have also sought compensation for the affront on the Brigant crown." She looked amused at this point. "And last, but not least, the Demons have filed a protection claim and informed the Council that you will have a place in their community for protection should it be needed."

I looked at Catalides and Ace then. Ace offered me one of his devilish smiles.

The demon Isaac interjected then, "I am surprised that the witches and Nereids have missed this opportunity to intertwine themselves in the fate of this part-fae, part-human girl." His words were a bit sarcastic and his ice blue eyes terrifying, but the small smile on his lips told a different story.

_I think he's actually having fun with all of this._

The Pythoness continued, "Human telepaths are incredibly rare, and you seem to be valued by many." She paused at that, and looked at me fondly. "The Council will issue a proclamation of protection, but we believe that will not be sufficient. An alliance to a supernatural creed is necessary to ensure your safety, child."

Alliance? Protection proclamation? I had no flippin' idea what she was talking about.

As if she could read my mind, she explained, "The Council decided that you must be blood bonded to a supernatural to keep you safe, and nurture your own innate abilities."

Of course mayhem ensued. The Queen spoke up claiming the right to blood bond to me. _Of course. _I didn't know what blood bonding was, but it sounded serious and important. And everyone seemed willing to do it. And then Niall interrupted, claiming that as a Fae princess it was inconceivable for me to be bonded to anyone other than a fairy. Vampires are a danger to the Fae and shifters are beneath royal Fae blood. He even suggested that a mate had been selected for me. I just glared at him. _It's the 21__st__ century, buster!_

I sighed heavily as I was forced to listen to the craziness in the room. The vampires, fairies, demons and shifters – Council members included – looked like they wanted to kill each other. I looked to Eric and wished he could explain to me just what the heck was happening. His eyes caught with mine and I found some comfort in his expression and the look in his eyes.

**Eric POV**

To say that that the verdict of the Council was surprising would be understating the issue. Humans were not considered of value very often, and were rarely bound to one of our kind. And it was also a real oddity that the Pythoness would leave such a decision open for debate and argument.

I knew it was a near certainty that they would require her bound to a fairy, and the Fae guard accompanying Niall seemed to be their choice. The glances that Sookie had with that male made my territorial side spike, but I held back all responses. She was clearly Fae and related to Brigant. And the bonding would tie her more closely with their world and even allow her to retreat to Faerie with them. What better way to save her than take her out of this world completely?

It was also possible that they would tie her with the Shifter. Though he oft chose to shift into a dog, his kind is capable of much power. He could join a Shifter or Were pack for added strength. She had close personal ties with him and may indeed trust him the most.

Sophie Anne's hopes that she would somehow be allowed to keep Sookie were ludicrous. Her grief had blotted out any good sense and clearly there was no hope for Bill. He was at fault for bringing Sookie to this dangerous crossroads.

I had no clue why the Daemons were interested in Sookie and the looks that the demon guard directed toward Sookie made me want to tear his appendages off his body.

I kept my eyes fixed on her. She wore a brave face and carried herself with dignity, though I knew she was confused. She looked magnificent, as usual, and I fought back the internal predator that was already protesting. She would be given to another this night and bonded, which would ensure she would be forever out of my grasp.

My attention turned back to the Pythoness, who hushed the surly supe crowd by raising both hands.

"I have decided that a mere blood bond is not sufficient," the Seer proclaimed. "The Fae child is not only proclaimed royalty by Brigant, but valued by a pure Shifter connected to multiple packs. She is also claimed by a vampire monarch and has blood ties to two vampires."

I focused immediately. The Council knew of my slight blood tie with Sookie.

_What more could they proclaim?_ A blood bond is rare enough, as is a protection claim by the Council. My vampire mind sped up to an alarming pace, trying to determine what they were concocting. I hoped it was sufficient to protect the girl.

The Pythoness had leveled her unseeing gaze on every supe in our strange circle. Her eyes may not work, but she saw us clearly. "My judgment is that Sookie must have a blood rite to tie her eternally to a supernatural. This alone will ensure her safety and increase her already diminishing lifespan."

I was beyond speech at this revelation. Never in my 1,000 years had I met a blood rited. I had heard of one or two on occasion, but the magic and deed were the rarest of rituals. If I had breath I would have gasped. Few supernaturals would even agree to a blood rite.

I turned my gaze back to Sookie, who was still shocked. I knew she would be much more so if she understood what was just decreed. I felt a moment of sorrow for how little information or context she would have about this night's events. A woman who had the gift of complete information from all surrounding humans was now facing a monumental decision without any true knowledge of what lay before her.

"Once mated, all interested in the use of your telepathy will go through the Council and her mate," the Pythoness continued.

"Child, I will allow you to choose your blood rited, but it must be performed tonight." A witch entered the circle and approached Sookie with a nod from Syctis. I could sense Sookie's turmoil.

She finally had the presence of mind to question the Pythoness.

"What does this mean for me? What is a blood rite? And what do you mean choose my blood rited?" Sookie asked. Though she asked the right questions, her naivety about this magic irked me. She will be thrust into a powerful relationship tonight, probably with the damn smug fairy across from me, without real understanding of what it means. Niall and Bill have both failed her in keeping her uneducated about our ways.

Syctis responded to her questions. "Telepath, you are to select a mate of your choice of one of the supe clans present. He or she will be your protector and life source."

I could feel her confusion and turmoil. I shared some of her angst, as my long inactive emotions coursed throughout me. It was an unfathomable choice, but at least she would be safe from Sophie Anne. She would not choose the insane Queen, so she would be secure.

In a tangential thought, I reflected that it may be time to change locations if she selected the Shifter. I could not stomach the sight of Sookie rited to the shifter, and Bon Temps was too close in proximity. If the Fae guard was selected the dilemma would not exist. I was sure she would be relocated permanently to Faerie. I would never see her again.

Sookie stood in the circle, but instead of retreating, she stared at each member of the Council. Her jaw was tense and her hands were clenched by her sides. She was angry and seemed on the verge of a tirade.

The Council would not flinch no matter the amount of rage that Sookie could muster. But before she could unleash, the Pythoness responded, "This decision prevents war between vampire and fairies, and possibly with the demons and shifters. A choice must be made. Choose, child, or I will choose for you."

I watched as the brave human girl broke away from her anger and studied the floor as if it held the answer. Every being in the room was quiet and waiting, all eyes on Sookie.

Sookie scanned those surrounding her. She looked intently on the Shifter, the demon, and the Fae male. Her questioning eyes moved to those of us on the other side of the Council. She met my gaze and our eyes locked, but her gaze then shifted to Compton. All my careful planning quickly evaporated before me as I felt a surge of longing and care spike through her as she looked upon him. How could I have been so blind? She still loved that worthless idiot.

Sookie straightened her back, and turned her head again, studying the ridiculous fairy for what seemed a lifetime.

"Child, have you made your choice?" the Ancient Pythoness spoke, breaking Sookie from her pensive state.

"Yes, I have."

She stole a glance in our direction, squared her shoulders and replied with an answer that left me truly reeling.

**A/N: So who do you think it will be? Tynan? Bill? Ace? Eric? Or maybe Sam? Please push the review button and tell me what you think.**

9


	7. Chapter 7

**Stolen**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. That was excellent. And everyone seemed so anxious to see who Sookie chose that I got you chapter 7 in a week. So, please keep them coming! They are creative energy bars. I'm a little behind in responding to reviews, but still incredibly grateful.**

**Casting: If you are interested in who I would cast for the characters, please visit this page: http: / jessbelle03 (dot) blogspot (dot) com. Honestly, seeing my pictures of Tynan, Ace and Arsames makes it worthwhile.**

**And of course I must thank Southernlady23, the best beta ever, whom I couldn't live without.**

_Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series, True Blood and all characters from it are owned by Charlaine Harris and HBO, the original characters and plot are mine. No copyright infringement is intended._

**SPOV**

At first, I wanted to give the gosh darn Council members a piece of my mind. Putting me on the spot to choose a mate, someone to bond with – whatever that means – in a matter of seconds, was just plain ridiculous. Then, the Pythoness shushing me pretty quickly and explaining it would not only keep me safe, but prevent war, didn't help matters either.

But all that was neither here or there, as I quickly came to realize I had absolutely no choice in the matter. I put on my big girl pants and took in a deep breath. How hard could it be to pick a boyfriend, probably swap blood guessing from the blood rite title, and be free from the Queen and end this Council inquisition?

Something nagged at me, though. The whole blood rite announcement seemed like a big deal to all of the supes around me, but its real meaning eluded me. Protector and life source? Boyfriend to prevent war? What was that all about? I wanted to ask, but it didn't seem anyone wanted to play '20 Questions' at the moment. The supe bachelorette image popped in my head again.

I exhaled the breath I was holding onto and prepared to do what I needed to do. I had to choose a man now - one present at this shindig - who would be my protector, and I probably needed to exchange blood with him. I would be connected to him from here on out, and yes, it would be a him. Never in a million years would I choose one of the few females here, especially not Sophie Anne.

I looked around the room and studied the many males I knew I could count on to keep me safe. I looked at Tynan – beautiful and snooty Tynan. His ability to keep me safe was clear, and I knew there was a little spark between us, but I was also hurt over his and Niall's lack of interest in me until my hands glowed. Without that little detail, I knew I wasn't worth much to them.

My eyes sought out Sam, my sweet boss. He was my friend and I loved him dearly, but the thought of taking his blood, which because of Bill felt extremely sexual now, just made me queasy.

Ace was there and smiled at me. The blood thing didn't bother me so much when it came to him, but he didn't know me that well and vice versa. He was a pretty slick character, almost too charming.

I looked for Eric, who could and had protected me many times. Thanks to his starring role in my fantasies, I knew the blood rite wouldn't bother me a bit, but he was cold and calculating and another vampire. Their world thus far had brought me nothing but heartache.

That accidentally had me thinking of my broken heart and there was Bill, who could finally meet my gaze. I had been right, looking at him did hurt. He was my first love and it had all been a big fat lie. I knew I would never trust him again.

I looked back to the other side of the room and glanced at Niall and then Tynan. From Ace's conversation, I learned he had been chosen for me, in a way, and though part of that made sense to me, it also pissed me off something serious.

My packed luggage, stuffed with emotions and stress, was a little worse for wear. If I were prone to self pity, I would probably be wallowing in it now, but having heard what a mind sounds like when feeling sorry for itself countless times, I just wasn't capable of it. I had to buck up and face this, though I couldn't believe how much had changed in a measly three days. This whole week was a series of catastrophes where my free will and independence had been siphoned away.

I had thought about this while studying a particularly beautiful blue fleck in one of the stones at my feet. It wasn't a magical stone; it didn't have the magical answer to tonight's million dollar question.

I dispelled my doubts, and when looked up to meet the Pythoness' gray gaze, I instinctually knew the answer.

"Eric. I choose Eric Northman."

I looked to Eric, who seemed anxious, and completely shocked. _That's weird. He was dying to get blood in me a week ago._ _Did I misjudge that somehow – doesn't he want me anymore?_

Niall was on his feet now in front of his chair, looking like he was about to holler, and the Queen was cackling. _Why is she cackling? I didn't choose her. _Eric didn't say anything or respond and I started to get worried.

The mayhem that was erupting was quieted immediately when the Pythoness raised one hand. "The Northman. This is a sufficient choice."

"I assure you, Seer, the Viking is not an acceptable choice. Sookie is a Fae princess and will not be bound to a vampire," Niall sneered, as Arasmes eyed him carefully. I hadn't seen this side of Niall before. He looked about ready to shoot lasers out of his eyeballs.

"I am a member of the Council and my word should count above those gathered here. Please excuse my great granddaughter; she is unaware of the severity of the choice she makes. Northman's reputation to seduce is quite known, but that a protector does not make. You said the Council would be gathered to speak to my great grandchild, and nothing else, Pythoness. I have already chosen a mate for her and he is standing right here."

"Brigant, I can assure you we will take care of your little princess," the Queen replied. _Oh, that doesn't sound good._

"Quiet," the Pythoness demanded. "The girl has made her decision. No demands must be made of Northman by his monarch, or others, that impact him or the telepath unless sanctioned by the Council. As I proclaimed this night, the Council has issued protection over the child, and by default her rited."

_Oh, thank Jesus._

"You cannot limit my domain over one of my subjects. Northman is in my retinue, one of my sheriffs. He will do my bidding." The Queen was looking a bit like a mental hospital patient again. Her hair had started going this way and that, and the mascara on her right eye was running. I thought she might pounce on me, or maybe even the Pythoness, which seemed like a very bad idea.

"Sophie Anne," Arsames commanded. His voice and stance really did remind me of a king. It was quite a sight. "You will not speak unless I give you leave. You will make no requests or demands on the Viking or his rited unless granted permission by me. And I warn you, interference with them will result in the loss of your crown…at the very least."

His dark gaze was fixed on the Queen and she was at least lucid enough to look afraid.

"Brigant," the Pythoness started, "the Council understands your objections, but this child must have the right to choose her own rited. Even you cannot decide this for her."

She leveled that strange, unseeing gaze back on me. "Telepath, do you wish to amend your choice?"

I shook my head, 'no'.

"Northman, approach," called the Pythoness. Eric still looked stunned, but he moved to stand in front of the Pythoness. Now I could only see his back and tall frame. "A 1,000 year warrior is a perfect choice for this task and we have learned you have already exchanged blood with the princess, though that is a trivial matter compared to a blood rite." Slight murmurings erupted through the crowd and were quickly silenced when the Pythoness spoke again. "You have been called before us, vampire, to partake in a sacred event, but only if you so desire it. Your decision must not be influenced by your Queen or any other, and rest assured you will be protected – no matter what you decide to answer."

She paused as Eric inclined his head to her, and then she continued. "Eric Northman, do you accept the blood rite with Sookie Stackhouse?" she asked.

Silence. Complete silence.

I couldn't see his face, and I looked around the room. Niall and Tynan were both beyond angry. Niall was glaring at me and Ty was glaring at Eric. I tried to find reassurance with Sam, but he wouldn't meet my gaze. Ace was angry too, and I hadn't seen him even close to angry before; he was always so relaxed and aloof.

_Did I just publicly choose Eric to be my boyfriend and he's going to say no? Did I just ask the one male in the room that would refuse me? But why the hell would he do that? He's been dying to get his blood into me. Isn't that what the blood rite is? Maybe not, I thought, maybe I'll be stuck with the snooty fairy after all._

I couldn't help it. Public rejection was a hard pill to swallow and I started to cry. It was quiet, but the tears started to run.

**EPOV**

I stood before the Pythoness, and though I was looking at her, I was miles away and lost in thought. I was surprised and unprepared for Sookie's choice. I had spent hours trying to ensure her safety and never considered she would choose me as her bonded or that the Council would insist on the rare blood rite. The barbarian in me wanted to roar in victory, grab Sookie and claim her in front of the entire room, but the vampire in me, the cunning survivor, was deciphering this choice and how it would impact me and my existence.

I have never had a blood bonded. I rarely kept human pets. I do not even share my blood often, and I may be the last vampire walking the earth who would blood rite to a mortal, an injury prone mortal. She will threaten my very existence.

Beyond the risk, I cannot deny that I wanted her. I have wanted her from the first night I laid eyes on her. That desire had brought forth emotions I hadn't had in centuries. I could also acknowledge the political benefits. I would be under the direct protection of the Council, could charge for the use of Sookie's telepathy, and would wield much strength in the supernatural world.

However I would be, in essence, a married man - a very married man with a huge Achilles heel.

I felt anger, though I knew it was misplaced. I valued three things – control, my freedom, and my undead life. In one instant Sookie had impinged on all three.

I struggled internally between the need to possess, anger that my choice had been stolen from me, conniving thoughts about how this could benefit me, and an unwelcome relief for the girl's safety.

I broke from my musings at the sound of the Fae male's voice.

"This is outrageous. The vampire's hesitance is an insult to the Princess and the Fae. I will gladly be rited to her with no pause or objection."

I took in the male. He seemed a formidable adversary and would give Sookie ample protection. He was clearly a warrior, and the fae warriors were lethal. I knew he could keep her safe, but a thought had planted itself in the back of my mind and taken root. She was mine, finally mine.

Knowing full well the risks and the many other options in this room alone, I followed my instincts. "I accept."

"Very good. It will be done this night, with these witnesses. Northman, explain the process and the magic to Sookie. Syctis, please have your priestess prepare for the ritual," the Ancient Seer declared.

I turned and found a very anxious and confused Sookie. Tears stained her face, though they were no longer falling. They made me…uncomfortable.

The witch by her side moved forward to speak with Syctis. I came to Sookie and took in the smell of her, how tiny she felt before me, how fragile.

"Sookie," I whispered. She turned her face to look up at me, her deep brown eyes full of innocence. She did not understand what she had decreed for the both of us. _This is why I agreed. This combination of purity, goodness, and strength must be preserved._ She looked hopeful, which pained me. This ritual would not be simple and would be shocking to her, but there was no way to sugarcoat this.

I gently touched her wrists and moved up her arms to her shoulders, like calming a startled horse. "The witches will perform a ritual known as a blood rite. It will tie us together eternally. You will share some of the magic that makes me immortal and stay with me as long as I walk the earth. Do you understand, Sookie?"

She just stared at me. "Immortal?" she finally squeaked. "Oh my God, Eric. I thought I would just have to take your blood again. Oh my God!"

The witch's priestess was back by our side and began to explain and prepare us for the blood rite. "Vampire, Sookie," she began. "Sytctis and I will perform the blood rite in the center of this circle. It is ancient magic and entails the exchange of blood at four sites on your bodies with a ceremonial knife. It will bind your life forces together. The magic will solidify during an incantation and a final exchange while mating, which represents the fifth point of the binding."

Without further explanation, she turned and walked back to Syctis, though her words had begun a domino effect of anxiety, fear, and panic in Sookie. I could feel the emotions roaring inside her.

She began to panic. I could even feel her flight reflex kick in. Admittedly, part of me wanted to strip her down, bite her in the four sites, and then take her savagely in front of the fucking vermin – fairies, shifters, and especially Compton. This little girl had just usurped my quiet and peaceful existence and I beat back the darkness inside that wanted to dominate and make her pay for the havoc she had just unknowingly brought.

I suppressed the growl locked in my chest - her brown eyes seemed to be the antidote to my inner barbarian. She stilled that beast. I decided I would sort through my ambivalence tomorrow and try to get the telepath through the ritual - and I would enjoy it. She was now mine.

I tried to soothe her, my hands on her arms. She had a far off look in her eye and seemed lost, speechless. The five point exchange would be difficult for her, especially the last part, and I needed her calm. I unleashed every last coaxing, rakish memory and focused it on Sookie. It had been years since I needed to charm and coax a woman, but she needed it.

"Shh," I said, and tilted her chin to look up at me. "You can do this. I will take care of you. I will be your protector."

She was frightened and her eyes were huge and imploring. "She said knife, and blood, and… and..." her voice cracked in a sob, "and mating?"

"Sookie, it will be fine and over quickly. You can do this and you will be safe from all threats. Do you understand?"

She didn't acknowledge me, but the tears began to well up in her eyes, a sight that had unwelcomed effects on my insides.

"It will be fine. It's just you and me here. Just you and me. This room is empty and it's just you and me."

My words seemed to be working and she locked on me. I would have forfeited all of my wealth and possessions at that moment for the ability to glamour her and save her from the awareness of what was to come.

Syctis and her Priestess were on either side of us. I caressed the telepath's neck and jawline, never breaking eye contact. _Can she allow me to glamour her? _I moved closer to her and engulfed her with my size. I didn't let my caresses falter as I listened to the Priestess's instructions in my ear and then whispered back to Sookie.

"Follow my instructions, and forget everything else. You can hear only me." I let her scent fill me and it made me instantly hard. _Mine. _I wanted her to focus only on me, because it sounded like war erupting on the outer circle. The fairy was arguing petulantly with Niall. The shifter was snarling. And both the Queen and Bill were making a ruckus with their protesting and hissing. I knew no one would truly act out. Arsames alone could wipe out everyone in this room, and he knew full well my regard for this girl.

I stood up slightly and caught Sookie's doe-eyed gaze again.

I slowly ran my fingers back down her arms until I found her hands. I leaned forward and found her lips, which were soft and warm - lips I had wanted on mine for what felt like decades. They parted for me and I tasted her for the first time. _Mine_. I stoked her tongue, felt her mouth, her breath, and relished the taste of her.

I raised her arms with mine out to the side, and broke the kiss begrudgingly. "Sookie, you will feel a tiny sting on your hands. Just look at me; I will keep you safe. No harm will come to you."

I looked to Syctis and signaled with my eyes we were ready to begin. Their chanting began, in a language even I could not understand. I held up our palms, with the back of her hand resting on the inside of my forearms. _She is so small. _I felt the knife in my palm and then the twitch as Sookie felt the sting. I resumed kissing her, but her eyes were open and fixed on mine, and then my other hand and hers were cut as well. I moved and clasped our hands together. I could feel our blood mingling through the tiny wounds. I kissed her deeply. She tasted like sunlight.

The chanting started to wane and I broke from her lips, but kissed her jaw and neck. I whispered in her ear, "You taste magnificent." I could now smell her desire as it slowly built. Good, very good.

I looked up to Syctis, who's heavily accented voice declared to the room, "The five points of the blood rite represent the four elements – earth, water, wind, fire - and the fifth for the spirit."

She motioned for me to continue. I used an extended fang to bite my lip and blood pooled in my mouth. I leaned in and Sookie immediately responded to me. Her mouth opened and our tongues intertwined. I felt the rush at the thought of my blood in her mouth, in her veins. Her eyes flashed open as she tasted me, but she continued with our kiss. She didn't flinch as I pricked her tongue with my fang and tasted her – tasted her blood for the first time. It mingled with my own and made our kiss heighten. _Mine_. _My blood._

Our hands were still clasped and our kiss continued, deepened. I could feel the magic they were working around us. We had three of the five blood points completed. Their chanting continued and the growls and protests of our witnesses seemed to have died down. Sookie sank into our kiss – _That's my girl _ – and responded perfectly. She even caressed my fangs and pricked herself on one again. _My blood._

I let the kiss lazily die down. She had swallowed the blood in her mouth, and I hadn't let a drop go to waste. I heard Syctis on my left again, instructing me about the next phase, and the priestess on my right continuing with the incantation.

I kissed her top lip and then her bottom lip and dragged my mouth to her ear. I caressed the outer shell and whispered, "Kneel with me."

Before I could lower us, I could feel the ground around us shift and raise. I nuzzled Sookie to keep her calm. "Shh."

When I glanced down and began to lower us to our knees, I saw that the ground had raised and morphed into a platform. _Crafty witches. _The center of our circle now resembled a circular altar. The surface below us was smooth and all hard stone. I moved us slowly and did not break eye contact or the clasp of our hands until we were kneeling and facing each other.

"The fourth point of exchange, fire, combines your hearts," Syctis proclaimed. Both witches stirred by our sides and I glanced to see what was next. They motioned for us to move apart slightly, and I did, though still holding her hands and trying to project calm.

At the same time Brigant exploded. I could see him peripherally as he rose – brimming with rage. His Fae guard was at his side in an instant. "Enough," he shouted, his voice echoing in the hall. Before he could advance on us, without a doubt to end me before the ritual was complete, Arsames was positioned in front of both fairies. In his ever-calm and collected voice he responded, "Prince, with all due respect, the same warning I have issued to Queen Sophie goes for you or anyone else who wishes to interfere. Please, sit, let us finish this ritual." It looked like the Fae were contemplating the next move, but in the end surrendered. No one – not even the Fae Prince – would challenge the Persian King. At 2,500 years old, he was the oldest and most powerful thing on this continent, this hemisphere.

Fuming, Niall replied icily to Arsames, "Fine, I will abide, but I will not witness this travesty."

To which my friend calmly replied, with a hint of amusement, "No one moves from this chamber. Everyone will be a witness to this union so there will be no question to its validity. Though I cannot control you, Prince, to leave would surely relinquish any right you have to your great granddaughter."

My steadying hold on Sookie broke as she listened to this exchange. The knife the witch priestess was holding didn't help either. Panic filled her eyes, her face, and she began to cry again. _Fuck_.

**SPOV**

I was on an emotional yo-yo. Up and down I went. Rejection first, thinking Eric would say no, then shock and appall when I heard what the blood rite really was. I had wanted to flee for a moment, but then remembered the fabulous events of the last three days. This is what I needed to do and I had not forgotten my alternatives - kidnapping, arranged marriage, forced feedings, maybe rape, and let's not forget my safety and war prevention. _Safety and war prevention. Safety and war prevention._

Just when I thought I might actually come undone – even I have my limits – Eric was there, in front of me, soothing and consoling my frazzled nerves. He was like the Eric of my dreams, the Eric on that rooftop, the Eric in that Fellowship church. This was why I had chosen him.

I let myself get lost in him, in my Eric distraction. I let him kiss me – but, hey, I had just selected my new boyfriend, right? I reveled in it, and I didn't even feel the sting in my palms until they were clasped in his large hands, palms slightly coarse. I distracted myself from the chanting the crazy witches were screaming at us by filling my senses with the sight of him, the smell of him. Yes, better than my dreams.

I was so lost in his blue eyes and taking in all of the features I had never really allowed myself to covet, that I didn't even mind it when he kissed me, and I tasted blood. I sucked on his bloody lip and caressed his fang while he punctured my tongue and sucked on it. I have to admit, I forgot there was anyone else there - until the knife.

Eric broke our kiss and moved back a bit. We were now kneeling and were up higher than everyone else. _What the heck? _But it was the knife that broke my temporary reverie. My Eric spell was gone.

I started to panic as Syctis, or Scary Witch with a capital S, came closer. I wanted to run, but held on tightly to Eric instead. She went on about something about fire and hearts, and the whole time I didn't take my eyes off the knife. _What the F! What does that knife have to do with my heart?_

I looked back to Eric and he was trying to calm me. I focused on his eyes, his mouth, and listened to him instead of the crazy witches or growling supes surrounding us.

"Sookie, this is just the fourth exchange. They will place a small cut on our chests and we will press the wounds together. My blood in you will stop the bleeding quickly." He was being uncharacteristically sweet, kind, and soothing. I'd question that later, but for now wrapped myself into this side of Eric.

I watched as he took off his shirt. He was beautiful.

I gulped and tried to hold off the tears that streamed down my face. _Haven't I run out of those by now?_

The other witch held my sweater and Syctis cut down the middle. The sound of the fabric tearing, ripping under the blade, was overwhelming loud. She stopped near the end and the top fell open to either side. I didn't break eye contact with Eric, hoping he could get me through this. His eyes fell to my chest. _Figures_. I hoped everyone else in the room couldn't see my bra. I started to panic again. _ I don't think I can do this. I really can't. _But then I got my wits about me and remembered I really didn't have a choice.

_Safety and war prevention. Safety and war prevention._

I watched as Syctis took the knife and slowly cut a shallow cut along the top of my breasts. It hurt like the dickens, whatever that expression means. She did the same thing to Eric. I tried my best to keep a lid on my panic, which was starting to fizz over. I was like a shaken soda can, ready to burst.

Eric released our clasped hands and I cringed at the lost contact. _Will reflect on that later. _He gently pressed our torsos together, our cuts lining up perfectly. There were drops of blood streaking slowly down my stomach and his. Our blood mingled and pooled between our pressed together bodies. I really liked the kissing part better.

He seemed to read my mind and threaded his hands in my hair, drawing me back into a kiss. He really knew what he was doing. I let myself get lost in the feeling.

But then he was done again, the Scary Witch was speaking to us again and I looked up at Eric.

"Sookie, it is time for the final part of the ritual," he whispered to me. He kissed me again, his lips on my bottom lip.

The chanting had started again and I could hear more shouting and growling around us, but I tried to ignore that. I knew I was about three seconds from a mini breakdown.

I managed to find my voice. I was uncharacteristically quiet tonight. "What do I have to do?"

Eric looked pained. _Uh oh._ And it dawned on me that this is where the mating thing came in. I had thought for a fleeting second it was just a term they used loosely for us 'becoming one' or bonding through the blood, but the look on Eric's face confirmed I wasn't that lucky. They meant the Animal Planet kind of mating.

I was mortified. I couldn't even look at Eric anymore and started to cry. I had lost my virginity two months ago, and there was no way in hell I was going to take my second lover with more than 30 people, things, whatever, watching over us. I knew I couldn't protest, so I just cried. My earlier silent tears had morphed into little girl sobs and I couldn't stop.

Eric held me, stroked my hair, and rubbed my neck and arms. I could feel him, but couldn't focus. _Mating. _

I didn't even know how we were going to do this. We were kneeling and on a big table-like thing made of stone. _Maybe we could go somewhere else and come back and tell the Pythoness? _The idea of sleeping with anyone else at all made me freak out, but doing something so personal with people around us made my head start to shut down.

After my most embarrassing sobs had subsided, I managed to squeak out, "Just get it over with."

"Sookie, I cannot rush this. I will hurt you."

I wanted to protest and I still couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down my face. Mortified. I was mortified.

I was torn between wanting to scream in anger and storm out of this friggin' room, or just lie down and curl into a ball.

But Eric was there again, my dream Eric, whispering in my ear. "I have wanted you from the first night I saw you. You are so beautiful. I will worship this body every night."

I could still hear the chanting on either side of us, but the snarling from our audience had died down. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on Eric's voice, his words.

I didn't speak, but looked at him. Another tear fell down my cheek and there was no way I could hide my embarrassment or my nervousness.

Eric's arms were around me and held me close. "Shhh. It's just you and me here. Just us."

His breath was cool on my ear and neck and his hands were in my hair, down my back. They were soothing and exciting simultaneously. _So much better than my dreams._

"Focus on me."

I did. I focused on him. Eric's mouth was back on mine and I felt instantly better. It was hard to think of anything else when Eric Northman was kissing you. Then his hands were on me, slow torturous hands which ran down my neck, to my breasts, and slid down towards my stomach. Everywhere he touched me turned to fire.

I closed my eyes and sank into him.

He lowered us down slowly until I was in his lap. His mouth was on mine again and I couldn't think straight. Everything around us began to slowly fall away. Our chests were still bloody, and there was blood on our hands and arms, but all I could think about was his mouth on mine and hard body pressed into me. He was so big, so many muscles and hard planes to trace and feel.

I let my hands wander and the world fell away.

"Sookie, feel me. Let go."

Eric's hands dropped lower and he pulled my skirt up. The tension it created eased and I slid closer to him, down further in his lap. His fingers traced up my thigh and along the edge of my panties while I was still lost in his kisses. I felt him everywhere at once. I clutched his shoulders and ran my fingers through his hair, keeping the pace with his maddening kisses.

The Eric spell seemed to be working again. I was quickly forgetting where I was.

His hands were on my legs and then moved down to cup my bottom. I groaned when I felt his hands on my bare skin; my panties were now gone. _How did he do that? _He traced one hand back up my leg again, down my thigh, and I gasped for breath when his fingers found my center. I had to break the kiss and looked down at the one, big strong hand that disappeared under my skirt.

My head fell back as his finger did magic things to me. Eric's cool breath was on my neck, followed by kisses, and then at my ear. "You are mine, Sookie," he breathed as his fingers entered me.

_I just dreamed about this and now it's happening. Oh my goodness._ Unbelievably, just like in my dream, I came apart instantly with the feel of his one finger. The pulse of excitement and electricity started at the top of my head and travelled down my arms and spine. His wicked hand did not relent, and he pushed another finger inside of me. His other hand was on my breast fondling me through my bra. His mouth was back on my neck, his fangs gently scraping against my skin. _Oh my heavens!_

I couldn't focus on what he was doing, where his hands were, or anything else. I was lost in the storm that was building inside me. I was coming undone with the feel of Eric's body under my hands, the sight of him around me, and the feel of his lips on me – finally. _Finally? Have I always wanted this?_

I wanted his mouth again and felt my reservations drown in the hurricane he had created inside me. I grabbed his hair roughly and licked up his neck and over the delectable cleft in his chin. His light stubble tickled my tongue. I brought that mouth back to mine and kissed him for all I was worth. His hand was still on me, in me, and I couldn't stop the little gasps and moans that escaped.

"Eric," I whispered when he broke the kiss. _Don't stop kissing me, damn it!_

He growled in my ear…maybe at hearing me say his name, or maybe because I had inched closer to him and pressed myself into him. I needed pressure to relieve the ache that he had started.

Like a mind reader, he kissed me again. I was near the brink again…t_hose hands!_ His sinful fingers stopped abruptly. I could feel him adjusting and moving beneath me. _Yes! Sweet Shepherd, yes!_

He had cleverly pushed his pants down and I stole a glance. I gasped. _Oh my goodness gracious! _Willing my mouth to close, I gulped - audibly. He was enormous – lust inducing and intimidating.

My lusty fervor had apparently induced amnesia. I forgot that we were on an altar in the middle of a circle filled with supes. I just wanted him inside me, and amnesia Sookie apparently didn't mind doing the do-what-ditty in front of her grandfather and boss. In retrospect, I think I was drugged, under the influence of lust. Lust with a capital L.

"Sookie, look at me," Eric breathed.

I wanted to protest that he had stopped the kisses again. I could live off Eric kisses.

I opened my eyes to find his blue eyes directly in front of mine. They were blazing. The chanting had started again, but I was only focused on Eric.

"My Sookie," he murmured, running his hands up my back and then through my hair. I hummed in response.

"The ritual is almost complete, though I am far from through with you," he said. His words made my breath catch.

"I am going to drink from you, from here," he said as a finger traced my neck. "And I want you to bite me at the same time until you can taste my blood."

I nodded my foggy head, incapable of speech, as he placed small kisses up my neck to my mouth until our tongues were dancing again.

The smell of him, the taste of him was almost too much for my senses. I took advantage with my hands, feeling his shoulders, neck and chest.

Without breaking our kiss he lowered me, slowly, into his lap. I felt him, hard, and then he slowly pushed himself into me. I gasped at the welcome intrusion as he filled me to the point of delicious pain.

The chanting around us was louder and the feeling inside me so overwhelming that I had to gasp for air. Eric's lips were back on my heck, his hands on my bottom, as he lifted me up and brought me back down on him. I could feel him between my ribs.

"Oh my God," I moaned, to which Eric growled. The sound made me tremble again.

He continued the maddeningly slow pace and I relished the feel of every inch of him. His lips were back on my neck, kissing and scraping my sensitive skin with his fangs.

He brought me back down on him hard, and moved me so I rocked into him. We felt like one and my entire body started another climb up that roller coaster peak.

He was licking the throbbing vein in my neck and I wanted to feel him in me, there. I wanted to be consumed. I pulled him closer to me, my hips rocking, my fingers threaded through his hair and whispered, "Please."

I was on my back instantly, the cold hard stone beneath my bottom; the cold hard mass of male above me, Eric. He was magnificent, and the sight of him above me nearly stole my breath away. Our eyes were locked, his muscles straining and flexing as he held his weight off me, and then he was thrusting into me at a murderous pace. He hooked my legs over his arms and I got lost in the overwhelming power that was unleashed in my middle.

Another growl escaped him and I felt his fangs in my neck. I plunged down the other side of the roller coaster fast. I was lost in the sensation, nearly incoherent, but I felt his strong hand on the back of my head guiding me to his neck. I bit him hard and drank in his blood for the second time that night. It plunged me down that roller coaster again and I tried to match the pace of his hips to help douse the fire that had ignited in me. _Mine. He is mine. _

Still drinking from me, Eric moved into me with delicious strength. I felt him thrust, pressing into me, stretching me like never before. He growled then, close to a roar it felt like, and I felt him thrust and release into me – his entire body tensing. I could feel him inside, filling me up. It was cold, but further lit the fire inside of me.

He licked at the wounds on my neck and lowered himself closer to me. The room was spinning and I felt gooey and rubbery all over. He was propped up on one elbow and one hand, making an enclosure for me and managing his weight on top of me.

He nuzzled my neck and up to my ear, "Sookie, are you okay?"

I struggled to find my voice. "Yes, um, I'm fine." I then realized he was still inside me. I felt my face redden, but didn't move. The redness deepened as I realized I wanted more. I was a mess of emotions – horny, embarrassed, scared, and relieved. But in between my emotions others were weaved in – lust and satisfaction – smug satisfaction.

I moved to look Eric in the face and for a fleeting moment the look on his face matched my stowaway emotions. I could feel what he was feeling.

His feelings were intertwined with mine. It felt like those lanyards you made at church camp with the colorful plastic threads – triangle stitch, box stitch, spiral stitch. But instead of a keychain, we made an interesting vampire/human emotion image. We were intertwined with each other - mine were light and confused threads, while his were dark and menacing.

"Soon, lover," he whispered in my ear, picking up on my desire for more. His sly grin was back in place, but his eyes were still…I don't know…caring? Sweet?

He licked at my neck again and my chest, cleaning up any remaining blood. _What vampire would let that go to waste_? And then he held me gently and kissed me thoroughly. We were still joined, and I gasped as he thrust into me again, sending a charge throughout my body. But he stopped. I was more shocked that I didn't want him to stop than I was realizing how we were positioned.

He lifted off of me slowly, bringing my skirt down at the same time. He didn't seem at all embarrassed about his own state though – his pants were open and half down his hips. My Eric-induced amnesia was clearing up and I glanced around the room. Niall and Tynan were glaring at us, Sam had turned into a Collie, Bill was practically hyperventilating with rage, and the Queen looked nearly insane. Ace looked somber and Catalides had turned away from the spectacle on the altar.

Eric had me sitting on the side of the altar in an instant and offered his shirt for me to wear to cover my exposed bra. It came down to my knees, but a little added modesty after my humiliation was okay by me.

Syctis and the other witch led us back to the lineup of Council members, and Eric held my hand the entire way. Where I felt confused and embarrassed, Eric was brimming with protectiveness and something akin to preparation, like he was preparing to go into battle.

"The ritual is complete," Syctis told the Pythoness.

"Very well. All witnesses here can attest to the blood rite. She is now yours, Northman. And you will report to the Council on the status of your rited." She paused and looked out to the spectators. "All matters concerning the Northman and his rited come through the Council, including from the Fae. You are dismissed."

She looked back to us, amused, and added to Eric, "Good luck, Viking. Keep you both safe." She smiled then, her papery skin seeming to crumple with it.

Eric's rolling emotions turned to irritation then. He held me closer to his side, protectively. I had no flippin' idea what to do, so I just stood there, waiting, and the feeling of the big bad Viking all around me. _Could I go home now?_

Maybe sensing my confusion, Eric turned me into him, flush with his body, and he whispered quietly, "Now we can go home."

**A/N: Would you like the Viking's POV on the blood rite? If I get enough reviews I'll add a few of his 'observations' in the next chapter!**

16


	8. Chapter 8

**Stolen**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! As requested, I've added in Eric's POV on the blood rite. Hope you like it. See…reviewing pays off. : ) **

**Southernlady23 has helped make this story and I thank her from the bottom of my heart. **

_Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series, True Blood and all characters from it are owned by Charlaine Harris and HBO, the original characters and plot are mine. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

I led her out of the hall, which was emptying of spectators quickly, and I squeezed her hand reassuringly as I noted her dazed, or perhaps shocked, look. She allowed me to hold her close and I wrapped one of her tiny hands on my forearm as we left the room.

The demon compound was vast and I had parked near the far security entrance – an optimal location for a quick departure. I paused briefly after we exited the building and picked up Sookie bridal style. She seemed to break from her trance and looked at me questioningly.

"I parked my vehicle a good distance from here. It would be more expedient if we flew," I responded.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and her doe-eyed gaze – the one that got me in this fucking situation to begin with – was trained on me.

"You can fly?" she asked, a small smile on her lips. I filled immediately with irritation, which I knew was merely my response to my awe of her.

"Yes," I responded coolly, keeping my eyes fixed straight ahead. I had let down my guard to both enjoy the blood rite and get her through it. Continuing such contact between us would do nothing for our longevity.

I landed us quietly beside a Lincoln towncar I had procured for the journey. I opened the door and settled Sookie into the front seat. She seemed hesitant to remove her arms from my neck – a sign of attachment that would be useful. If the truth were known, I released her with hesitance as well. The bond we had formed this night was powerful – on top a high level of regard I had already established for the girl.

We were on the road quickly and I was working through hundreds of scenarios in my head – all with profound effects on my life and livelihood - now intertwined with the Council, Queen, fairies, demons, and even the god awful two-natured. _So much trouble she is._

I heard her heart rate increase before her breath hitched. Through our fledgling bond I could feel surprise, hurt and…embarrassment. At what I could not be certain. And then I realized she could feel my emotions, too. This was a startling development and something I would have to be wary of since I rarely shared my blood and had never been truly bonded in all of my centuries of existence. We exchanged blood four times this night – five if you counted our mating.

"You, you are so – conflicted," she began with waiver in her voice. "If I had known what this meant, if I had known you didn't want, didn't want this, or me, I would have – I would have…." She seemed at a loss for words and I could smell the salt in her tears.

"Sookie, I have never bonded before, so please excuse my inability to shield you from my…concerns. Perhaps I can block myself from you." What the fuck, Northman? You are apologizing to the girl who just usurped your safe, comfortable existence? I then reminded myself she could feel me again, as I felt her. A completely unnecessary sigh escaped my dead mouth.

"I would want you bonded to no other and I vow to keep us safe. I am just as surprised by this night's blood rite as you, I am sure. In all my 1,000 plus years I have not bonded to a human, witnessed this rare ritual, nor had I met the entire Council membership in one venue."

I stopped there and found her left hand was fumbling nervously with the t-shirt she was wearing. I slipped my hand into hers and rested it there – relishing her warmth. Her heart rate instantly abated. She was still subject to calm by my touch.

"I'm sorry this is obviously such a big adjustment for you, for me – I don't know, for us," she stammered. "I didn't know what it meant, and I still don't. But when they said I had to choose, yours was the only name I could bear to say. And we don't even know each other that well." She ended the last part with a nervous laugh. I could feel the cyclone of emotions in her – embarrassment, shyness, guilt, fear.

"My Sookie, I assure you that I enjoyed every second of the ritual, and will relish having you bonded to me. I intended for you to be mine long ago. We just...accelerated the process tonight." I brought her shaking hand to my mouth and stole a breath of her sweet scent while I kissed her knuckles. I smiled at her and stole a glance when I felt her arousal through the bond. This could come in handy, I thought silently.

Sookie's heat and the smell of her permeated the car. My fangs descended slightly and I hardened. Immediately I thought back to the look she gave me during the blood rite. She was so unsure, vulnerable, but drew to me quickly. I wanted to roar when I tasted her blood on my lips for the first time, and I replayed the feeling of her tongue caressing my fang and pricking herself on it unbidden.

I broke from my reminiscing and could feel her heart rate increasing again. She had felt my lust as well. I merely chuckled.

I watched as she brought herself under control and felt devilish at realizing I could affect her so quickly. I decided such things required further testing.

But she had questions and I felt a strong sense of determination from her.

"Where are we going?"

"We do not have enough time to return to Shreveport before dawn. I have secured accommodations at three different hotels outside of Tuscaloosa. We will select one and retire for the day."

"What could we possible do with three different hotel rooms," she asked, her little southern sass coming back.

I laughed – she did not understand us at all. "We will only use one room. One is a decoy – under my name for those foolish enough to think I would ever travel under it. The other two are under different names, which we will select at random. I haven't stayed alive for 1,000 years by being careless about my resting place."

We pulled up to a mid-level chain hotel that had decent security and light-tight rooms. We parked among the many cars in the lot and I grabbed my travel bag from the back. I withdrew another t-shirt and put it on – no need to draw more attention to us than necessary. With the travel bag thrown over one shoulder I held her close as we walked to the lobby.

Once inside, I led her to the front desk and checked us in under one of my many, many aliases – Alex Stephens. Once our key cards were in hand, along with the key to the inner resting area, I glamoured the boy at the counter into remembering a young couple curious about vampires checking into the room.

I was pleased that Sookie still clung to me. We looked like a newly married human couple and made our way to the elevator.

I led us into the simple looking suite. I discovered long ago that my enemies never suspected I would – how do they way – stoop to such accommodations. Most vampires of status were very particular about appearances, especially the young ones. But for a vampire who had slept in dirt for centuries, this was luxury.

I watched as Sookie perused the sitting room and hesitated at the locked door of the resting chamber.

"Most vampire hotels have rooms within a room for added security. There are internal locks on the door to prohibit any staff or others from entering during the day."

She nodded at me and I watched her fingers trace along the doorknob and across the face of the door.

"I will gather a few items for us. Do not leave this room."

She settled onto the couch and I left. I stopped just outside the door and fought the overpowering urge to go back in to carry her with me for my errand. I flashed through the probability of all danger that could befall her within the ten minutes I would leave her unprotected – fire abduction, raid, ambush, or she could merely trip. Yet, I begrudgingly left while making a mental note to increase security and add a guard when we returned to Shreveport.

I was downstairs and back again with several human toiletries, food, and water for Sookie. The clerk had been glamoured again.

I reentered to find her gazing back out the window at the stars and skyline. Her features were beautiful, statuesque.

I opened the inner chamber and placed the toiletries and my bag in the attached bathroom. I placed the food items and water on the nightstand closest to the washroom. The room was a typical inner chamber, which was a standard hotel room, but condensed. I surmised we would both be comfortable, but acknowledged that I knew little of how to take care of a human. This day I would go to my daytime death with a human for the first time in my vampire existence.

I had assessed the risks, but knew Sookie would not harm me during my rest. She had a unique appreciation for all manners of life. If only she were keener on her own self preservation, I thought.

I went back out to find Sookie still lost in thought. I didn't feel sadness from her, but a sense of being overwhelmed.

She jumped slightly when I addressed her. "I have a few items for you in the bathroom, as well as food and water near the bed. You must not leave this room until I rise. It is not safe. Do you understand?"

She nodded and walked past me. As she entered the day chamber her scent assaulted my senses again and I found myself hungry for her. She made her way to the bathroom and shut the door. I felt modesty from her – such a welcome feeling. I had none and the fangbangers I was bombarded with certainly lacked that attribute. By far the most delectable creature I had come across in Louisiana had the shyness and modesty of a nun. She was truly an enigma.

I chuckled and went to recline on the bed. I heard her undress and I instantly hardened. She turned on the shower, then entered it, but instead of joining her, I decided to give her – us – some space.

I drifted into downtime and immediately found myself on the altar again.

Despite her state of mind, she had relished our joining, as had I. The feel of her beneath my hands and taste of her on my lips was intoxicating. But by far the most delectable sight was her lust-filled eyes as I traced my hands down her thighs, around her ass, and finally beneath her undergarments. Her body was clamoring for mine. Her hands and mouth had sought me out voraciously, and I devoured her lust as I drove my fingers inside her for the first time. She had come immediately and the sight of the telepath in rapture was – delectable. I had told her she was mine, and she was indeed. It took every ounce of restraint I had not to rip the clothing from her and claim her, claim her hard, in front of every fucking being in that room.

Other memories of the blood rite replayed in my mind. They would be recalled often for centuries, I had no doubt.

I will for eternity recall the scent of her arousal filling that room so every fucking fairy, shifter, demon and vampire present knew she wanted me.

Replaying the moment, I could almost feel her surround me as I entered her for the first time. I successfully beat back the urge to impale her on me and instead savored her sinking slowly onto my length. Her heat, the catch in her breath, and her tiny moans were…addictive.

When she begged me, my name on her lips, my tentative hold loosened and I had her on her back in vampire speed. Having such control over her, looking down at her beneath me, laying claim to her – it was a new religion.

Admittedly, my desire for her and acceptance of this dangerous situation was shocking. I know she will make me nearly as vulnerable and mortal as a mere man. But when my anger begins it dissipates quickly in her presence. My need to protect her, even protect her modesty during the ritual, is unfathomable.

I willed my erection to go down, as it was going to be a long night and I had to fucking control myself.

**SPOV**

I rinsed off in the shower in a daze. The entire night seemed like a weird dream. I could almost hear the strange jingle of the Twilight Zone show in my head.

I didn't let myself linger in the shower and toweled off quickly when I got out. I stared at the strange reflection in the mirror. _Why all the fuss over this?_ I asked, staring at my naked body I the mirror. _It's just plain me_. I sighed and continued drying my hair and body._ What would happen now? _I wondered.

Eric had picked up items for me that I quickly put to use - a toothbrush and toothpaste. After my teeth were clean, I brushed out my hair with the comb on the counter. Eric's, I presumed. I couldn't help but think how strange it was to go from acquaintance one day to public nookie, and sharing toiletries the next.

I froze at the sight of his fang marks on my neck. I set down the comb and touched them lightly. The feeling brought an assault of images forward – the sight of him above me, feeling consumed and yet protected. The feel of his fangs in me for the first time – more erotic than I really should admit.

But then I remembered that far off look in his eye when I said his name. He didn't want me. Did he agree to this because he had no other choice? This was tons worse than the groans of protests from the kids that got stuck with Crazy Sookie on their dodge ball team. Was I back on the blacktop with the reluctant, irritated team forced to take me into their ranks? It felt like it, and that wasn't a good feeling. It was worse.

Now I had been a pretty big girl about this whole thing until now, but the doubt just filled me up. I was not some desperate tramp who'd thrown herself at a man. I had looked into the heads of girls that just did about everything for men who didn't give a rats ass about them. It was entirely too depressing.

But the questions crept in – like cancer. _ Did I really thrust myself onto him? Would he have preferred it if I had chosen Tynan? How do I move forward and have any dignity when I've basically just thrown myself at him? This will never work. Oh my heavens, I'm so embarrassed! Will I ever have a relationship? Be loved?_

Before I could add more questions to the list Eric was behind me, filling up the bathroom with his presence and wrapping himself around me. I quickly tightened the towel around me and started to stammer out some protest.

"I don't know what you are thinking, Sookie, but it's causing emotions in you that do not belong," he whispered to me like he had done on the altar as I held onto my towel tightly.

"You are remarkable. You are mine. Never doubt that I want you – I have wanted you from our first encounter." I relaxed my shoulders and calmed myself as his words were like aloe vera on my nerves.

Before I could respond, he flipped me around and I was settled on the countertop with a Viking devouring me with his lips and hands. I couldn't think clearly – couldn't remember why I was upset – not with the statue of perfection before me. And from him – through our connection – I felt things that made me want to cry. Want. Lust. Care. Protectiveness. Need.

I was needed. He stepped away from me and though I wanted to protest, I stared at my hand clasped in his and followed him into the bedroom and onto the bed.

I watched him and couldn't even hide my want as he took off his shirt, his shoes, his pants. I didn't know why such male perfection wanted me, but the sight of him and the feel of his emotions no longer allowed any doubt. I wanted to savor him.

I scooted back on the bed and undid the towel wrapped precariously around my bust.

The look he gave me could have set the room on fire. His vampire speedy thing had him on top of me in an instant – the coolness of his body and breath only added to my combustible state.

"I believe I promised that I would worship this body…unhindered by a crowd or witch incantations," he purred at me, his devilish grin stealing my breath away.

I brought his head down to me and kissed him – it was officially my new favorite pastime. He braced himself on his strong arms and the position made every amazing muscle ripple. This wasn't about a surprise ritual or a crazy demonstration – this was about us. I felt his lust and want, which bounced off and around my own.

I wanted him inside me again and wrapped my legs around him, but he resisted. There was no moving the Viking if he didn't want it. He broke from our kiss and looked at me, a dangerous smile played on his lips.

He didn't say anything but settled lower on the bed, between my legs. I felt his hard stomach against where I wanted him the most and a moan escaped my mouth. I felt the little spike of desire in him at hearing the sounds I made. _This bond thing might be interesting_, I thought. Eric's hands were on me again and then his mouth found my breasts. He devoured them until I was panting.

He kept moving on his downward decent until his mouth was on me. I was instantly embarrassed – Bill had never done that and I was surprised – but all conscious thought was quickly gone. The combination of his tongue and fingers working on me, compounded with the feelings he felt as he licked and touched me – lust, satisfaction, and like he was savoring me, made me shatter into a million pieces. I was decimated by the orgasm that rocked through me.

He didn't relent. If anything, he intensified his attention to my seriously sensitive parts for an unbelievable amount of time until I was on the brink of release again – and then I shattered once more. I couldn't contain the earthquake and spasms that overtook my body at the intensity.

"Please, Eric, please," was all I could muster. I honestly couldn't take anymore. Our eyes were fixed as I watched him lick me and then trace an agonizing trail up my stomach, stopping of course at each nipple, and then back to my mouth.

"My Sookie," he muttered into my mouth as I tasted myself on his cool tongue and then he was inside me, filling me up. I felt whole and complete.

Time seemed to lose meaning at the feeling of us connected. The way he made my body feel and the feelings that bounced between us made it like sex on steroids. For the longest time, I reveled in the feel of his body so close to mine hitting all of the right spots as we moved as one.

He moved us, sitting back on his knees and positioning my legs in all of the most perfect places. He pushed me to the edge and then over so many times, I couldn't see straight anymore.

He then rolled us over so I was straddling him. Looking down on him was breathtaking – he was entirely too pretty, too desirable. But what I felt from him, as his eyes bore into me intently, was a feeling so similar to my own. I let my fingers trace his perfect chest and found my rhythm on him. Our eyes never parted and looking at him like this and feeling him inside me – physically and emotionally – I knew I would love him. I would be lost in this; it was unavoidable.

His hands were on my hips and our urgency grew until we were both shouting out our release and collapsing into each other. _Mine_, I thought, _mine, _and I couldn't tell if it was my idea or his.

**A/N: Please, please review. Would love to get to 300 reviews. It would be an early birthday present. You won't deny a girl on her bday, right? **

8


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, but thank you for the kind reviews. And in chapter 9 we finally get a few answers. **

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta Southernlady23. **

_Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Series, True Blood and all characters from it are owned by Charlaine Harris and HBO, the original characters and plot are mine. No copyright infringement is intended._

**SPOV**

I woke up in unfamiliar darkness. I was startled for a minute by the feeling in the air when you wake in some foreign place. The only light came from the orange glowing face of the alarm clock, which read 4:39 pm. I had slept away almost the entire day. _Gran would have my hide for staying in bed until dinnertime_! All I could see and feel of the Viking was a large, strong arm wrapped around me. I really couldn't make out his face in the dim light and there was no movement, no breathing, but his body was a comfort.

I finally rose to take care of human needs in the restroom - still in the secure inner room. Eric had asked that I remain here – locked away – but I didn't mind. Captivity with the Queen, a night with the haughty Fairy, and one terrifying ordeal before the Supe council may have forever changed my safety principles.

As I re-entered the room, I turned the bathroom light on and the light spilled on Eric. I couldn't help myself and let my eyes roam over his body– he was a glorious sight even in his sleep. Or maybe especially in his sleep when I could ogle him without feeding that enormous ego.

I left the bathroom light on and went back to the bed, drawn back to him by some unseen magnet. I could never let myself look at him like this before and I decided to indulge. I traced his mouth, the cleft of his chin, down his neck to his Adam's apple. _Why is this bump in the neck is so sexy?_ My hand continued down his perfect chest and to the crisp hairs below his belly button, then to the deep V from his hip down to his manhood. _Oh my goodness, _was all I could think.

My daring seemed to have no bounds. I leaned in and kissed him gently – and lingered to take in his scent. Intoxicating.

My grumbling stomach halted my Viking exploration. I found a banana, granola bar, and a bottle of water on the nightstand and made quick work of them. I knew there was a restaurant downstairs, but the careless part of me had been dethroned. That part of me was cowering in front of a finger-wagging, bossy Sookie lecturing about the dangers lurking, the Supe villains about, the countless near misses in the past few days, and the firm directive my "blood-rited" Viking mate had issued: stay in the room.

I realized then I was probably forever changed by the last week. My hot-headedness had cooled down several hundred degrees. I didn't want to be afraid, but there was some sense in being cautious. And I now understood I knew practically nothing about the world around me – nothing compared to Eric – nothing about the supernatural structure and consequences. I was way out of my league.

My eyes drifted back to Eric. So much had happened. I had been trying to avoid the truth; our ritual was significant. He wasn't a boyfriend - a chaperone for the day, a week – he was now much more. I just didn't know what, but I would find out today. Denial wasn't helpful, however tempting it was.

The images from last night were going off like rapid fire in my head – Eric appearing behind me in the bathroom reassuring with his words. He had known what I felt while staring at his bite marks on my neck. He was too much for me. Human men didn't even notice me, so how on earth would the supermodel Viking Sheriff be interested in me, and for that matter stay interested? I usually kept my self-doubt and insecurities bottled away tightly and hidden behind a curtain of attitude, but it was always there. He had felt it. His words were almost too much. _You are mine. Never doubt that I want you._

Wanted? I had rarely been wanted – even by my parents. Wanted. Could he really want me?

The invisible draw I now had to him wasn't satisfied. I climbed back into the bed and indulged, again, with my fingers and lips and nose. It was like an Eric binge. I finally settled closer to him, snuggled deep into his chest and marveled at the comfort his large, cold, dead body provided.

I drifted back to sleep – _sorry Gran_ – but awoke with a gasp as cold fingers stroked me between my legs and a cold, wet, delectable tongue toyed with my nipple. I was immediately coiling up tight and on fire.

There were no words, no good mornings, just Eric on top of me, and entering me, piercing the skin on my breast. I let go and enjoyed being breakfast.

An hour later – an hour of sex, blood, and quick packing – and we were back on the road in the comfy town car.

I listened quietly as he made several phone calls to Pam and two others. When he was done, his hand found mine in my lap, holding and caressing my fingers.

I enjoyed the silence and enjoyed his hand in mine. _How did he know I wanted him to touch me?_ He magically gave me two things I couldn't seem to get enough of – silence, a reprieve from the cackling sounds of noisy brains, and a reassuring touch. Always touching me. I may not deserve it, but I wanted it. _I thought I hated him last week, and now I'm clinging to him like I'm the president of the Eric Northman fan club. Heavens to Betsy!_

I got lost in the quiet, the lull of the tires on the road, and the passing lights.

Having my fair dose of the calm and quiet drug, I dove into some of the many, many questions swirling around in my overworked brain.

"So, what happens now? How often will I see you? I mean, will I see you, or…I don't know..." I gave up the ridiculous question – nervousness boiling within me.

I chanced a glimpse at Eric and could see confusion in his features and then feel it through our bond. He broke his silence by doing something unexpected - he laughed. He didn't laugh often – I liked the sound – but laughing at my expense was not acceptable.

"Why on earth are you laughing? Those were perfectly acceptable questions. You say this ritual thing is a big deal – that we are now bonded in some way – and I thought, I thought…"

He stopped my sentence with a start as he reached for my neck, holding me and caressing me with his fingers.

"Sookie, your thoughts are headed in an accurate direction." He had stopped laughing, thankfully. "We are bonded, you are my blood rited; we are literally connected now. And we will see each other _often_." He stressed the last word – often. "The more appropriate question would be, 'When will we not see one another?'"

I stared at him – I knew my eyebrows were furrowed and I was making a funny face, but I was confused and things were not adding up.

"What do you mean?"

"You are my rited. You will live with me, share my bed, accompany me at all times – unless I need you secured in a separate location. You will walk with me and follow my lead for the rest of my existence."

I saw red. "Okay, just hold up there. I can't live with you! I have a house, a job, friends, and family to look after! And we don't even know one another very well. I have responsibilities and my own life. I can't live with a man out of wedlock, that's unacceptable! My Gran would… I, I just, I…" I broke off there, caught on the increasing speed and volume level of my voice.

"There is no negotiating these terms. You are mine now. You will live with me and obey me," he replied gruffly.

"That is ridiculous! You can't just bark orders at me and change my entire existence! That's just crazy!"

Eric replied in a calm, controlled tone. "We are rited, Sookie. That is how things are."

There was too much information, too quickly and too many big-ticket life items in his response. I took a deep breath and tried to form a coherent question. I put on my big-girl pants and packed away the panic for another time.

"I have so many questions; I don't even know where to begin. Live with you? Walk with you for…forever?" Another frantic bubble of panic started to rise, but it seemed unwise to let it escape. I took a deep breath and tried to picture myself as someone else, a level-headed Sookie who wouldn't embarrass herself with a 1,000 year old vampire leader.

"Can you please explain what being 'blood-rited' entails? I get it's a big deal, but I need more information. Now." Sharp blue eyes darted to mine, so I added a little "please" at the end.

There was too much coming at me from my Viking – irritation mostly – and some hesitance.

"The blood rite is used when a vampire identifies a human they wish to both bond with and keep human throughout their existence. It is rare. Usually when a human of worth is discovered, we make them vampire. In other instances we bond to them – mutually exchange blood until a connection is formed and we can locate them and share emotions. But they will still live a human lifespan." He paused, his knuckles flexing on the steering wheel as he worked on whatever was in his head. "The blood rite creates a bond and extends the vampire magic to the human so they can exist for centuries…millennia…as human."

"If you found someone and wanted them around forever, why not just make them vampire? Why the special, secret process that keeps them human?"

Instead of a quick response, Eric paused and then finally looked at me. "When we create progeny, the link between maker and child is unbreakable, but you do not remain together for long. I remained with Godric for several centuries and moved on. Pam has been with me off and on and will soon depart again, I suspect. This has much to do with the nature of the maker/child relationship and being vampire. We do not remain in vampire relationships for long. We do not feed from other vampires, so humans must be brought into the equation."

I waited. He broke off there like the answer had just been laid out, but I still didn't understand.

He sighed and turned his eyes back to the road. "A blood rited will remain human and not age for the lifespan of his or her rited. This allows a relationship that would not exist if they were turned vampire. It is very much our version of a vampire and human marriage, but permanent."

I knew this was a big deal, but to be married! I got lost momentarily in my own thoughts, sifting through my own dreams of a wedding, a white dress, a picket fence, babies, love. It was all gone…all of those dreams had been stolen. And I had chosen – selected from a lineup – who my 'husband' would be. I had thrust this on Eric. On one hand, I couldn't think of a better supernatural husband – strong, fierce, and gorgeous – but he was also calculating and cold. A vampire's vampire. I had to quickly strangle the other thought that bubbled up – that he was mine. But I still had so many questions.

"And why is this so dangerous? You've mentioned that before."

"It is dangerous to my existence, for you now live through part of the magic that animates me. We are intertwined, but you have none of the strength or characteristics of a vampire or other supernatural. You are still human, mostly, and a human with no regard for personal safety or self preservation. How many times have you nearly met your end since I met you?"

He was angry now – the knuckles white again and strained on the steering wheel.

His voice was pure steel as he explained, "And as my rited, if you perish then so shall I, and vice versa. Our existence depends on the other."

I finally got it – the danger and his hesitance. I could kill him, easily. Even in this car, if we crashed and I died, he would end too. All of the details about his caution – the exit strategy, the multiple hotels, not sharing his resting place – came into focus. He never took chances. He was old because he was methodically careful about protecting his undead life.

And now the 1,000 vampire had a weakness in the form of one injury-prone, telepathic waitress.

_Fucking Fiddlesticks!_

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
